Savior
by tofem
Summary: How will a difficult case change the lives of Olivia and Casey forever. A Olivia/Casey story. I'm not sure of the rating
1. Chapter 1

******The characters of the SVU universe are not mine. The characters that you don't recognize are all mine.  
****Thanks to cathandsaraforever55 for trying to make sense of my writing, any remaining mistakes are all mine.**

This takes place sometime after season 6. That means that anything from the first 6 seasons is fair game and may be used. I have changed the time line and the episode Ghost is later than in the show.  


**

* * *

****Chapter 1 **

"Benson, I need you to go to the apartment." Cragen looked anything but pleased.

The brunette had been finishing the last of her paperwork and was getting ready to head out. Like Elliot had done half an hour ago.

"I'm not catching tonight Cap'n. Aren't Munch and Fin already on their way there?"

This was not what she needed. They had hardly seen each other this week. Casey would have her head if she cancelled again. They had planned this night weeks ago and had reservations at the redhead's favorite restaurant.

"The officers that responded to the call say the victim has a daughter. The girl was hiding in the closet and under covers when they try to convince her to come out. I want you there."

Even as Olivia pulled on her jacket and was on the way out the door she had to say it. "I'm blaming you when our lovely ADA bites my head off for bailing on her tonight."

That got her a crocket smile form the Captain. "This is on me. I'll even call and tell Novak for you. How's that?"

He didn't get an answer as the detective was already out the door.

Since Olivia started at SVU she had been who the Captain sent if there was a woman or child especially traumatized and scared of men. In some ways the brunette was always on call. The vacations the detective did manage to take had been short and far between. It had become better after she had started dating Casey. The redhead had, without the knowledge of Olivia, confronted Cragen about the exploitation of his only female detective. The problem was that the brunette was so good at what she did. Olivia exuded comfort and the feeling of safety that was so remarkable, and the detective wasn't aware of it herself. Olivia was still sent to most of the scared victims, but the squad did allow her to have some time off. Cragen had recently started searching for another female with that special touch to relive Olivia. He never wanted to work the brunette so hard it would break her.

When Benson arrived at the scene she was greeted by the gruesomeness of what had happened.

"Munch. Where is the girl hiding?" John looked up as the Olivia talked to him.

"She's in the closet, in what appears to be her room. We made sure nobody has been in there after Cragen called."

"She's all yours Liv. The officer that found her scared the crap out of her. She screamed for a solid 10 minutes before we arrived and got them out of the room. Girl's been quiet ever since." Fin volunteered.

Walking through the hallway the brunette noticed the pictures of a small blonde haired girl decorating the walls. This Olivia suspected was the child she was here to talk to.

The detective was overwhelmed by the pink and girliness of the room. This was what the brunette had always imagined a little girl's room would look like. She had never had anything remotely like that. Not that Olivia would have liked pink or anything this frilly.

Benson didn't know what to expect. She hadn't gotten any information on the girl or mother. From what Olivia had seen in the pictures the child couldn't be more than 4 or 5 years old.

Quietly entering the room, the brunette softly closed the door to ensure that she would not scare the girl more than had already been done by the uniforms.

The door to the closet was open and Olivia could see a pile of clothes moving slightly. _That must be the girl trying to shut out the world._

As she moved closer Olivia could see the shaking getting more pronounced. Not wanting to get too close the brunette sat down without making any sudden movements or noises.

"Sweetheart nobody is going to hurt you." Olivia paused to see if she would get a reaction or reply. The girl made no sounds, but the detective was sure that the shaking had decreased.

"What's your name honey?"

The young girl didn't verbally respond, but the detective could see blonde hair and a young face peak out of the clothes. This encouraged Olivia to keep talking.

"It's just us in here honey. I closed the door and no men are coming in."

Olivia had suspected the girl might have seen or heard the attacker, given the violent reaction the child had had to the uniforms. This was confirmed by the immediate reaction to the word 'men'. Giving the detective a clear sign that this girl had experienced something from a male to warrant such quick reaction.

"I promise sweetheart you're safe now."

The blonde peeked her head out of the closet. Cautiously looking around to see if the woman was telling the truth. When the girl couldn't see anyone other than the soft talking brunette she slowly ventured out of hiding.

The blonde didn't know if she could trust this woman who said she could protect her. That was when the blonde noticed the gold shield attached to the lapel of Olivia's jacket.

Smiling at the young girl the detective didn't move, but followed the child with her eyes. The brunette had sat down in the middle of the floor. Giving the blonde the ability to inspect her from all sides.

"Hi honey. I'm detective Benson and I'm with the police. Can you tell me your name?" The girl looked up at the brunette with big green eyes, but didn't make a sound.

"You're a shy one. That's okay sweetie." Olivia said as the girl had finished the tour of the detective. The brunette was certain the child had seen her gun as well as the gold shield, but it hadn't elicited a reaction.

"Andrea," it was spoken so softly Olivia almost missed it.

"Andrea, that's a pretty name." Keeping everything soft as to not spook the frightened child.

The blonde pointed to the detective's shield, "You're police?"

"That's right sweetie. I'm with the police. You can call me Olivia."

When the brunette had confirmed being a policewoman Andrea felt more safe and a small smile naturally appeared on the girl's face.

"Livia. Man killed mommy?" This broke Olivia's heart. Here was a young girl that knew she just lost her mother to a violent crime. Not that Andrea would be able to put it in that many words.

The child had reached out to touch the detective shield when one of the techs opened the door rather suddenly. Olivia thought that the blonde would have fled back into hiding in the closet. The girl though, threw her small arms around the brunette's neck and buried her face in the crock of Olivia's shoulder.

The pointed look, that promised murder, was directed at the young man. He quickly got the message and left without a word.

"Honey it's okay. I'll keep you safe."

"He lefted?" Andrea's muffled question could barely be heard by the detective.

"Yes sweetie he left. You want to get out of here?"

The girl's reply was a vigorously nod that Olivia couldn't miss even if she had tried.

"Can Peter come too?" Blue eyes looked pleadingly into the brown of the detective.

"Who's Peter?" Olivia didn't think there was a boy in the apartment, but she couldn't be sure.

Andrea just pointed to her bed. There by the pillow was an orange dinosaur with green spots. Peter was apparently the girl's stuffed animal.

Olivia didn't want to disappoint the young girl, but CSU hadn't processed the room. Leaving the brunette with little choice.

"Sweetheart, Peter can't come with us," the girl's pout was adorable, "But you know what; I'll have a good friend of mine bring him to you as fast as he can."

Olivia had to use one hand to support herself as they got up. The child was clinging to her neck making it difficult to move as freely as usually.

Andrea hid her face in the brunette's neck as Olivia opened the door. This suited the detective just fine. The blonde would avoid seeing the blood or the men standing around waiting to process the room.

As Olivia went by the other detectives she quietly spoke. "Munch could you bring some clothes and the orange dino to the precinct?"

It was Fin that actually answered the request. "Anything for you Liv. Anything special you want?"

"No, but the orange dino on the bed is very important." Olivia knew it wouldn't take long before one of the guys brought Peter in to be reunited with the girl.

If there was one thing you could always count on, it was that the detectives walked that extra mile when cases concerned children. No matter if the children were victims or witnesses.

As the brunette was leaving the crime scene she threw her car keys at Fin. "I'll get one of the uniform's to give me a lift."

This time John was the one that actually answered. "I think there is at least one female uniform down there. Cragen's request, when he heard about the child."

Munch had been right. Olivia found a female uniform waiting to drive them. The drive to the ER had been quiet. Andrea had clung to her savior's neck the entire time. Not that the brunette had expected any different. That's why Olivia had handed Fin her car keys.

They went to hospital to make sure nothing happened to Andrea. A Friday night was not the best time to be at the ER. Tonight wasn't an exception and it was made worse by the lack of female doctors.

The wait had been long, but luckily the blonde hadn't been assaulted.

Olivia arrived at the precinct with a very tired young girl placed safely on the brunette's left hip, and supported by her arm.

Walking into the squad room Olivia noticed Cragen seemingly waiting for her. The brunette was at this time sure Andrea had fallen asleep based on the dead weight she carried around.

"How mad is she?" Olivia didn't have to elaborate on who she was, there was no doubt that he knew. The brunette looked into the eyes of her boss and saw a glimpse of humor.

"She was pissed. Mostly that you had me call." This time the grin was barely suppressed.

"See, I knew that was a bad decision." Olivia stated. Now she needed to think up ways to make it up to her girlfriend.

"When I told her about the child, Casey calmed down. She even promised that you wouldn't be sleeping on the couch, detective."

The captain was having way more fun with this than Olivia liked. _Why couldn't he have started with that part? This was not funny. Okay maybe a little funny._ Olivia reluctantly admitted, but only to herself.

Cragen had done his duty and had some fun on behalf of one of his detectives. Now it was time to get back to work. They had a dead woman, and a young girl currently sleeping in the arms of his best detective. The captain didn't have to ask, Olivia could see the change in the man's face.

"Her name is Andrea. She can't be more than 4 or 5 years old. We didn't get around to her age as the CSU tech interrupted and scared her. She may have seen or hopefully only heard the perp and knows that it's a man. That's as far as I got. I don't think we'll get anything else today."

"You're probably right about that as she is sleeping soundly from what I can tell. ACS won't be here until sometime tomorrow." He held up his hand to forestall the outburst he knew would come from Olivia.

"Their words not mine. Apparently it's a bad time of the year to be a child. Why don't you both get some rest? I'll let Novak know where you are."

Cragen smiled as he added the last part. Olivia wasn't about to let him yet again explain to Casey why the brunette wouldn't make it home that night.

Softly placing Andrea on one bed and tucking her in the detective sat on the bed next to the sleeping girl. Getting her cell out to call her girlfriend.

tbc

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now let me know what you think. That way I'll get the next chapter up sooner, I'll try anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to cathandsaraforever55 for trying to make sense of my writing, any remaining mistakes are all mine.  
Thank you so much for the reviews, they are what makes it fun to keep writing, so please keep it up.**

**I won't be able to update the next chapter till after my vacation because I won't have the time, but I'll keep writing and get it updated as fast as I can.  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Novak, Special Victims."

That did not bode well. The redhead hadn't looked at the caller id and she sounded annoyed at best.

"Hi sweetie…, it's me."

"The sweetie was a dead give away Olivia." This was bad. Casey rarely used Olivia after they had started dating. And most of those times it was because she was angry at the brunette.

"I'm sorry honey. I know I should have called."

"Then why didn't you. You let Cragen call and cancel our date Olivia."

The brunette could hear the sigh and was dreading having to tell Casey she wouldn't be home at all that night. Olivia hated this. How could she make it better when the one thing she had to say would only make it worse?

"I'm sorry Liv. I know you would have called if you could. I'm not angry I was just looking forward to tonight. When will you be home?"

The question had as much been about whether or not the detective would actually get to leave the precinct tonight as the time she would be home.

"Um, about that Case…" Olivia didn't know how to explain. It was not like the redhead didn't know this might happen. But they had both needed tonight to be about them and not work.

"ACS won't be here 'til tomorrow. I have to stay with Andrea. The uniforms scared the girl half to death after she witnessed her mother getting brutally murdered."

The detective knew she should stop talking but her mouth wasn't cooperating with her brain.

"Liv, honey, I know you have to stay and I'm not mad. What do you mean she witnessed the murder?"

This left the detective squirming. "Uhm… I'm not sure she actually saw it, but she was in the apartment when it happened."

Casey could hear the effect this had on her girlfriend. Cases involving children always hit the brunette the hardest.

The last six months had been especially hard on the SVU detectives. A pedophile had gotten away on a stupid mistake from an eager rookie. An over worked and stressed single father of four had one day had enough and shot his family when he got home from work. Then gotten out of town himself. The worst case for Olivia had been when a 13 year old had turned up pregnant. The girl had been repeatedly raped by her stepfather. As if that hadn't been bad enough, the mother had denied everything. Refusing to believe the girl and after the stepfather was convicted had thrown the girl out.

"That poor little girl. Will she be alright?"

"Yeah. She wasn't assaulted. She was so scared though, hid in her closet. It took me 10 minutes to get her to come out."

Casey could hear that the brunette needed a subject change and complied without thought.

"Have you had anything to eat today, hon?" Olivia had been out of the apartment well before the redhead woke up. "Coffee doesn't count." The detective could hear the smirk in Casey's voice.

"I thought that was one of your main food groups, counsellor."

The meaningless banter made it easier to cope with their jobs. It made the terrible days bearable and that was exactly what the brunette needed. They continued talking about nothing at all for a couple of minutes before ending the call.

Leaving Olivia in the dark crib alone with a sleeping child. Alone with only her thoughts as company was not as dangerous as before the detective had the stability and sanity that Casey brought into her life.

It hadn't been long before Munch quietly opened the door and came in. He brought a small backpack and the stuffed dino.

"Hey, I heard we'll have her for the night. What is it with ACS, they can't be bothered?"

It had become a sad habit of ACS's to leave a child in the care of the SVU detectives over night.

"Yeah, I think they're hoping for us to find relatives, save them from doing it. Can you stay with Andrea while I use the ladies room?"

"Take your time, I'll keep an eye on the little one."

Before leaving the room Olivia turned on some of the bedside lights giving the room a softer light then the harsh ceiling lights would have. The brunette needed to use the ladies room, but she also needed to lock her gun in the desk.

Coming back into the squad room Olivia was thinking about bringing some bottles of water. If she was to be in the crib all night she would need something to drink. Also finding the story book, kept in her desk for these occasions.

That was when the brunette heard an ear piercing scream. Everyone in the room turned their attention toward the stairs leading to the crib.

The first to react was Olivia. She stormed up the stairs followed in a more sedate pace by the captain.

When the brunette opened the door, Munch was already backing out slowly as to appear as non threatening as he possible could.

Olivia acknowledged him with a nod as she stepped into the room. As she was about to close the door she quietly stated, "Juice, water, book."

There was no need to elaborate on her wishes. They all knew what the brunette meant. It was the same things Olivia always used when a frightened child needed to be calmed. The juice was to give the child a little energy and often helped soothe frazzled nerves. The water was for Olivia. Even a dedicated detective needed something to drink and hot coffee did not mix well with a child seeking comfort. The book, was a story book Olivia had planned on bringing when the scream interrupted her. Sometimes a child needed a soothing voice reading a known story.

John hurriedly left to gather the wanted items.

Not screaming any more, but tucked into the furthest corner of the room Andrea was shaking with fear. The young girl had awoken and looked around for Olivia, when she had seen John. That was when the young girl started screaming and had scrambled to get away from what the blonde had thought was the man that hurt her mommy.

It broke the detective's heart. This was the second time tonight that Andrea was huddled in a corner trying to disappear. Olivia blamed herself for this time. The brunette, though, didn't have time to go down that road now. Not when the blonde was so obviously distraught.

"Sweetheart, it's only me, Olivia. Nobody else is coming in."

The brunette slowly continued to Andrea. Scooping the young girl up and into her arms Olivia walked them to a bed father away from the door, than where the blonde had been sleeping on before.

A soft knock on the door alerted the detective that Munch had delivered the items. More importantly the guys had thought it best not to come in.

"Honey, I'm just gonna go to the door." The imitate stiffening of the blonde's body had Olivia saying. "Nobody's coming in, I'm just gonna get us something to drink. Are you feeling a little thirsty?"

With the cautious nod from Andrea, the detective went to the door. They didn't have trays in the squad room, so Munch had used one of the tray's they kept their files in instead.

The detective put the tray on the bed next to them. Sitting down next to the girl with their backs up against the wall. Andrea slowly sipping from her juice-box. Olivia reading a story. Before long the blonde had fallen asleep, with the juice still in Andrea's hand. The brunette placed the book and half empty juice-box on the floor scooting them both around and down the bed so they were lying comfortably.

Soon the only sound that could be heard from the crib was the deep breathing of the sleeping child and detective.

The rest of the squad left them alone. Fin and Munch headed back out to talk to the neighbors. That would keep them busy for a couple more hours before they had to call it a day. People didn't react all that friendly to being woken up by the police.

That left Cragen alone with his paperwork. If Olivia had to stay the least he could do was stay incase the brunette needed anything.

Now that their date had been canceled, Casey had stayed in her office getting her opening statement for the rape case of a kindergarten teacher ready. That was less work she had to bring home for the weekend. When Liv had to stay at the station there really wasn't any reason to go home this early. That was why the redhead was on her way to Olivia's favorite takeout place close to the Hall.

Casey knew from previous experiences, where the brunette had to stay all night with a child, that the Captain wouldn't leave the detective alone.

The squad room was empty by the time the ADA had gotten dinner. She could see the light on in the captain's office.

Knocking and simultaneously opening the door. "Hi Don. I thought you might want some dinner, now that you're stuck here all night."

Cragen looked up and couldn't help the smile brought out by the woman holding out a bag to him.

"I guess I owe this wonderful surprise to Benson having to stay here tonight, counsellor."

The twinkle in the old man's eyes betrayed his delight at getting a real dinner and not having to settle for stale donuts.

"Yes, and where is this elusive detective of mine?"

Giving the captain his food, Casey headed for the crib. There wasn't any point in Cragen saying where Olivia was. The redhead already knew. The brunette wouldn't leave the girl except for an occasional trip to the ladies room. They had been through this before and it probably wouldn't be the last time either.

As Casey was about to close the door, she heard the old man saying. "Have a good evening counsellor. I'll keep the guys away from the crib."

The merriment could easily be heard in Cragen's voice and it left little doubt to Casey of what he meant.

Even as Casey was on her way out that last comment could still make her blush. And she had only heard a little for that one time. Olivia on the other hand had been ribbed for months and once in awhile they still poked fun at the detective.

They hadn't been open about their relationship in the beginning. No need to risk their jobs if it wasn't serious. Elliot had been the only one to know.

That one night Cragen had hinted at had been much like this one. Olivia had had to cancel their plans to take care of two kids. Casey wasn't sure about the specifics anymore, but the mother had been murdered by her boyfriend. The redhead had come by with some ready explanation as to why she was there so late. Not that she had needed it. Elliot had been the only one in the squad room. Casey had also brought the brunette dinner on that occasion, but in a more hidden way as not to give them away.

Olivia and the redhead had been talking and without either of them noticing they fell asleep on the bed they had been sitting on. During the night they had ended up with their legs entangled and the brunette curled around the younger woman. That really was the only way for two adults to sleep comfortably on those beds. That in itself wouldn't have been a problem if it hadn't been for Fin and Munch coming in to get some shuteye themselves.

Imagine the guys surprise at finding Olivia wrapped around their ADA. The two men had forgotten all about sleep. Their exclamation had pulled the sleeping detective from her pleasant dreams. Thinking she was either in her own or in Casey's bed, the brunette fell off the bed as she turned. Scrambling to get to her feet, Olivia startled the redhead awake. That had not been the way they had wanted the SVU squad to find out.

Casey walked as quietly as she could in her heels. Slipping out of her shoes the redhead carefully put her bags on the bed next to the sleeping brunette and child. Lying in the bed in front of Casey, was her detective with a young girl curled into the brunette's side with an orange stuffed animal held between the blonde's arm and Olivia's torso.

Squatting down next to the bed, Casey softly kissed her detective and stroked her cheek. "Sweetie, I brought you dinner."

Olivia didn't wake but turned her head into the caress.

Leaning further in, "Liv baby, wake up." Before kissing her sleeping girlfriend one more time. This time lingering.

Casey knew the detective could be awake in mere seconds when the phone rang. Else the brunette didn't want to wake. It was like Olivia tried to make up for the times her job had torn her from sleep by refusing to wake up.

"Honey, I brought food for you and your bedmate." Casey stressed the last word.

That got the older woman's attention. Confused Olivia blinked before looking from the redhead to the young child curled up beside her.

"It's not nice to wake me like that." The sparkle in the ADA's eyes brought a bright smile to light up the brunette's tired face.

"I've missed you," Olivia said before leaning forward to kiss her lover properly for the first time that day.

Not willing to let go of this moment Casey pulled back only slightly. This was neither the time nor the place for what the younger woman wanted to do.

"I've missed you too, baby." Kissing the love of her life again the redhead got up. "I've brought you dinner. I knew you didn't have plans for getting any yourself and this way we can still eat together."

Though they had been whispering the movement of the detective had been enough to rouse the sleeping child.

The room wasn't all dark and Andrea could see the outline of another person. The detective was still besides the young girl and could fell it the moment the blonde tensed up. Gathering Andrea in her arms Olivia softly spoke.

"Sweetheart, you're safe. I got you."

The blonde was frightened but the detective had offered nothing but safety and comfort. That didn't mean that Andrea wasn't still scared.

Casey let the brunette do what she did best. While the redhead quietly sat on the bed opposite them. Giving Olivia and the young blonde time.

It always did amaze the counsellor how good the detective was with children. Casey knew Olivia didn't put much faith in her abilities. It wasn't an ability the detective could explain and therefore Olivia didn't believe it was something special. Casey knew that, that was what made the detective so good with victims and especially children.

Softly rocking the small child and humming the detective was held in a tight grip with the stuffed dino caught between them. When the shaking of the girl had subsided Olivia started talking again.

"Honey, you're safe. Casey is helping find who hurt your mommy."

Olivia could feel the young girl shifting in place but Andrea wasn't ready to let go yet.

"You see that nice lady over there?" The brunette waited for the blonde to move her head so the detective was sure Andrea was looking at Casey.

"That's Casey, she's a friend and she brought food for us. What do you say Andrea, are you hungry?"

The young girl didn't have to respond as the blonde's stomach did it for her.

"I'm that hungry too." Olivia smiled at Andrea. "Do you want to go see what Casey brought us? I think if we're lucky she might have desert too."

The detective was talking like this happened all the time. Andrea couldn't keep from reacting to the normalcy the brunette was projecting.

The blonde nodded. Setting Andrea on the floor, Olivia got up. Holding out her hand for the young girl to take. Slowly walking out of the crib to the couch and table in the open room over looking the squad room.

Holding on to Peter with one hand and Olivia with the other Andrea followed the redhead and their dinner.

Casey decided to sit in the chair opposite the couch. Giving the young girl enough space to feel comfortable, and at the same time allowing the blonde to sit next to Olivia.

They had barely gotten seated before Andrea pulled on the brunette's sleeve. "Livia."

"Yes sweetie, what is it?" Olivia leaned down as to better hear what the young blonde was saying.

"I hafta go pee." The blonde looked scared and uncomfortable.

Casey thought she might be the reason for the fear returning to the young child's eyes. And the redhead was considering leaving as not to make it more difficult for Andrea than it already was.

"Hey sweetheart it's okay. I'll go with you."

Olivia had also seen the fear in the blonde's eyes. But was convinced it was caused by the necessity of having to leave the room to find a bathroom. Scooping Andrea up in her arms and headed for the stairs, the brunette quietly spoke.

"Please stay Case." The ADA didn't know how her detective could read her mind like that. But somehow Olivia knew the right thing to say. Not that it had always been that way.

When Casey had first met the detective, Olivia had had no trouble finding words. It was just not the ones the younger woman wanted to hear. Later the brunette had hardly been able to string a sentence together if it wasn't work related.

As Olivia and Andrea came back up the stairs, the redhead was ready for them.

"Come on you two, dinner is getting cold and I might eat these cookies myself."

The blonde's eyes opened as wide as saucers. Not only the redheads comment but also the laugh from the detective had surprised the girl.

"You think we should eat?"

The smile on the brunette's face didn't falter and Casey could see the twinkle showing that Olivia was keeping the mood light with her joking.

Andrea not old enough to see or notice any of that was fully convinced that the two women were serious. Nodding solemnly and wiggling out of Olivia's arms to settle in front of her spaghetti and meatballs dinner.

Casey had gotten dinner at this small Italian family restaurant. The place didn't do much in take out but the owner had a soft spot for detective Benson. Olivia had helped his daughter regain her life after a brutal rape some years ago. Since then the brunette had been the exception to the rule of no take out. Both Olivia and Casey loved the place. The ingredients were always fresh and the food cooked with family recipes.

Having eaten maybe a quarter of the food, Andrea looked pleadingly at first the brunette then Casey. That was another thing; the portions were usually more than enough for two people.

The detective didn't say anything but looked pointedly at Casey and the paper bag containing the cookies. The redhead got the point. The ADA hoped she wasn't about to do something wrong. This was after all Olivia's strong suit.

"It's okay if you can't eat it all. Roberto makes too much for me too."

The smile the redhead received from the detective was enough encouragement for Casey to continue.

"Do you like chocolate chip cookies?" The nod and look of joy in the blonde's eyes was answer enough.

After handing, an all too large cookie, to the wide eyed girl, Casey conspiratorially stage whispered. "You think Olivia should have one too, or should we keep them?"

That had the young girl looking from one woman to the other. Afraid that the redhead might choose not to share the cookies with her savior, had Andrea trying to break hers to give a part to Olivia.

The detective quickly caught on to the confusion and thought process of the young blonde. Pulling Andrea closer and keeping her arm around the girl's shoulder Olivia spoke softly. "You keep your cookie, I'm sure Case has one just for me." Raising her eyebrow at the redhead. Casey got the message loud and clear. That was taking the joking too far for this young girl.

"I think Olivia is special just like you do. I have one here for her and even one for Captain Cragen, but he doesn't know that. We can save that one and you can have it tomorrow."

This relaxed Andrea again. The blonde's eyes clearly showed the girl's excitement of the promise of a cookie for the next day.

It had been a hard day for Andrea and the feeling of safety Olivia provided, combined with a full stomach soon had the young girl sleeping.

The two women enjoyed the comfortable silence while they finished their dinner.

"I'm sorry baby, this wasn't what we planned."

Getting up and taking Olivia's face in her hand the redhead was quick to assure her girlfriend.

"I know Liv, but Andrea needed you more than I did."

"Case…" Whatever it was that the brunette was about to say Casey stopped it by capturing the detective's lips with her own.

Olivia couldn't remember what her objection had been. Being kissed senseless by her lover seemed to have that effect.

"Liv…" When the ADA didn't get a reaction she gently caressed the brunette's check. "Baby, we're okay. We'll have our night just not tonight as we hoped."

Kissing her love once more Casey gathered herself and her belongings to head home.

"I brought you a set of clean clothes and I'll bring breakfast. We can't have Andrea start the day with Munch's idea of food."

Kissing Olivia before tearing herself away the redhead headed for home. Casey knew sleep would be sparse. She never did sleep all that well without Olivia.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. Sorry for the delay but it probably won't be much better for the next updates as this story is taking me some time to write.

* * *

Chapter 3

As predicted the ADA din't get much sleep. After Casey had moved in with Olivia, whenever the detective had to spend the night somewhere else the redhead was up most of the night. Working, reading or when Casey was especially nervous clean.

The night hadn't been all that great for the brunette either. Sleeping in the same bed as Andrea left the brunette with next to no space on the narrow bed. The blonde had woken up crying and shouting out several times. Each time Olivia was ripped from her sleep. It had taken at least half an hour for Andrea to go back to sleep each time. Not leaving much time for actual sleeping for the detective or the girl.

The other detectives had come in and Cragen had already divided assignments. Fin and Munch were heading out to talk to the neighbors and Andrea's sitter. Hoping the sitter would know of any family members. It might be Saturday but it would be easier to find people at home. And the events of Friday would still be fresh in mind. The victim's colleagues, though, would have to wait until after the weekend. Elliot had been sent to talk to the ME and CSU.

The captain had spent all night on his pull out bed, and knew of the screams coming from the young girl. He had banned the detectives from disturbing Olivia or Andrea. Cragen had full confidence that his detective would get all the information she could from the blonde. Hopefully giving them something to go on.

As Cragen was finishing up, Casey walked in not wearing her usual court attire but a more relaxed business look. The redhead had a last  
minute meeting this morning. Dropping a box of donuts on Munch's desk the ADA continued toward the stairs. "Donuts, now go make me this  
case."  
"Merry me, Casey." John couldn't keep from commenting. He would have been better of keeping his thoughts to himself. As soon as the words  
left Munch's mouth a smack to the back of his head was swiftly delivered by Fin.

"Excuse my partner here Casey, he hasn't had his morning sugar fix yet."  
As the ADA was walking up the stairs she could hear Munch complaining. "What did you do that for?"  
"Trying to save your boney ass. If Benson heard you talk like that to her girl, she'll kick it through the Holland tunnel."

Casey was still smiling from the squabble of the detectives when she stepped into the crib. "Oh Liv," as soon as the ADA laid eyes on the  
brunette, Casey could see that the night had been rough. The exhaustion was clear in the features of the sleeping detective.

The blonde was sleeping soundly, wrapped in the detective's arms. Olivia had found that the girl slept more peacefully that way. As if Andrea knew the brunette would keep her safe even in her sleep. Not that the redhead could blame the young girl. It was the ADA's preferred sleeping place as well.

They looked so peaceful that the redhead was reluctant to wake them. But the ADA had to leave soon and she knew Olivia would want to get  
started on the interview. That didn't mean Casey couldn't enjoy the sight of her lover. It was rare the redhead got the opportunity to just watch Olivia when the brunette was sleeping. It was the only time that the detective could fully escape all horrors of the world. Sleep didn't always work, but when it did Casey could see the innocence and beauty radiating from the brunette. Today was one of those few times where Olivia wasn't plagued by dreams of the victims.

Olivia was lying with her back out to the room. That way Andrea couldn't fall out of the bed, no matter how much tossing and turning the young girl did. As the bed was placed up against the wall. It was another of the detective's subconscious ways of protecting the girl. The movement during the night had left the brunette scarily close to the edge of the bed.  
Not wanting to risk Olivia falling out. Casey stood behind the brunette. That way the ADA would be able to stop her love from rolling off to the floor should Olivia be startled and move.  
Caressing the brunette's check with the back of her hand, Casey spoke softly as not to scare Andrea. "Sweetheart, it's time to get up."

Not wanting to wake after the night she had, Olivia mumbled something unintelligible but turned her head into the redhead's touch. Hoping for more of the fleeting contact. "I know sweetie, but this isn't the time. And you want to talk to Andrea."  
Olivia couldn't turn over as a response to the ADA. Turning would have the detective ending flat on the floor. That, however, didn't stop the brunette from half turning her torso so she could look at the redhead. "Morning baby."

Not being able to get up without disturbing the young blonde, Olivia raised her head for a kiss. Casey obliged with a sweet but short kiss. Much to the detective's frustration. She really hoped for something longer. It had been a long week and Olivia hadn't seen the redhead awake nearly enough. But this wasn't the time or the place. That didn't make it any less disappointing or mean that the detective wouldn't try to get just a little alone time with her girlfriend. Well it wouldn't exactly be alone as Andrea was sleeping right next to her. It didn't really matter because the brunette could fell the young girl stirring as Olivia tried to get another kiss from Casey.  
"Come on sleepyhead, you need to get up." The brightness and twinkle in the redhead's eyes said it all. They would have time together, hopefully later that day. Olivia tried to get up without disturbing the blonde, unsuccessfully.

The detective wasn't awake enough to start the day ahead of her. In anticipation of this Casey had brought coffee as well as the brunette's usual wakeup drink of orange juice. The ADA knew it would be an especially hard day for Andrea. The only thing Casey could do to make it even slightly better at this moment was to provide the girl with a nutritious meal. The blonde would need all the energy the ADA could provide if Andrea was to retell her story with the help of Olivia.

Andrea had been not exactly happy but okay to stay with the redhead, allowing the detective to change. Casey never did trust her own abilities with children. No matter what Olivia said or how well the redhead was at talking with the younger victims. It made no difference. Casey held herself up against the brunette and would fall short every time. It always came as a surprise when Olivia trusted her with such a scared child as Andrea. That the blonde allowed her presence and seemed to enjoy her company and breakfast was to the redhead astounding.

Olivia was reluctant to go back to the real world. Leaving the crib would mean talking to Andrea about what had happened in the young girl's home. Not that the detective had any real choice. It wouldn't be long before Cragen demanded answers. And pissing off the Captain wasn't anywhere near Olivia's to do list.

They had tried having Huang sit in, but that had caused Andrea to cling to the brunette refusing to talk. They had had to settle for him to listen in from the other room. It wasn't ideal, but it was the only way to get the blonde to talk.

As it turned out Andrea hadn't seen what had happened. After getting home the blonde girl had been playing in her room while the victim,  
Karen James, was making dinner. Andrea had heard voices. At first the girl hadn't paid any attention because it had sounded like normal conversation. When it had turned to yelling and then her mom screaming, Andrea had hid in her closet. Staying there, until Olivia came to get her.  
The young girl couldn't remember any specifics of what the man had yelled. But it hadn't been a voice the blonde could recognize as someone she knew.

During the day with the brunette, Andrea had opened up and was becoming more like the usual charming and outgoing child the blonde had been before her mother had been killed. The blonde wasn't as obviously afraid of men, but was more subdued around anyone other than Olivia.

By the time Olivia had gotten all the information the young girl was able to provide, ACS had sent a caseworker. Andrea would go to a temporary foster home. Charlotte Adams had taken care of a lot of children through out the years and now only took in a special child once in a while. When ACS didn't have another option. When the old woman had heard about what happened to Andrea, Charlotte had agreed to take the young girl in until something more permanent could be arranged.

Cragen had sent the brunette home, after Olivia came back from seeing Andrea safe to Charlotte's. The brunette hadn't been thrilled about it, but had no other choice. It wasn't that the detective didn't want to go home. Quite the contrary, Olivia was longing for time with Casey. But the brunette felt a need to help find answers for Andrea.

It didn't improve Olivia's mood that the redhead had decided to work from the DA's office even if it was a Saturday. Casey hadn't wanted to work from home when the brunette would be at the precinct.

Walking into the apartment, Olivia was met be a resounding silence, not even Tigger could be bothered to greet her.  
In the beginning after they had gotten this apartment, every time one of them walked in the door, Tigger had been there to greet them. Tigger was Casey's cat. Well now it was both of theirs.  
Olivia had found out about the then kitten a night the detective stopped by for legal advice on a case. When the brunette saw the kitten, details the detective had noticed in that last month started to come together.  
Casey had started holding the papers the redhead was reading in the air instead of placed on the table or in her lab. It didn't fit as soon as Olivia saw the kitten, because the detective had never been a cat person. Truth was the brunette never did have a pet or for that matter thought about having one.

Tigger had the day he arrived made every semi horizontal surface his sleeping place. That had included the ADA's folders and files. Preferably when the redhead was reading them. He hadn't been too fond of Olivia. When they were first introduced. The kitten had hissed at the brunette and ran to hide in the bedroom. Tigger had come to expect only two people in his home, Casey and the neighbor's daughter. She would come by to feed him and play with him when the ADA was otherwise engaged. And the kitten was not happy to let anyone else into his home. It had gotten better after the brunette had started coming by more often as the detective had finally found the courage to invite the redhead out on a date.

Olivia had called the redhead before arriving home. But Casey had been caught up in something, and the ADA couldn't leave that instance. So the brunette went running. Getting her frustrations, for not helping Andrea more, worked out. Running worked for the detective much the same way hitting baseball or playing softball did for Casey. It was a stress reliever. There was something about the steady sound of her shoes hitting the asphalt that cleared the brunette's head.

By the time Casey had been able to leave her office it was later than she had anticipated. And the redhead was feeling guilty that when Olivia finally was at home she was at the office. This was ironic; usually it was the other way around.  
Walking into their apartment Casey was met by the smells of the brunette's cooking. Olivia might not be a great chef but the detective was far better than the redhead.  
It didn't matter much how successful Olivia's experiments in the kitchen were. No what made a difference to Casey was the smile being in the kitchen brought to the brunette's face. Giving the brown eyes a life of their own.  
They had more than once had to throw out the dinner, Olivia had tried to make following a new recipe, because it turned out to be inedible. Not looking anything like the picture in one of the many cook books the brunette regularly looked through. Those nights they usually ended curled up on the couch with takeout watching a movie.  
Then there was the nights where the kitchen ended up looking like a bomb had gone off. That usually happened when they were in need of laughter to chase away the darkness. The cleaning of the kitchen wasn't the highlight of the night. But it signaled the time for them to clean off. And that was as much enjoyable as the food fight but it didn't result in laughter. But ended on their bed. They didn't get much sleep on those nights, but both Olivia and Casey found a different kind of energy. And much more important was the closeness. The few hours of sleep they did get was in each other's arms.  
Tonight, however, wasn't like that. No tonight, Casey could tell, the brunette had reverted back to an all time favorite of the ADA's. The detective's tomato sauce with chicken and fresh pasta. Tonight was about reconnecting and talking, hopefully without any outside distractions.

There was no use of trying to be quiet as to surprise the brunette. Olivia was always aware of her surroundings. No matter what the detective was doing. The redhead knew it was an occupational hazard. But there was more to it than being a police officer and having seen what Olivia had. That had only reinforced what the brunette had learned at an early age. When the brunette's mother had been drinking the young girl had to be aware of where Serena was to avoid being her mother's target. Awareness had been a necessary means to survival in the Benson household. Now Olivia used that lesson not only as part of her job, but also as the brunette's way of showing her affection. The detective might be aware of what Elliot did when they were working, but that was partially because they're partners and the life of one depends on the other. Whereas Olivia's awareness of Casey had changed as their relationship changed. The brunette showed affection in everything that  
she did. Knowing the location of the younger woman when in the same place had always been a part of it.

Casey could see that the brunette had been out running. Olivia had a habit of leaving her running shoes lying around. Actually any pair of shoes the detective used was left where the older woman took them off. Now Olivia at least dropped them somewhat to the side. Unless that was when the brunette was exhausted, mentally or physically. Then Casey would most likely trip over the offending shoes.  
Right after they had moved in together the redhead had tried hard to get Olivia to change that particular habit. Now Casey saw it as one of the quirks that made Olivia, Olivia. It was also an indicator of the detective's state of mind.

Picking up the brunette's shoes and putting them away with her own, Casey slowly made her way from the front door further into the apartment. Leaving her briefcase in the living room before turning toward the open kitchen and Olivia. Choosing to greet the brunette before changing to something more comfortable. The redhead was desperate to get out of this pantsuit. This was supposed to be their weekend off and Casey hadn't planned on wearing anything fancier than jeans.  
Olivia hadn't acknowledged the ADA's pretense. Casey was certain the detective knew she was being watched. But the redhead wasn't about to  
let this rare opportunity to just quietly watch the brunette get away.

The brunette was dressed in a fitting deep red tank top and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. The jeans looked a little too long as the detective was barefooted. Somehow Olivia's inclination to walk around without shoes or socks even on the coldest days always surprised the redhead. It wasn't that Casey hadn't seen it or even commented on it on many occasions before. Quite the contrary. It had more to do with the younger woman's own feeling of warmth.

Casey could never get warm enough. Whereas Olivia liked the cold as much as penguins. The brunette loved to sleep with the window open even during the winter. For some reason the detective always had an inner glow that kept her warm. Casey regularly took advantage of her girlfriend's warmth. It gave the redhead an excuse for snuggling up to Olivia. Not that Casey needed an excuse.  
It was kept warm enough in the apartment for the younger woman not to freeze all the time. And Olivia got to open the window in the bedroom  
at night, most of the year. The redhead had refused to sleep with an open window during the blizzard that almost shut down the city before Christmas. The cool night air in the room was a nice contrast to the warmth of Olivia's body as it was wrapped around Casey.  
Casey was rather happy about the compromise. Not only didn't she feel cold all the time, but it also ensured that Olivia wasn't covered in too many layers of clothes when at home.

Olivia looked more relaxed standing in the kitchen stirring the tomato sauce than the brunette had in a long time. Casey took her time walking up behind the detective. As the younger woman was about to engulf Olivia in a hug and kiss the brunette's neck the older woman finally spoke.  
"Hey sweetheart, you're just in time. Dinner's ready in about 5 minutes."  
"I'll go change before we eat then."  
Enjoying the embrace of the redhead, Olivia moved her head slightly to the side to allow Casey more room to continue kissing. "Umm," lost in the feeling of Casey's lips on her throat, the brunette hadn't registered what the ADA had said.  
"You didn't hear a word I just said." Not getting any kind of response the redhead backed up a little.  
"Huh," dropping all pretense of sounding remotely intelligent Olivia turned around to face Casey.  
The brightness in the younger woman's eyes let the brunette know that Casey was only kidding. Olivia gave up on trying to answer something, they both knew she hadn't heard, and stepped forward to kiss the redhead.  
The smile was clear in the ADA's voice as she backed out of Olivia's reach. "You said something about dinner and I'm going to go change so we can eat." Casey walked out of the kitchen laughing softly at the pout on Olivia's face. "You can keep that thought for later, detective."

Dinner had been without interruptions. Leaving the two women to talk about anything besides work. It was a nice change not to have Olivia called in to work. Casey knew that Cragen was trying not to rely on the brunette as much these days. But it proved to be harder finding another female detective to work at SVU and there were some victims that would only talked to a female.

A quite night with her lover was exactly what Olivia needed. Not having to think about all the cases and the faces of the victims the detective had come across. What the brunette didn't say, but Casey knew by the look in the older woman's eyes. Olivia felt guilty for not working Andrea's case this weekend. But the Captain knew it wouldn't do any good having the brunette working herself to the ground. And they most likely wouldn't get anything new to go on until after the weekend.

They had ended up watching half of some old film on TV before their kissing had led them to the bedroom.

The room was warmer than usual. Because Olivia hadn't bothered to open the window before they fell asleep. That was why when Casey woke up she found the brunette laying with nothing covering her naked body. That was if you didn't count the redhead's body snuggled close.  
It was still early and Casey wasn't ready to start the day. That didn't mean the redhead couldn't lay awake and enjoy the body next to her. Casey was reluctant to wake the sleeping detective but that meant the younger woman couldn't touch the olive skin in front of her. Tempting as that might be. Casey lasted no more than 10 minutes as temptation got too big when the brunette turned to her back. Exposing her body fully to the redhead. This was too much. After having had almost no time with her girlfriend the ADA didn't want to let this chance go. Starting by pressing her lips against the skin right over the detective's heart. Casey ghosted kisses over the brunette's left breast.  
Not ready to give up on this chance by waking Olivia just yet, Casey continued with the light kisses she was raining down on the gorgeous olive skin in front of her. The redhead hadn't touched with anything  
other than her lips. Though, the urge to claim Olivia as hers was getting stronger.  
By the time the older woman was stirring, Casey had returned to where she started. Olivia's left breast. Without being fully awake the brunette's body was straining for more contact with the elusive touch of the younger woman's lips.  
When Olivia started moaning, the redhead captured the brunette's straining nipple with her mouth. That caught Olivia's full attention and the detective finally opened her eyes. Kissing the brunette now that she was awake, Casey looked at Olivia with bright eyes.  
"Morning," the redhead couldn't, even if she had wanted to, keep the love out of her eyes.  
"Morning, this was a nice way to awake up."

They had spent most of the day in bed, shutting out the rest of the world. If only for a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. My great beta cathandsaraforever55 has been demanding she needs a life, no it's not only that but this story is proving to be harder to write than I anticipated. It have the ideas but have been having some trouble converting them to something worth reading. I can't promise you that the next chapter won't take as long but I'm trying.  
I have and will probably take some liberties in regard to the workings of the New York police department to fit my story universe. Mostly because lets face it I have no idea of how any US police department works.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning came much too soon. But a new week waits for no one. And this wasn't going to be an exception.

Casey had a full day ahead of her, with arraignment and court appearance. The redhead was hoping Judge Donnelly had had a pleasant weekend. And that the judge didn't feel the need to ruin the ADA's day.

Olivia had several open cases that needed to be looked at. The Karen James case would hopefully get some new leads as the detectives tracked down the woman's colleagues, but that case was mostly Fin and Munch's. The only reason the brunette had become involved on Friday was, because Andrea had been terrified of men.

That was if nothing new came in during the day.

Coming into the squad room Olivia could immediately tell this would be a bad day. Cragen was out of his office with a newspaper in one hand, and the look on his face was far from happy.

"I want to know who leaked this to the press." The Captain held out the Post showing the front page as he spoke. There above the fold was a story about Karen James' murder. And that was far from the worst part. No, the article stated that a witness to the murder was helping the police and was in temporary custody of ACS. It didn't have any specifics about Andrea, but the article could be misinterpreted as Andrea being a reliable eye witness able to pick out the murderer.

None of the detectives moved when the captain made an order, instead they stared blankly at the paper. Cragen spoke once again, "Today people."

That had the desired effect.

"Benson, Stabler. You have a case. Victim in route to hospital. Officers are waiting on you at the scene, Stabler."

This wasn't the time to ask questions of the Captain. Leeks to the press never put Cragen in an accommodating mood.

This was not the way Olivia had wanted to start off the week.

When the detective arrived at the ER the day just got worse. A 13 year old girl was beaten and raped on her way to school. The rapist had left the girl naked in an alley; to be found by an old lady out walking her dog.

The girl was beaten badly. But was still able to give Olivia something to go on. Apparently the rapist hadn't been all that clever. First of he hadn't used a condom. Second he had counted on having intimidated the girl to keep her from describing him to the police. Of course it was a major help that the young girl was brave enough to relive the worst moment of her life.

At least that was how Olivia thought of it. Cragen on the other hand believed that the girl remembering all the details were more due to the skills of detective Benson.

The Captain had known when Olivia applied, that the brunette had a way with children. That became even more apparent after the first case Olivia worked at SVU concerning a molested child.

It wasn't easy to find someone with that kind of gift with scared women and children. It was always hard to get new detectives to work at SVU. The positions in Special Victims were voluntary as opposed to most of the other units, where officers were assigned. SVU also had a terrible reputation with other officers in the force. That was until their families were exposed to something that would leave them needing the help of the Special Victims Unit.

The Captain had recently received three applications for positions in SVU. None of the options were ideal at first glanced. Two of them were men. Which wasn't exactly what Cragen was looking for. And if that wasn't bad enough it seemed that both male applicants were looking rather fishy. They had complaints about being too friendly with female victims in their jackets. They might be looking for easy access to females that wouldn't complain and were hoping SVU was the place for that.

The third applicant was a woman, but she hadn't been an officer for long and wasn't yet a detective. Though on her way and according to her Captain, would get there within a year or two. She also had good recommendations from everybody she worked with in her short time on the force.

Before Cragen could make a decision he would have to talk to the woman. The Captain would have Benson join them at the end of the interview, as he planned on having Olivia train any new member of their squad he could find. He knew the brunette was a great judge of character and would be able to say if the woman had what it took working here, within minutes of meeting the person.

The day had been busy even compared to Casey's normal standards. The ADA hadn't seen any of the detectives. The warrant Elliot had requested had to be delivered by one of the clerks. In fact Casey had to talk to the judge over the phone in one of the short breaks the redhead had gotten during the day. Looking on the bright side it had kept Casey from getting yelled at by the DA for the leak to the press.

By the time court had let out for the day Casey had several hours' worth of paperwork to occupy her. And that was without the new rape case Olivia and Elliot had a suspect in. When the ADA called the precinct, Munch told her Stabler and Benson were out apprehending the suspect. If the detectives found the suspect tonight they had enough to hold him overnight, and do a line up in the morning.

Getting to go home at a reasonable hour wasn't getting easier. It was as if the necessary paperwork grew each year Casey worked as an ADA for special victims. It was getting so bad that she was starting to delay the paperwork that didn't need her immediate attention. And handing off what she could to who ever she could find.

DA Branch was starting to notice and there had for the last months been talk about expanding the legal staff sex crimes going around the DA's office. It didn't make matters worse that Casey had one of the higher closing rates of the ADAs. That got the DA's attention.

The line up had gone without a hitch. The 13 year old rape victim was proving to be a solid witness. The girl had with no doubt pointed out the suspect that had been in custody since Monday night.

The detectives had managed to solve this case in a day but unfortunately it didn't always go that easy. That was why, even if no new cases had come in that all the detectives were out by Tuesday afternoon, when Jennifer Thomas walked in to interview with Cragen, she found the squad room empty.

Jennifer was young compared to his other detectives. Only 25. She wasn't straight out of the academy but not by much. She wasn't much too look at. Shorter than average with short dark blonde hair. She wasn't skinny but there definitely wasn't much excess fat, no Jennifer was built rather compactly. But she moved with a graciousness that Cragen wouldn't have expected from her look.

After having talked to the young woman for a good half hour and gotten a good impression Cragen thought it time to have Olivia met Jennifer.

Calling the brunette. The younger woman was looking more and more uncomfortable as the conversation wore on.

"Benson." The standard greeting Cragen had come to expect from his female detective sounded clear and crisp. If you didn't know her you might think of it as rude or Olivia as angry. But Cragen knew better.

"If you're not doing something that can't wait an hour, you're needed at the precinct now, Benson." Not that Cragen's part of the phone call could be classified as friendly sounding, if you didn't know him.

The Captain considered Olivia as his daughter most of the time. But he always used Benson when it was necessary to differentiate between their ranks. This way Olivia always knew when Cragen used the boss card or was more fatherly. It made for a great working relationship.

"Not something El can't handle alone, Cap'n. I'm on my way, might be 15 minutes."

Cragen had continued with a more relaxed conversation with Jennifer while waiting for his detective. They didn't have to wait long before a knock on the door announced detective Benson had arrived.

Poking her head in, in the same movement as she had knocked, Olivia looked surprised at seeing someone else besides Cragen in the office.

"Sorry Cap'n, didn't know you had company."

As the brunette was about to close the door Cragen spoke up. "That's quite alright Olivia. She's the reason I asked you to come."

Waiting for the detective to enter before making introductions.

"Jennifer, this is Detective Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is Jennifer Thomas."

Cragen hadn't let any of the detectives in on the search for new man power for the squad in form of a woman. He had talked slightly with Munch, but that was more about the detective's wishes about less fieldwork. John was beginning to feel his years on the force and couldn't keep up anymore. Munch had been reluctant to leave special victims for retirement. They were his only family. John still wanted to be a part of and help the squad in a way he could. So a new detective would be a help to Munch as well. John would from time to time get to help in the field especially because Jennifer wasn't a detective and needed training. And that would take some of Olivia's time.

Before any of this could be fulfilled it was important that Olivia got a good impression of Officer Thomas. If not the brunette would be a pain in his ass. Not to mention the training of Jennifer wouldn't be as good. Not because Olivia wouldn't train her, but because so much of what the brunette did was subconscious.

Jennifer could feel that the captain wanted her to impress Olivia and it made the young woman nervous. What Cragen hoped for was that tOlivia would naturally comfort the young officer. It was an ability that came to the detective as easily as breathing. It wasn't that the brunette couldn't or wouldn't be pleasant, Olivia could still be polite but rarely pleasant if the detective didn't like you.

Cragen hadn't needed to worry. Nervousness wasn't enough to put Olivia off. The detective met her fair share of nervous people on a daily basis. What Olivia looked for was something not even the brunette could put into words.

The captain might not be as good at reading people as Olivia. But he did know the brunette. After letting the detective talk to Jennifer for a little while, he felt it safe to offer the young officer the job in his squad.

When there was a quiet moment between the two women talking, Cragen saw it as his time to make it official.

"As you know, I have been looking for someone to relieve you from being on call pretty much 24/7, Olivia."

Cragen knew the brunette wasn't stupid, and Olivia had most likely figured out where he was going with this. However, the captain needed to say this. Not so much for Olivia's sake but for Jennifer's. That didn't stop the detective for interrupting and keeping Cragen from what he had planned on saying.

"Who will she be working with?" Cragen was right. The brunette already knew that the reason for her meeting Thomas was to introduce a new squad member. What Olivia wasn't so sure about was why the rest of the squad wasn't there.

"You," seeing the look in Olivia's eyes he elaborated without being prompted. "She'll be partnered with you, Olivia."

"But I already have a partner." The detective didn't want to believe this and that more than anything else had her protesting. If she was truthful to herself she had suspected this from the beginning.

"I know, and Elliot will be working with Fin. Munch will get to stay off fieldwork as he has requested. It all works out this way."

Olivia knew there was no reason to complain, the captain had already made up his mind. It clearly showed in his eyes.

"Right. When you're done come find me Thomas and I'll give you the tour." With that Olivia left the office to get a little time on her own to process what had just happened.

Jennifer was surprised, she hadn't wanted to start off on a bad foot with her new partner. Coming in as the newbie and breaking up old partners wasn't her idea of a good beginning.

"I'll have your transfer papers signed and at 1PP today. That will make it possible for you to start tomorrow morning. Will that be okay with you Thomas?"

She didn't really have a choice, but it was always good to make it sound that way.

"Yes sir." As Jennifer was about to leave she thought it best to ask one question as not to start the assignment of with sounding stupid.

"What did you mean by 24/7, sir?"

Cragen smothered a chuckle at how young Jennifer sounded at that moment. "There are some victims too scared of men to even consider talking to one, even if it's one of my detectives. That's were Benson comes in."

The Captain hadn't been as clear as he thought, but this was something the young woman would have to find out for herself. You couldn't explain the amazing work Olivia did for all those frightened women and children.

They had some possible leads in the Karen James' murder case but nothing that had panned out as Tuesday came to an end.

By the time that Fin, Elliot and Olivia showed up Wednesday morning, Munch had already moved his things to another desk. As John wouldn't be partnered with any one of the detectives but would still be working in the squad room he got the desk of to the side.

The old detective had known about the possibility of the move in a long time. And Cragen had informed him last night of the new addition to the squad.

"Why has he moved his bony butt over there, Cap'n? Am I getting a new partner?"

Cragen had come out of his office as he noticed his detectives arriving. He brought Jennifer with him out into the squad room.

"Yes Fin…"

Before he could get any further Fin had interrupted. "Fresh meat, that will be an improvement to that old man." He smiled to Munch and hadn't noticed the grin that graced Cragen's face.

"A new partner yes, but fresh meat I wouldn't exactly say."

That got both of Elliot and Fin's attention. "What?" They had both thought that the young woman standing next to the captain would be Fin's partner.

"You'll be working with Stabler." Cragen didn't try to continue after this. He knew there would be objections, from Elliot especially.

Stabler was under the misguided opinion that he was special in some ways. The captain's golden boy.

"I already have a partner. I work with Liv." Elliot hadn't noticed that Olivia hadn't said anything, he was absorbed in convincing the captain that he was working with the brunette.

Not wanting to get into a discussion about this, Cragen raised his voice slightly when he answered. "As of today, you're partnered with Fin, Stabler."

That closed Elliot's mouth. Cragen knew it was brief respite before the ex-marine would make his displeasure known again.

Turning slightly so he looked at Jennifer before speaking, to make sure the young woman knew she was being addressed.

"These are detectives John Munch, Odafin Tutuola, Elliot Stabler, and as you already know Olivia Benson." The captain pointed to each detective as he introduced them. "And this is Officer Jennifer Thomas. She will be, as you have already guessed, partnered with Olivia."

When the greetings had run their course, Cragen spoke again. "Stabler you can move your things at a convenient time today. We don't have any new cases as of now. Where are we with the James' murder case, any suspects?"

That was it. Jennifer was thrown in and now all Cragen could do was hope she could swim. It wouldn't matter how much time and energy Olivia put into training the young woman if Jennifer couldn't handle special victims.

According to one of Karen's coworker, the victim had complained about a guy who wouldn't leave her alone. The coworker had seen him a couple of times when they were returning from lunch. She would meet with a sketch artist this morning before Munch would talk to her again. There had been some activity on Karen's credit card after her death. The security tapes from the stores were at TARU and Fin and now Elliot were looking into that.

Olivia apparently would be easing Jennifer into things. That meant going through open cases on the brunette's workload. Introducing her to Casey probably wouldn't be a bad idea either. Make the young woman comfortable would help in the long run.

The day was turning out to be a good one for special victims. They hadn't caught any new cases by lunch time.

Olivia managed to track the redhead down at the courthouse in the ADA's lunch break. Casey didn't notice that the detective was followed by a younger woman. The redhead greeted Olivia as usual. It wasn't the greeting one would expect from a detective and ADA with a normal working relationship. Not to say that they were all over each other.

There was something Jennifer couldn't put her hand on as much as it was a feeling. The touch from the ADA on Olivia's arm and the way the redhead looked at the detective, spoke for itself.

"Hey Liv, you have time for lunch?" Casey's eyes brightened as the detective came up to her.

"Not really, but I wanted to introduce you to someone, and knew you would be in court all day."

Casey could feel the caress of Olivia's eyes and shivered at the love she could see written there.

"Case, this is my new partner Jennifer Thomas. And this is our ADA Casey Novak."

"New partner, what happened to El?" The confusion was obvious in Casey's eyes. That was until the ADA remembered Cragen talking about Olivia teaching her abilities with victims to someone.

Before Olivia could explain further, Casey corrected herself. "New partner of course, nice to meet you."

"You knew about this." I wasn't a question.

"Err… Don told me about looking for another female detective for some of the late night calls. And he might have mentioned you getting the honor of training her."

The redhead just knew this would come back to bite her. There was no way Olivia would let this go without hearing everything Cragen had said.

"Great, you think he could have told me sooner." Casey knew that what Olivia had really meant was that she should have told the brunette earlier.

Gently putting her hand on the brunette's arm. "I've got to go. Donnelly is not having her best day and lunch is shorter than usual."

Before the ADA turned to go she directed her attention to the young woman next to Olivia. "It was nice to meet you Detective Thomas and I'll see you again. Don't let them intimidate you too much."

Smiling one last time to the brunette and letting her hand linger, Casey turned to head to the courtroom.

"Come on kid, let's head back to the precinct."

Jennifer looked one more time from the ADA retreating form to the brunette before she followed. "Don't call me kid, ma'am. I have a name."

That made Olivia laugh. "You'll do alright Thomas. I'll make you a deal. You don't call me ma'am, and I won't call you kid. How's that?"

Not sure what she should call the detective. "I think I can do that, but what do I call you then?"

"You could try with my name." Olivia was having a hard time keeping from laughing at the younger woman. That this was apparently not something Jennifer had thought of was obvious. Getting serious once more, there really was no reason to make it more difficult for her new partner. "Why don't we go with Olivia, but if you want, Benson works as well."

This shocked Jennifer. Why would the detective let her call her Olivia? They had only just met and she had broken up an old partnership. "But you just met me."

Seeing the confusion clearly written on the young woman's face, Olivia suggested that they go somewhere quiet for lunch. That would give her time to explain. Olivia might not have been thrilled to get a new partner, but that was how it worked. Now that she had, she was determined to make it work.

They both had a sandwich for lunch but where Jennifer had a soda with it Olivia ordered coffee. At the strange look she received the brunette said. "You'll find that coffee can be your best friend, but don't drink it if Munch made it unless you're desperate, that is. And it's a food group to Casey."

Like that explained it all. And to Olivia it did, but the last comment in particular made the younger woman look again. This and meeting Casey in the courthouse was beginning to add up. Jennifer knew there was more to it than she at this moment could see.

"Why does Miss Novak's coffee habit matter?"

Olivia could see where this was going. It wasn't that she tried to keep her relationship with Casey a secret. Everybody already knew about it. No, Olivia just hadn't planned on telling Jennifer on their first day working together. It was always hard to predict the reaction she would get, especially from police officers. Well, they might as well get this over with. If the notion of her relationship with the ADA would be a problem Olivia would rather know now.

"Living with Case has exposed me to her obsession and she would probably say that she changed me."

It would be better if Jennifer wanted to leave if she did so now. That would save Olivia the trouble of caring and get rejected. The brunette wasn't exactly looking for approval but that didn't mean she liked to be rejected because of her relationship with Casey.

"Oh."

This raised Olivia's hackles. She didn't mind prejudice being directed at herself, but if Jennifer as much as though of going after Casey.

"Oh, what?" Olivia didn't bother trying to hide her anger.

"That it explains the courthouse. The way Miss Novak looked at you like you were the only one there."

"Yeah sorry about that." Olivia's voice was much calmer and the look in her eyes got softer. "We try not to let that happen too much in public when we're working."

"No problem. But back to the reason you brought me here."

That was it? Olivia hadn't expected such easy acceptance from her new partner. Not even Elliot had been that good about it. Caught a little of guard the brunette couldn't remember why she taken Jennifer here.

Catching the short glimpse of confusion in the detective's eyes, Jennifer continued. "You sure you want me to call you by your first name?"

Again Olivia could see the insecurity and this time just how young Jennifer looked. "It's my name so why not, and sides ma'am makes me feel old." The brunette thought it best to inject some humor and that way get the younger woman to lighten up.

"My old partner wanted me to call him sir. Only last week would he allowed me to call him by his first name, and that was only because he knew I was hoping to work special victims. Or as he said, the panty police."

"That's just crap, calling me ma'am doesn't show more respect and it definitely won't help me teach you what I know. Olivia will be fine for now."

For someone who had found out she would get a new partner only yesterday Olivia was showing the younger woman more kindness than Jennifer had experienced in a long time.

A small smile gracing Jennifer's face and brightened the woman's eyes.

"I'll call you Olivia on the condition that you lay of Jennifer. It's Jen, only my parents call me Jennifer."

* * *

Yeah I know terrible to keep you all waiting for so long, but I would still love to hear what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm terrible at updating not only this story but also my CSI. I'm trying to get the chapters out sooner but real life doesn't want to cooperate. But on the bright side I chose not to split this into two chapters so it's long. Now enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**

Chapter 5

It had been a good idea to have the new member of the squad start on a Wednesday. The middle of the week was usually quieter, as this day had proved to be. Until this time the captain was considering sending Olivia and Jen home. That was when the call came in.

He hadn't thought much of it at first. It had sounded like the responding officers had wanted to pawn the case off on special victims so they wouldn't be bothered. That was until he got more information.

The neighbors had called 911 when they heard loud noises, and a woman scream. Charlotte Adams and Andrea James had been attacked in Charlotte's home. Somehow Karen's murderer had found the location of Andrea and showed up to silence the witness, he thought could put him in prison.

It wasn't the case that Cragen wanted to throw his new officer into, but he knew he wouldn't have a choice. There was no way he would be able to keep Benson away. That didn't mean he would let Olivia take lead on this case. No this was a new aspect of Fin and Stabler's case and it would stay that way. Olivia would be needed to talk to the young girl yet again. Cragen was sure that after this latest attack, Andrea wouldn't let any male person anywhere near her. He was absolutely certain that Benson would be, if not more, just a vehemently about men nearing Andrea as the girl would be.

This had without warning turned out to be a day from hell. Cragen yelled an address to Benson and Thomas. And told them that a woman and child had been attacked.

"Cap'n that's Charlotte Adams address, did something happen to Andrea?"

"Benson you need to be there before the EMTs."

That was all the answer Olivia needed. Something had happened to Andrea and it was now her job to protect the young girl once more.

"How fast can you get us there, Jen?" Not bothering to look back and see if her partner followed. Grabbing her jacket Olivia headed for the departments garage. Jen was jogging to keep up with the determined brunette. "Come on get a move on, Jen, you heard the Cap'n."

Jennifer might not be a detective yet, but she was still dressed as the other detectives in special victims, the only difference was her shield. Fumbling she tried to attach it to her jacket as she caught up with Olivia at the car. "Sorry 'bout that."

Jennifer wasn't sure why Olivia was willing to let her drive, that was highly unexpected. It would even have surprised the other detectives had she, had time to ask them. Olivia usually didn't put her life in the hands of someone she barely knew. And driving in New York could be an experience, especially when you needed to get somewhere fast.

The brunette had even surprised herself. There was something about Jen that let her trust the other woman. And besides Olivia needed to call Casey. She wouldn't want to risk Cragen having to call and say she wouldn't be home, again. It was better to warn the redhead of the likelihood of Olivia spending yet another night at the precinct.

They got to the apartment in what could be considered record time. Considering it was rush hour. Despite that they hadn't been able to beat the EMTs to the scene. Cragen had anticipated this, and had demanded that nobody but Detective Benson be allowed near the girl.

Two ambulances had been requested and the first team of EMTs were loading up Charlotte, when Olivia and Jen walked in.

Fin came out from the living room to point Olivia in the direction of Andrea. "Hey, looks like they were attacked in here. Andrea must have managed to hide in what appears to the room set up for foster kids."

He didn't have to say that he was hoping more than anything, that the young blonde had moved herself and hadn't been forced by the attacker.

Olivia didn't think to explain to Jen what she would do or why. A child needed her and that was all consuming.

The dark blonde didn't mind. She had already figured from the brunette's phone call to Casey that this girl was somehow more special. But also, that the young blonde trusted Olivia. No, Jen didn't mind just watching the brunette. Maybe she would be so lucky to see some of what made the older woman so good at her job.

Olivia did much the same as she had done on Friday. She sat on the floor in the middle of the room facing the closet. Holding up her hand for Jen to stay at the door. Not quite out of view, but not the first thing Andrea would see. The brunette didn't want to scare the young girl by springing a new person on her as the first thing. But Olivia didn't want Andrea to think they were completely alone, and then have the blonde notice Jen, either. Signaling for the younger woman to sit on the floor, to present a less intimidating figure.

Talking in an unbelievable soft and comforting voice, Jen got a glimpse of why victims liked and trusted Olivia.

"Andrea sweetie, it's Olivia."

It got quiet and Jen didn't understand what the brunette was waiting for. That was until a sound was heard from the closet. It wasn't the young girl talking but rather the sound of movement.

"Honey, do you want to come out here with me?"

There was that sound again and once more it prompted the detective to continue with her soft reassurances.

"That's okay sweetie. I'll just sit here until you're ready."

Again there was waiting and the younger woman was beginning to suspect a part of what made Olivia great, was her patience with children. How did Olivia know what that sound meant? It wasn't like she could see Andrea. Jen wasn't sure she could ever learn this.

"It's okay to come out sweetie. You're safe, nothing can hurt you."

Olivia thought she saw the door move slightly and somehow the detective was reminded of the stuffed dino, Peter. "Sweetheart, do you have Peter in there with you?"

This time the brunette got more of a reaction. A small blonde head peeked out. "No." The voice was so soft that Jen almost didn't catch it being said. As soon as she said that, Andrea retreated back into the safety. This time though the blonde didn't close the door.

Turning her head to focus on Jen, Olivia whispered her request. "A stuffed animal, orange dino with green spots. See if you can find it. It may be the answer to getting her to come out."

Quickly getting up and heading for the living room. Jen stopped short of entering as she saw CSU working. Trying to get Fin's attention, but she wasn't sure of what to call him. Jen chose to state her question to the room at large.

"Have you seen an orange stuffed animal? Olivia said it was important."

O'Halloran turned, not at all happy about taking a potential piece of evidence out of the room before he was done with it. But the young woman had mentioned Olivia, and that made a difference to the CS tech. The brunette wouldn't make such a request if it wasn't important.

"It's over there. Give me a minute and you can have it."

Starting to photograph the dino, before he picked it up to look for any obvious evidence or transfer. The stuffed animal had been lying away from where the attack had occurred and O'Halloran didn't see a problem with handling it over to the young woman.

Hurrying through the hallway to get the stuffed animal to Olivia, Jen almost forgot to slow down as she came to the room. One look from the brunette was enough to reminding the younger woman, what it was they were doing there. Walking slowly into the room, Jen handed the dino to Olivia and quietly sat down by the door, to continue watching.

When Jen was seated, Olivia turned her attention back to the open closet door. "Sweetie, I have Peter here and he's safe too. Do you want to come out and join us?"

As Olivia had predicted Peter was the way to Andrea. The brunette had suspected that the young blonde had become even more attached to the stuffed animal after her mother's death.

The young blonde peeked out to see if Peter was really there, and to make sure that it was Olivia and not someone pretending. The girl couldn't have put so many words on it but she was scared it was just another trick. Looking around before risking coming out, Andrea stiffened, when she noticed the woman sitting by the door.

Olivia had expected this, and before the blonde could get more scared she spoke soothingly. "It's okay, sweetie, that's Jen, she works with me."

That was all it took, Andrea had finally decided that it was indeed her Livia sitting on the floor, waiting for her. Rushing out and flinging herself into Olivia's arms the tears finally came.

"It's okay, I got you honey." Olivia had noticed right away that the young girl didn't use her left arm and the young body seemed to have taken some hits. It wasn't only Charlotte that needed medical attention.

"The EMTs still out there?"

"Err…" Jen was momentarily confused before she recognized that the detective was talking to her. "Yes they are still waiting."

Getting up wasn't easy, but Olivia was determined, she wasn't letting go of Andrea. That the young girl was hurt made it more difficult for the detective to move as not to hurt the blonde. "You just hang on sweetie, I'll get you to a doctor and we'll make everything better."

"Not leave me, Livia."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm not letting go anytime soon."

That seemed to calm Andrea for the time being, that was until the girl saw that the EMTs were two men. Even after Cragen had specifically demanded an all female crew. The captain knew they had them for situation like this one.

Struggling to get closer to the brunette, Andrea was almost wailing.

"No Livia, no go."

Fin came into the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

"Damn, Liv, I specific told them to get a female team, don't know why the idiots didn't listen, sorry." He started herding all the people in the hallway out of Olivia's way. For some reason these EMTs were stupid beyond belief.

"No sweetie, we're not going with them, Jen is driving us."

The brunette looked at the younger woman as they started to move out of the apartment. Only to be halted by the angry voice of one unbelievably stupid EMT. He would regret speaking up at this moment forever. Olivia could only send him a death glare, which alone was almost enough to make him piss his pants. There were stories going around, even at the EMTs about Detective Benson. This was not a detective you wanted to mess with.

The brunette continued toward the elevator expecting Jen to follow.

Fin on the other hand had no trouble laying into the EMT. Who had so poorly judge the situation and demanded that Andrea ride in the ambulance. Olivia only heard the raised voice of Fin before she got on the elevator, which had been the point of him waiting. They both knew better than to scare the already frightened child. As the doors were closing a shocked Jen came in, to ride to the lobby.

"First lesson, you never ever let an EMT intimidate you to do something you know will further scare or hurt a victim."

Jen felt an overwhelming urge to say 'yes ma'am', but remembered Olivia wasn't fond of being addressed as that from her.

"You might experience them trying to bully you, but the victim comes first no matter how scared you become." Stressing the word you. Olivia wasn't expecting Jen to answer, the brunette knew what it was like the first time you had to get a child out of a difficult situation. "It will be difficult the first couple of times, but you'll get the hang of it. 'Sides by this time tomorrow the EMTs know you're with me, that'll probably keep them from the worst of it."

Talk about being confused. The dark blonde didn't know what to say or what to make of what the detective had just told her. But she figured she had to say at least something to let Olivia know that she heard.

"I'll remember Olivia."

The brunette just shrugged at this. "You'll probably have to learn by yourself, like I did."

By this time they had reached the lobby and that stalled any further comments from Jen. This time the younger woman knew what to do and where to go, without having to follow Olivia around like a puppy.

Walking through the sea of police personal and having them step aside to let them through was a new feeling for Jen. It was making her feel uncomfortable and she hurried to get to the car.

Jen had reached the car before the brunette. Which was just fine with Olivia, this way they could get to the ER that much faster.

"No need for the speed you showed on our way here." The detective said as she got into the backseat with Andrea.

The drive to the ER was made in silence. The only sound heard was Olivia's soft murmurs to Andrea from the backseat.

It was their luck that when they arrived at the ER a female nurse, who knew Olivia, had just started her shift. Otherwise they would have probably had to wait before being seen, because Andrea hadn't come in on an ambulance. This way the nurse found the doctor, who had examined the young blonde on Friday.

Walking into the exam room the doctor spoke to the room in general. "I had hoped I wouldn't see you here for a long time, Andrea."

It wasn't quite enough to make the blonde relax, but it did help.

While Andrea was getting examined, Olivia turned to talk to Jen. "We won't be going home any time soon. So I would go get a bag of things if I were you. It will take awhile before we can get out of here, you should be able to go home and come back."

"Okay, but what about you? Do you want me to pick up some things for you? It won't be a problem." Jen got up to leave as Olivia answered.

"You just get your own stuff, Casey's got me covered." Smiling at the younger woman, Olivia was glad that she had offered. But the first day of working together was not a good time to send Jen to get her bag. It was one thing knowing that your partner lived with the ADA, it was another all together to see it.

The doctor thought Andrea had a sprained wrist, but to be on the safe side she ordered x-rays. There was one problem though, besides the waiting, the x-ray tech on duty was a man. That could very well cause problems.

After waiting for what felt like hours to Olivia. Andrea had been clinging to the brunette the entire time. Not showing any signs of wanting to let go. The nurse from earlier came to take the young girl to x-ray. She brought a wheelchair for Andrea, but had suspected the reaction she got from the young blonde.

At the suggestion that Andrea let go of Olivia and sit in the wheelchair, tears had started following freely down the girl's face. Holding on tighter to the brunette not wanting to let go of the one person Andrea felt safe with.

Smiling at the nurse, the detective spoke softly to the blonde.

"Sweetheart, I'm not letting go remember. I'll carry you, okay?"

The only response the brunette got was the nod she could feel Andrea giving, from where the girl had her face buried in the detective's shirt.

The nurse had worked with Olivia on several earlier occasions. She knew the comfort the detective brought to victims. Especially young children. She also knew some of the trauma these victims had gone through to get Detective Benson as their protector. It hadn't been a surprise when Andrea had reacted strongly to the x-ray tech. What had made it worse was that the young tech had no experience with victims.

He had wanted Olivia to wait outside while the x-ray was being taken.

Interrupting the brunette's not all that friendly reply, the nurse suggested that she would position Andrea. Olivia would get to stay in the room to keep the blonde's anxiety level under control. The tech had agreed, after the look he had gotten from the detective, he hadn't dared otherwise. He too had seen the look of terror in the girl's eyes when Andrea thought Olivia was going to leave.

Andrea escaped the attack with a sprained wrist and several bruises. The young girl would be sore for some time. Charlotte on the other hand had taken the brunt end of the beating. Besides the concussion the woman had sustained she had a broken arm, and nose, and fractured ribs. Then came all the bruises the older woman had. Charlotte Adams would hardly be able to take care of herself, let alone a young child.

Olivia had been right; Jen had, had no trouble making it home and back to the ER before Andrea was released. By the time that the doctor was allowing them to leave the dark blonde had been patiently waiting for them for over an hour.

"Where are we going?" Jen looked as young as the brunette believed her to be.

"The precinct, we get to camp out in the crib." The detective grinned at the look on the younger woman's face. "Bet you didn't expect that when you got out of bed this morning."

Olivia turned her attention back to the sleeping child in her arms. Andrea had started whimpering in her sleep, and the brunette hummed softly in the child's ear to calm her. When the blonde was back to sleeping as comfortably as was expected in the backseat of the car, Olivia continued talking to Jen. "Welcome to special victims, expect the unexpected. That way you rarely get surprised."

"That's just contradictory and plain confusing."

"Yeah, you can say that. Let's put it this way then. Be prepared for most things." Olivia couldn't keep the smile of her face. The brunette was being vague on purpose, she was having more fun confusing Jen than she would have thought possible, with the day they were having.

"Okay you got to explain, Olivia, because this is not getting clearer."

"You're no fun." The detective pouted slightly when Jen looked at her in the rear view mirror. Laughing softly at the stern look she received in return. "It's a good idea to have some spare clothes in your locker and maybe a toothbrush and deo. It'll help make you fell more human after some of the days we have."

"Is that all?" That wasn't what she had expected to hear from her new partner.

"No, not even close. Well let's see, what else should I tell you about? Oh yeah, do you have a significant other?" Olivia waited for a response of some kind from the younger woman.

Shaking her head no. "Not at this moment, no."

"Then that's one less problem you'll have to worry about for the moment. I don't think I can prepare you for what you'll get to see, nothing will. But I would like for you to promise that if it ever gets to be too hard, you'll talk to someone. And don't go saying that it won't get hard, because at some point it does for all of us."

"It ever gotten too hard for you?" Seeing the brunette nod. "If it's gets that bad why do you keep doing it?"

That was harder to answer than Olivia had thought. And there was quiet in the car while she figured what to say. "Someone has to do it." Olivia didn't know anyway better to explain it.

They all did this job for different reasons, and Olivia suspected that even Jen had some personal reason for being here. That being said, they all needed to do what they did if for nothing else, someone needed to be doing this. Not to say that they would look at Jen differently if she couldn't do special victims. It was a job that demanded so much, not only time wise but also emotionally. Special victims was sure to break your heart at least once.

The rest of the drive to the precinct was quiet, both women caught in their on thoughts.

It was past dinner time when the finally made it to the squad room. Not that that necessary meant that the other detectives had, had dinner or had left for home.

During the time the two women had spent at the ER, the other detectives had been busy.

Munch had been trying to track down the leak. Somebody had, had to have told the attacker where to find Andrea. If they didn't find that person, this was bound to happen again when the young girl was placed in a new home.

Fin and Elliot was on their way out the door as the women came in. They were going to talk to the neighbors, now that Stabler had taken Charlotte's assault kit to CSU.

That left a fairly quiet squad room, with Munch typing away on his computer and occasional talking on the phone.

"Hello ladies, I see they took their time at the ER, as usual."

"Yeah, can you let Cragen know we're back? We'll be in the crib. Jen can let him know what happened."

The young woman looked at Olivia as to say 'I can?'. But the brunette was already on her way up the stairs and didn't see anything directed her way.

John for once thought it best to not give a response. Olivia didn't look like she was in a joking mood, or for that matter a forgiving one.

Once in the crib, the brunette put Andrea down on the same bed as the girl had slept in last time. The detective thought that every bit of familiarity could help.

"Why did you volunteer me to brief the Captain?"

"Cragen won't come up here when Andrea is sleeping. Thought you wouldn't want to be left alone with her either." Olivia shrugged, as all this meant nothing. She was exceptionally good at putting on a façade, and if you didn't know the Olivia behind the cop you would never see it.

That did make sense to Jen, after all it hadn't been her that talked the young blonde out, but Olivia. But that didn't make her more comfortable having to talk to Cragen. That was, she suspected, one more thing she had to get used to.

After informing the captain that Olivia and Thomas were back from the ER, and had brought a sleeping Andrea with them the seasoned detective called Casey. The ADA had earlier threatened him with bodily harm, did he not let her know as soon as the brunette came back to the precinct.

Briefing Cragen hadn't been as bad as Jen had expected. The man had been patient and asked the right questions to help the young woman along when she hadn't remembered to tell some of the details.

This case was turning out to be a major headache for all the parties involved. ACS had not taken to well to have one of their caseworkers threatened, even if it was by a special victims' detective.

Upon hearing that Andrea had been attacked, Munch had yelled at the ACS caseworker. Blaming them for the leak to the press, and now the attack of Charlotte Adams and Andrea. The detective's excuse when Cragen found out, was that the caseworker had been especially cold and non caring.

This didn't exactly help the willingness to cooperate for finding a suitable solution for the young blonde. It didn't change that Cragen had spent an hour on the phone trying to calm the ACS director. They had yet to find a solution that wouldn't leave Andrea open to another attack.

Olivia was stuck in the crib for the night, yet again. It was becoming a common occurrence. In the beginning of Casey and Olivia's relationship the brunette had, had to spend an unprecedented amount of nights in the crib over a month. Casey saw the effect on the older woman's muscles, especially Olivia's neck. The ADA had bought the detective her own pillow and blanket. This had inspired the other detectives to do something along the same lines. Getting shelves put up on an empty wall, had helped separate the generic beddings from that of each detective.

The detectives didn't have much locker space. What little they did have was usually filled with the few necessities that each detective deemed important. There wasn't much room for a change of clothes, but it was always possible to get NYPD sweats. Those could be comfortable enough for sleeping in when they had the option of changing. That was only on nights like these where a detective knew he or she wouldn't be called out in the middle of sleep.

Olivia was more privileged than the rest of the squad. Casey would bring the brunette clean clothes when she had to stay overnight. Not only that the ADA brought comfort to Olivia in a place that rarely saw anything good but she also understood the need to do this job. That was a big help in keeping the detective sane.

Depending on how much they thought they could find tonight, the other detectives would go home to get some much needed sleep. With Andrea in the crib there was no possibility of either of the men using it. But that would be some time later as it wasn't even 8pm yet.

Making sure that Andrea was sleeping and wouldn't wake in the immediate future, Olivia walked as quietly as she could down to the squad room. "Hey Munch, have you thought about food?"

The older detective looked up to see the brunette walking to her desk in sock feet. That explained why he hadn't heard her come down. "Yeah, what do you and your mini shadow have in mind?"

"Something simple that can be eaten when cold."

"Pizza it is then." John dug through his desk and came up with a menu from the closest pizza place that they used fairly often. "What's your poison this time Liv?"

Jen was starring at the two detectives, thinking that she had missed something. This was much more familiar way of talking to each other than at her last squad. They sounded more like brother and sister than colleagues.

"The usual for me, and add one with cheese for Andrea. Oh and include drinks for Casey as well, I have a feeling she will be coming by here anytime now."

The younger woman was caught up in her own thoughts and was startled when Olivia addressed her. "Have a look and tell Munch what you want Jen. He'll order it and they'll bring it here."

At this point the brunette had locked her gun in the desk and was on her way back to the crib with a stack of paperwork and the children's book in one hand. At the look that Jen gave her, Olivia casually answered.

"Our ADA is a stickler when it comes to paperwork and I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." She had managed to keep her voice and expression serious, that was until Munch commented.

"If she has a bad side, Benson here would be the one to know."

Olivia couldn't keep the grin off her face, "No, no bad side, but I still don't like sleeping on the couch." With that the brunette disappeared into the crib.

Casey walked in as the pizza delivery guy was on is way out. In a voice that could make suspects think twice about being alive, the ADA said to the room at large. "You're feeding her pizza?"

"I haven't had the pleasure of feeding Benson anything." Again Munch was quick witted. That was one of the reasons he was so well liked, most of the time. There were times where he didn't know, what not to say.

This earned him a laugh before she turned to Jen. The younger woman was seated at Olivia's desk trying to get hold of one more person John had found knew the whereabouts of Andrea. Having been disconnected once more the dark blonde gave a slightly irritated huff.

"You would think that redirecting shouldn't be all that difficult to master, but no this is the third time tonight." Trailing off when she noticed that the ADA was looking at her. "Err... sorry Miss. Novak, I don't have a desk yet..." Jen was convinced that Casey was staring at her because she was using Olivia's desk.

"No need for apologies and please drop the miss, it's Casey or Novak. And Liv isn't using her desk right now so it might as well be put to good use by you."

Casey found the brunette's usual pizza and the cheese one for Andrea, and with a couple of soft drinks put on top of the two boxes the ADA headed to the stairs.

"You forgot your drink Casey." Munch spoke softly, the sound level in the squad room had been lower than usual since Olivia had brought the young girl back with her. "You didn't think Liv would forget about you, now did you?"

"Hadn't thought about it, she didn't know I was coming here. You can join us if you feel like it Thomas." And with that the redhead proceeded up the stairs.

Jen turned to look at Munch. "You think she meant that?"

"They rarely say something they don't mean. So go and join your partner for dinner, I'll eat here and yell at some deserving smucks, who don't know how to keep information to themselves."

The younger woman noticed that the ADA had left the pizzas and soft drinks on the coffee table in the open room, so that was apparently where they were to eat. But there was no sign of either of the women. Jen got comfortable in one of the chairs and waited for Olivia and Casey to join her.

This time when Casey entered the crib Olivia wasn't asleep but caught up in her paperwork instead. Occasionally looking at the young girl sleeping on the bed next to her. It was at one of those times the detective noticed the ADA. "You made it and just in time, dinner should be on the way."

"If you're referring to the pizzas as dinner, I brought them with me."

The sternness of her voice was enough to make Olivia grin sheepishly up at the redhead.

"Yeah they taste good even when cold unlike fries." All seriousness had disappeared from the detective as soon as she had gotten off of the bed and made her way to Casey. "Good to see you, hon." Engulfing the redhead in a hug and pulling her close, Olivia kissed the ADA quickly before heading for the door. "What are you waiting for, a written invitation?" The joy in Olivia's voice was infective and the redhead couldn't help the smile it brought to her face.

Sobering up once again when she remembered the young girl sleeping on the bed, Casey turned to the detective. "You think she'll be okay in there while we eat?" The ADA hadn't witnessed Andrea's panic but had heard about it from the other detectives.

"If we keep it down I'll be able to hear if something's up." Olivia was already at the table opening her pizza box and had a piece out before she even sat down. "Oh hi Jen, nice of you to join us."

The young woman didn't know how to respond to that. She wasn't all that sure if Olivia meant, or was sarcastic.

Casey could see the tension in Jen's shoulders and stepped in to make the young woman more comfortable. Making sure her tone was light and wouldn't be mistaken for hostility instead of humor, in which it was intended. "Yeah, this gives me the opportunity of threatening her, without witnesses, to look after this stubborn mule." Tilting her head in the direction of Olivia as the redhead slipped in besides the detective.

"Hey! I'm not a mule." The brunette didn't pull off mortified as she had hastily tried to swallowed before protesting.

Casey chuckled, "But you don't deny you're stubborn."

"Have to be to live with you. 'Nough 'bout me, what's your story Jen?"

It was meant as an open ended question. Giving the young woman the option of telling what she felt comfortable sharing.

The light banter between the redhead and Olivia had accomplished what Casey had intended. Relaxing Jen and making her feel welcome. It had also given the dark blonde an insight to Olivia.

Jen had done most of the talking. After they had managed to get the young woman to open up. It wasn't that Olivia wanted to know everything about her new partner. The brunette wanted something to start build their trust on. Hopefully the young woman would prove to be a great friend as Elliot was.

About 20 minutes into their meal Olivia suddenly trailed off in the middle of a sentence. Earning the brunette baffled looks from the two other women. It wasn't until Casey noticed that the detective had straightened her posture and was sitting completely still. Head turned slightly as to hear any sounds from the crib.

"Go," softly spoken permission for the detective to leave. It wasn't that Olivia wouldn't have done it otherwise. But it helped ease the guilt the brunette had every time she had to leave because of work.

**Let me know what you think. Reviews makes it easier to find the time to work on the story and I just love to see that there are some body that reads it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, but I've finally finished the story and I'll be updating it as fast as I can but that does mean that the chapters won't be beta read.

On with the story.

* * *

The second Olivia entered the crib, she could see that she had been right. The blonde was't awake, but it didn't look as Andrea was sleeping peacefully. The young girl was kicking and thrashing, and the detective could hear the blonde whimpering.

Since she was still in her sock feet the brunette climbed right into the bed next to Andrea. Olivia knew from the last time, that the blonde slept more peacefully when Olivia was close. Humming quietly to the young girl didn't have the desired effect. Andrea did become calmer but the blonde also woke up. Olivia had hoped that the young girl would sleep through the night. Not having had dinner, probably didn't help. It really didn't matter what Olivia had hoped for, because Andrea was awake.

"Hey sweetie." Olivia didn't expect an answer as the blonde burrowed further into her embrace, when Andrea noticed it was her Livia.

"I got you, you're safe." The brunette continued to coo comforting words into the blonde hair. It took some time, but Andrea finally felt safe enough to leave the detective's arms.

"It's nice to see your eyes, sweetheart." That brought a smile, though weak, to the girl's face.

Seeing the scared eyes of Andrea broke her heart. Olivia felt guilty, that she hadn't been able to keep Andrea safe. This time though she would do everything to keep anything from happening to the young girl.

Sitting there quietly just enjoying each others presence for a time before the rumbling of Andrea's stomach broke the silence.

"Come on sweetie, let's go feed that monster." Hoping that would put some humor in an already grave day. Olivia stood up and with ease took the young girl with her. "We got pizza, you think the monster would like that?" Andrea's stomach had growled again as they stood up.

"Yeah Livia, I like pizza." The blonde couldn't keep from giggling shortly.

As they got to the table Olivia could see that the redhead had changed seats to leave the couch for Andrea and her.

"Casey!"

That surprised the ADA, she hadn't expected Andrea to remember her or be glad to see her. "Hey honey, it's great to see you again."

Olivia was as surprised as the redhead, at the smile Andrea gave Casey. Though the detective was glad that the blonde was okay enough to be able to see and remember something good.

"We got pizza if you want some, sweetie." Casey opened the two boxes as she spoke.

Jen was trying to make herself invisible, she wasn't sure the girl would react in a positive way to her being there. Andrea might have tolerated her presence when it was necessary, but now that it wasn't, Jen wasn't sure what to do.

The young girl didn't think all that much about Jen's presence. Mostly because Olivia had defined the younger woman as a friend. It also helped that Jen was a woman.

It had been quiet after Andrea had joined them. Jen had soon gone down to the squad room to continue helping John.

Leaving the detective and Casey talking about nothing in particular, while the blonde was quietly eating. Andrea managed to eat two and some slices before she couldn't eat anymore. Andrea didn't want to go back to the bed, but she was getting tired. Both adults had noticed the young girl yawning, but it was Casey that gave a verbal response. Olivia chose to rub the blonde on the back instead.

"It's okay to lie down, sweetie."

The detective continued the soft caress and it didn't take long before Andrea was asleep once more. They continued talking with the exception that Casey moved to sit next to the brunette.

"I can't let this happen to her again, Case. She trusted me to keep her safe and look what happened."

It broke the Casey's heart hearing Olivia sound so defeated and broken.

"You'll find a way to keep her safe." Never once did it occur to the ADA that Olivia might not be able to do that.

"Maybe, but why should she ever trust me again."

Before Olivia could chastise herself too much, Casey spoke. "She already trusts you." When Casey could see that the brunette was about to interrupt with yet another reason as to why she had failed, she put a finger to Olivia's lips, silencing the detective. "Andrea trusts you sweetheart. We'll find a way to help her and keep her safe."

Now it was the tuff detective's turn to be engulfed by the arms that made her fell the safest. It was the one place Olivia was free to be herself. It didn't make a difference whether she was weak or strong. When Casey had her in a hug, Olivia knew she was loved. That was something the brunette had never experienced in any previous relationships. She had, had to be strong, not only for herself but also for the people in her life. In some way it made her fell special that she didn't have to be in control all the time with Casey.

Casey knew quiet was what the brunette needed more than words. No matter how much Casey wanted to take the burden away. She knew that Olivia needed to work things out in her own mind, before the brunette would be able to formulate her thoughts into words.

The ADA could feel it the moment Olivia was merely enjoying the contact.

"You think I can stay here forever?"

"I would love to, but I'm not sure Don will be all that happy to have us stuck up here."

That brought a smile to the detective's face. "Yeah, but I would like to see his face, though."

"You can get an idea of what it would look like now." Casey had seen Cragen coming up the stairs.

"Sorry to bother you. Casey, I know you're off for the day but can I borrow you for some time?"

Casey gave Olivia one last squeeze before she got up to follow the Captain downstairs.

As Cragen was about to go, he looked at Olivia. When the redhead had gotten up the detective had once again turned her attention back to the little girl using her as a pillow. He didn't want this to be one more case the brunette blamed herself for. He wasn't about to watch Olivia walk down that road again. Cragen was sure that one of these days a case would be the last straw that caused Olivia to leave SVU. That was the last thing he wanted.

"We're having some trouble getting ACS to work with us, thanks to Munch yelling at Andrea's caseworker. They are not very understanding about that."

Cragen had gathered the squad in his office to get everybody updated on where they were with this case before another one came in.

"We haven't been able to find the leak and so far have no new leads on the perp. We can't let ACS put Andrea somewhere new, if we don't know if she'll be safe. That's where you come in Counselor."

"I'm not sure it will help if I yell at ACS, Don." Casey tried to lighten the mood. She did get a small smile in acknowledgement from Cragen.

"Not entirely what I had in mind. I wanted your help working out an agreement with them. Andrea will be put in protective custody."

This wasn't what the squad had expected the Captain to say. To tell the truth neither of them were sure this was something Cragen could solve. Especially after the yelling Munch had done. Not that either Fin or Elliot would have done it differently.

"Cap'n I don't think Liv will be all that happy with you shipping Andrea off with a protection detail. They're usually all men."

That was putting it mildly and they all knew it. Well except Jen. Olivia wouldn't shy away from telling Cragen exactly what she thought of his idea. Even if she would risk her job by speaking to her Captain that way. The guys were willing to bet a month's salary that not even Casey would be able to stop the brunette if Cragen sent Andrea away.

They had all seen the redhead come in and with one touch or word have a raging Olivia calm down. It wasn't something anybody who hadn't seen it would believe. Detective Benson was known for her temper and few were willing to risk it being pointed their way.

"I wasn't planning on sending Andrea off with a protection detail."

"What then Cap'n?"

"If you'll let me finish, I could explain." Voice slightly raised and a look that dared anyone to interrupt him, had the room quiet. "As I was saying. I hope I can get your help Casey, because this is a big favor I'm asking here."

He looked at the redhead for confirmation that his suggestion would be considered.

"I will need help not only with ACS, but also a personal favor from you Counselor. I'm hoping you'll have some sway in getting ACS to agree with this."

"What is it you want Liv and I doing?" The ADA had a good idea about Cragen's plan. But she wasn't a lawyer for nothing. Before agreeing to something Casey wanted to know all the facts.

It didn't surprise Cragen that the ADA had included Olivia. He was even fairly certain that Casey already knew what he was about to ask of them. "I figured that the best way to keep Andrea safe was to have her stay with Benson. That means that you Casey will have to be included. I was hoping that with your help, that ACS would allow this. I know they're not particularly fond of having someone working as much as you and Olivia do, to take in a foster child. I would of cause for the time it takes to catch this man, give Olivia a more light duty."

"This will probably be the only solution that Liv will agree to. She wouldn't be comfortable leaving Andrea in someone else's care after what happened today. BUT what do you mean with light duty?"

"For Andrea's safety and Olivia's peace of mind she will have to spend all day with the girl. That is not very conductive to being a detective, so Olivia will only have to help here in the squad room occasionally, and Munch can go back to being on the street for the time being. I'll only need Olivia to step in if we have need for her special touch." The captain was hoping Casey would like the idea, if not Olivia wouldn't want to do it.

The redhead knew that Olivia felt responsible for Andrea and would one way or another keep the girl close. This was a way that she would still get to actually see her girlfriend, but were they ready to let a young girl into their home and life.

"Let me think about this, we can't call ACS before tomorrow anyway."

"Go talk to Olivia, I'll send the guys home and we can all start fresh in the morning."

Casey did plan to talk to the brunette, but she wanted to think about it first. It was a big step, they had talked about having children, but it had never progressed further than talking. Casey knew Olivia was scared of being a parent, after the childhood she had had. Casey herself hadn't really considered it before Olivia. And with the job she had she didn't feel it was fair to any child. It wasn't that she didn't like children, her brother had two, and she like spending time with her niece and nephew. She just never saw herself as mother potential. Casey knew that taking Andrea in would be temporary until they caught the perp.

Casey had finally realized that she wouldn't be able to figure this out without talking to Olivia. Slowly walking through the squad room, Casey noticed the new member of the squad sitting at the brunette's desk with the only light on in the room.

The detectives had left shortly after Cragen had dismissed them for the night. That was if you didn't consider Jen as a part of the detectives. The young woman wasn't sure if she should go home and leave her partner, or if she should stay. If wasn't that she thought that Olivia would actually need her help, but in case the brunette did, she wanted to be there.

"Hey, what did Cragen want?" The detective had heard the redhead even though Casey had tried to be quiet. But it wasn't until the ADA was close that Olivia looked up and saw the troubled expression in Casey's eyes. "It can't be that bad." The brunette tried to move over to make room for the younger woman to sit beside her on the bed. Not very successfully. "Err sorry about that, I guess you're not the only one who likes to use me as a pillow." Olivia looked sheepishly at the redhead, as she tried to maneuver the sleeping blonde so Casey could fit on the bed as well.

"It's not my fault that you're comfy." There wasn't much room for the redhead, but that gave her an excuse to almost sit on Olivia.

"You keep saying that, but did we have to spend that much on our pillows then?" Olivia could almost pretend that it was just the two of them at home and that she wasn't stuck in the crib.

"That's so I have something when you get a call." Casey loved this. It was the part of Olivia that was reserved only for her.

"Soo, will I hate Cragen's idea?" The brunette thought she might as well get back to what was causing Casey to look so troubled, when the redhead come into the room.

"That depends." Casey was dragging on purpose, hoping it would bye her time to find the words.

"On what? He isn't planning on stuffing Andrea somewhere with a bunch of men is he?" Olivia was convinced that there could only be one reason for the ADA to stall for time and that was that the Captain had suggested something that would have her fuming.

"No, he knows better than that." Casey knew that the brunette would start to worry if she kept stalling. "He wants you to have her while they find the perp."

The look of confusion on the detective's face said it all. "And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"If that's all, why are you so troubled by it?"

This was it, they had come to the part of the suggestion that Casey didn't know what to think about. It wasn't that she wanted Andrea to be somewhere else, it was that she was afraid to take the young girl in. "He wants us to take Andrea in and put you on light duty till they find him."

"What's so bad about that? You don't think ACS will let us do it." The words barely out of her mouth before Olivia knew why the redhead was dragging her feet. "You're not sure you want Andrea to stay with us."

Seeing the ADA nod slightly, Olivia gather her love in her arms, "She's only a four year old little girl, there's no need to be afraid. Why would this scare you?"

"Because she's a four year old girl." Casey burrowed deeper into the warmth that surrounded her. She didn't know why this was harder to talk about than all the other hard subject they had talked through during their time together.

"I know you Case, you're great with kids even if you don't see it. What scares me more is having to say goodbye when the guys find him. Of cause not having to work for awhile will be hard."

The small joke had worked as planned, it had taken some of the tension out of both of them. They both knew that Olivia hated being on desk duty and this promise of light duty only sounded worse. The brunette would for the time that it took to catch that man be mostly on leave and only in the squad room if something came up where her help was needed.

They had stayed wrapped up in each other for some time just enjoying being close. Until the comfort of being in Olivia's arms had given way to the awkwardness of their position and the redhead's leg had fallen asleep.

"I'll let Don know that we're going with his plan on my way out."

The pout on the brunette's face was enough to have Casey stay for a few more minutes.

"I really have to go sweetheart, if I'm to convince ACS in the morning."

"Yeah I know, but I like it when you're here." Olivia had managed to get up from the bed to say goodbye. Kissing the redhead was addictive, and Olivia was reluctant to stop even though she knew that Casey needed to go.

When Casey had once more regained control of her thoughts, she turned and headed for the door. "You might want to let your partner know that it's okay to go home and sleep."

"Huh," that hadn't sounded remotely intelligent, but the brunette didn't have a chance to ask Casey what she meant, as the ADA was already out the door.

When Olivia made it to the squad room she didn't have to ask what Casey meant. Jen was sitting as the only person at the brunette's desk.

"You know, I didn't mean it literally that both of had to stay. But now that you're here, you can crash in the crib with us. It might give an insight to what it will be when it's you that stays with the victims."

Olivia had startled the younger woman when she had started talking. "The Cap'n said to learn everything I could. It didn't sound like I should leave your sight whenever we were working." Jen shrugged.

"Oh, then I guess the next one, it'll be you on babysitting duty." The brunette's tone was light as she continued to the ladies room.

Jen waited a little while before she followed the brunette up to the crib. She was sure this would be awkward. It wasn't that Olivia had done anything to make her feel uncomfortable during the day. It was just the feeling of having to spend the night with the detective and the young girl in the same room. She hoped that her nightmares wouldn't surface or that she at least wouldn't wake the brunette.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Surprisingly Andrea had, had a restful night. The presence of Olivia had kept the worst of the night terrors at bay, and the blonde hadn't woken up during the night. Olivia on the other hand couldn't say the same. The small bed and the need to comfort the girl in her arms had left her awake for most of the night. It was because that lack of sleep, that Olivia had noticed her partner's occasional whimpering, caused by nightmares.

Olivia didn't say anything to let her new partner in on what she had heard during the night. Now was not the time, but she would find some way to address the younger woman's possible night terror. Olivia suspected that Jen, like the rest of them, had her reasons for wanting to join SVU, and the brunette wasn't about to demand answers. If Jen wanted her to know, she would say something. You couldn't expect someone to tell you their life story the first day you met them. No Olivia would offer her help, she did believe that Jen would be a good addition to their team.

Cragen had managed to arrange a meeting with ACS first thing in the morning. The plan had been to find a solution that would work for both ACS and SVU. What he hadn't taken into account was Andrea's caseworker, David Blake, accusing SVU of the leak that gave the location of Andrea to the perp. More specifically Detective Benson, as she had been the one who had escorted Andrea to Charlotte's home.

When David had started in on Olivia, Cragen had know what was coming. He wasn't about to risk his skin by coming David to the rescue. The SVU Captain knew Casey was used to the blame tossing, but there was always a line that shouldn't be crossed. He had on several occasions seen the ADA scare big-short lawyers or seasoned detectives, when they insulted the work of the SVU squad. Especially when it was something about Olivia. It was not likely that Casey would let something as offensive as this slide.

David Blake hadn't thought this day could be worse than yesterday had been. He found that being yelled at by a detective and ordered to a meeting by his supervisor was a minor ache compared to having the wrath of ADA Novak directed at him.

Casey didn't feel the need to hold anything back, she had spend her evening calling in a favor or two before she gotten the director of ACS on the phone. With that accomplished, Casey had convinced the man of the importance of keeping Andrea safe and her location quiet. She therefore didn't need the good will of Andrea's caseworker or his supervisor. She could let them know what she thought of the colossal fuck up they managed to make of this case.

Casey had only agreed to come to this meeting because she didn't want to ruin future workings with ACS, because of what she had thought to be a mistake. It wouldn't be the first time information was leaked to the public, and it probably wouldn't be the last either. It happened from time to time, and it was something they all felt the effects of. When the ADA had found the caseworker denying any wrong doings on ACS's side, but instead blamed everything on SVU, Casey had lost what little patience she had, going in to this meeting.

It had taken the redhead only a short moment to dress down David. Before any of the men knew what had happened she had turned to go, telling Cragen that they didn't need to waste any more time on these twats, as she had already made arrangements with the director for Andrea to go into protective custody. She didn't go into any details before they were well on their way back to the precinct, not wanting any information in the hands of the ACS workers.

Walking into the squad room, Cragen noticed that quietness of the room and turned his pointed look toward the only detective presence at the time. The look alone was enough to get Munch to hastily leave the coffeemaker, and return to his desk to continue his search.

"Fin and Elliot left to follow up on a new lead that came in after you left, Capn'."

As Cragen was about to close his office door behind himself and Casey, he could hear Munch's version of a joke.

"Haven't heard anything from the sleeping beauties."

"Good, that means Andrea was able to sleep."

That wasn't the answer John had expected. When he thought about it, he didn't know what he had expected Cragen to say, but it had definitely not been that.

Olivia had been awake for some time, but had given up on trying to untangle herself from Andrea without waking the young girl. She thought that the blonde's sleep was more important than her own discomfort of having spent another night trying not to fall out of the bed, as Andrea took up most of the space. It was quite surprising that the young girl took up more room than the detective. Olivia knew that Andrea needed to sleep but if she didn't get to stretch her back soon, she doubted she would feel like a human being for the next couple of days.

"Hey Jen are you awake?" She spoke softly as not to disturbing Andrea. Even without being able to get a look at her watch Olivia knew it would be late. Cragen wasn't all that forgiving or pleasant when it came to his detectives being late. She wasn't sure, though, if the Captain thought Jen would be excused in this case or not. "Time to get going if you want to avoid Cragen's anger directed your way on your second day here."

The muffled reply she got from the other woman was enough to show that Jen had actually been asleep when Olivia had first spoken.

"You do know that shift normally start at 8, right?"

"It can't be 8, my alarm would have gone off."

That had Olivia laughing, "I think you forgot you're in the crib and not at home."

That got Jen's attention. Forgetting that she was on the bottom bunk in a bunk bed she sat up and bumped her head into the top bunk. "Aww, it's not nice to scare a person like that, this early in the day." The dark blonde had managed to get out of the bed without further accidents and was softly rubbing her head.

"You thought I had somehow made in into your apartment for a wakeup call or what? You're giving me all sorts of ammo for future jokes, Thomas."

Olivia had trouble stop laughing, and even though she was able to keep the sound to a minimum, the movement had been enough to softly wake Andrea.

Andrea seemed to handle having to talk about her experience from yesterday better than last time the girl was at the precinct.

That didn't mean that she spoke freely and opened up to everyone. Andrea was adamant about her refusal to look at or let alone talk to any man. It didn't matter that the girl had been somewhat comfortable in Huang's presence only some days previously. Now she curled herself into Olivia's body as much as possible if any man came close.

It did cause some problems, as Olivia was taken off the case, now that she would be taking care of Andrea. That left Jen to try to get the story out of the young girl. In Cragen's opinion that was a good learning case for the new member of the SVU squad. Olivia would be in the interview room and the brunette had already won the girl's trust, which usually was the hardest part.

The SVU squad hadn't put much hope into Andrea giving them a description that would lead to the perp. After all she was only four. In it self not the most reliable witness. And taking into account what Andrea had been through, they were glad that the blonde remembered something, even if it was only bits and pieces.

By the time Andrea had told everything, the two females could get the young girl to remember it was well after noon.

"Benson." Cragen hadn't taken into account that his usual gruffy self would be scary to Andrea. That was until he noticed the young blonde flinch at his tone."You two get out of here. I'll keep you up to date, but I don't want to see you for at least a week if we haven't found anything."

Olivia hadn't had the opportunity to talk to the Captain about what would happen now that she would take care of Andrea. The detective had not expected that Cragen would throw her out of the precinct. They all knew that most of these rape cases, where there was a lack of evidence, was hard to solve and took time. What Olivia had understood from Casey was that she would be on paperwork and shorter days while she had Andrea. But she hadn't imagined that the Captain had practically put her on suspension for an undetermined amount of time.

"But Capn'..."

"No, we'll talk about this in a week Olivia. Right now you both need to feel safe."

It didn't leave the brunette with much of a choice. Olivia would leave now, but she was adamant that she would try to convince Cragen about letting her help the squad.

It wasn't late enough that Casey would be out of court for the day. So Andrea and Olivia were on their own until the ADA could get away from work.

Olivia would have loved to go home and try to get the blonde settled. That was, however, not possible as she needed not only food but also clothes for the young girl to make that work.

Andrea's possessions were all locked up in the James' apartment. ACS had given Andrea some clothes, when the blonde went to stay with Charlotte.

Olivia hadn't heard about Casey's run in with ACS, but the brunette didn't even consider asking ACS for clothes or anything else for Andrea. Part of that was the Detective's wish to keep Andrea's location known to a limited amount of people. Preferably only people she trusted. That meant that they would need to buy some clothes for Andrea. The blonde only had what she was wearing.

Normally Olivia would take the subway or a cab home. Seeing as Andrea hadn't reacted all that well to the few people in the squad room, the Detective wasn't about to subject the girl to any unnecessary crowds. If she could have, she would have gone straight home. With no food in the house and no options clothes wise for the girl, Olivia didn't really have a choice. The brunette knew Casey wouldn't be able to get home before late that night.

The ADA and Olivia had hardly been home in the last month. Never long enough for any of them to even consider restocking on groceries. The few moments they were both home at the same time, they had spend concentrating on more important things than groceries.

Now that Olivia would stay home with Andrea, the Detective guessed it would be a great opportunity to get everything up to date in their apartment. Including the state of their kitchen. It wasn't only perishable they were low on. They were almost out of something as fundamental as coffee. Olivia knew from experience that Casey became impossible to live with if there was no coffee in the house. Coffee wasn't the only thing they were low on, but with the ADA's addiction it was the most critical.

Since she was technically still working, Olivia didn't think Cragen would object to her taking an unmarked car for the day. Olivia could always get one of the guys to pick it up later. Either way she wasn't wasting time asking.

It was a good thing that there was available booster seats, for when an officer had to transport a child, other wise the idea of using a department car would have been of no use.

Getting in the car and going to the store was no problem. It wasn't until they were inside the store that Olivia really noticed how bad her idea was. She had started out with Andrea sitting in the shopping cart, but it soon became apparent that, that wouldn't work. The girl wasn't as loud as some of the other children in the store. But Andrea was trying hard to be as small as possible while tears were running down her checks.

It didn't make shopping easier or more enjoyable for Olivia as she had to walk with Andrea placed securely on her left hip. It was awkward trying to push the cart with the blonde in her arms, but it did make Andrea feel more secure. That made up for any discomfort it caused Olivia.

They got some strange looks as they worked their way through the store. Olivia was in her usual work clothes, though a little more crumbled than when she had left for work yesterday morning. To top if of the brunette was clearly displaying her shield and gun. Not as much because Olivia wanted to show it, but because having Andrea on her hip disrupted her clothes. Andrea was also still a target and the detective didn't want to take any changes of being caught unaware. That meant the gun would have to stay and the other customers would just have to deal.

After Andrea had gotten out of the cart and close to Olivia, the young girl had been okay with the experience of shopping. Shopping for groceries or any other form had never been a favorite of the brunette's. Olivia had decided to combine the need for clothes for Andrea and food into a one shop experience to shorten the shopping trip. She would only get the most important clothes for Andrea. There wasn't anything that said she couldn't beg Casey to go shopping for what else they would need. Olivia was sure it wouldn't even be necessary to beg, the redhead usually jumped at the change to go shopping.

Finding the food she wanted to buy had turned out to be more tricky than the few items of clothes Olivia had gotten for the blonde. It had, however, proven to perk Andrea up and the girl had happily participated in choosing what groceries Olivia put in the cart.

It had taken some time for the detective to draw anything but yes and no answers out of Andrea, but when Olivia succeeded there was no stopping Andrea. Choosing a breakfast cereal was apparently a big decision and the young girl had difficulties settling on one kind. Resulting in Olivia buying the two kinds Andrea had wavered between.

Shopping had turned out, much to Olivia's surprise, to not be excruciating. They had ended up buying much more stuff than Olivia had first thought they would need. Including a children's book and a puzzle that had caught Andrea's attention.

It had been more fun looking at the different toys with Andrea than the detective usually had trying to find presents for Elliot's kids.

If she tried hard Olivia could almost forget what her old partner used to say. Elliot had always claimed, whenever the brunette had complained about having to shop for gifts, that it was different when it was your own kids. It wasn't like Andrea was her's anyway so that couldn't be why she had enjoyed today.

No matter the reason, they had a lot more bags as they left the store, than the detective had anticipated. Olivia had thought it was awkward trying to push the cart around with Andrea on one hip. She quickly changed her mind when it came to getting all the purchases and Andrea up into the apartment at one time. The blonde was not exactly willing to walk on her own. Andrea did, however, hold the bag containing the book and puzzle.

Parking the car out front, Olivia had to go back and forth to the lobby a few times to get all the bags.

They had arrived home at the same time as the two doormen were changing shifts that day. The doormen saw Olivia put down a handful of bags and head back outside. The second time Olivia made the trip in with more plastic bags, the oldest doorman hurried to help the struggling woman.

"Detective Benson, let me help you with your bags."

Both of the doormen liked the ADA and Olivia. Not two weeks after the couple had moved into the building, Olivia had caught the, at the time night shift doorman selling drugs to one of the tenants children, when she was coming home in the middle of the night. It had taken Olivia less than one hour to make sure that the building would get a new doorman. Olivia hadn't exactly been popular with the building manager for waking him. Not that, that was enough to hold back an angry detective, that had just spent the last 48 hours trying to find a pedophile.

Now they had a man in his early twenties doing the night shift. He wasn't book-smart and had barely made it through high school. But he more than made up for that with a friendly demeanor and a willingness to learn.

"Oh, would you Howard, that would be great."

The dayshift doorman, Howard, was an older man. He enjoyed following the tenants lives. Especially after his youngest child had left for college some years earlier.

"No trouble at all Detective. Who is this little beauty you have the pleasure of accompanying this fine day."

He knew what the detective and ADA did for a living, but neither of the women had taken someone form work home with them before, except for colleagues.

"This is Andrea, she will be staying with us for some time." Olivia didn't tell the old man why the blonde would be staying there.

The elevator ride had been quiet. Howard had quickly gotten the picture. He was used to the Detective not being all that talkative, but today was an all time low.

He also noticed that the girl seemed to hang on even tighter when he had stepped into the elevator. Prompting Olivia to step closer to the side shielding Andrea. He didn't quite understand why the Detective was seemingly protecting the young girl from him, or why Olivia was even more quiet than usual.

Though the Detective's reasoning didn't matter to him. Olivia was a detective after all and he didn't think he was one to question this police officer. He was, however, attentive enough to notice the fear rolling of the young blonde and was considered enough to keep his distance on the way to the apartment door.

On the entire ride up with the elevator, Andrea had been shaking. The blonde's hold on Olivia had tightened every minute they had to stay in the small space. There wasn't much Olivia could do while they were in the elevator. Olivia was just glad that Howard had enough sense to stay behind them, even when she fumbled with her keys. It wasn't easy to unlock a door with a child in one arm and groceries bags in the other.

"If you put the bags down, I can take them in for you Detective." Howard offered to help as the always considered gentleman he was.

"Thank you Howard. You can put them down in the kitchen." Olivia had finally managed to get the door opened.

The brunette knew that the doorman knew the way to the kitchen. It wasn't the first time he had helped carry bags into their apartment. Casey had on several occasions had help from the old man, when she had come home from a shopping trip.

Olivia trusted Howard enough to leave him to put the bags in the kitchen, while she took Andrea in the other direction.

Olivia could hear the muffled "Goodbye Detective," and "It was nice to meet you Andrea" from Howard right before he closed the door.

"Hey sweetie, I guess it's just us now. What do you say we get your new clothes in the washer?"

Olivia hadn't expected an answer. When she went to put Andrea down, so they could both walk, the girl whimpered and tightened her grip yet again.

"Huh, guess that's a no to you walking."

Olivia would have liked to be able to put the child down. Her arm was beginning to hurt. But that wasn't the way it was going to be. Olivia could live with that. It wouldn't be the first time she had to ignore muscle fatigue. At least now that they were home, she could put her gun away and would be able to use her other arm.

As it turned out it wasn't as bad as Olivia had expected. Andrea, when she was sure that the doorman was gone, was willing to sit on the counter while Olivia took the tags of the clothes. It was easier to get anything done now that she had the use of both hands.

That Andrea had willingly sat next to the bags on the counter, didn't mean that she was ready to let Olivia leave her sight. Olivia ended up carrying the blonde around the apartment with her.

They had gone from one place to another as Olivia tended to the cleaning of Andrea's clothes and putting the rest of the purchases away.

As the afternoon wore on Andrea was becoming more secure. By the time that Olivia had to use the bathroom, the girl was okay with staying just outside the door. It was a definite improvement, though it felt strange knowing there was someone right outside the door when you were using the bathroom.

Olivia had babysat Elliot's kids at different times during the time she had worked SVU. But that had in no way prepared her for taking Andrea in full time. On the nights that Olivia looked after the Stabler children Kathy had always made sure that the twins were bathed. Leaving Olivia to tuck them in, but otherwise Kathy had taken care of everything. Olivia was more like a favored aunt to the Stabler kids than a parental figure.

When the new clothes was finally clean and dry, Andrea got to take a bath before changing into her new pajamas. The blonde hadn't been all that happy about being put into the bathwater. Not that it was too hot or cold, but Andrea was nervous of the water.

The girl's reaction to Olivia starting to wash her hair had been louder than the detective had, at any time, heard Andrea be that day.

"No Livia, don't wanna."

Olivia's first thought was to smile. She barely suppressed the feeling as to not appear as she thought the girl's distress to be a laughing matter.

She wanted to smile because Andrea's loud objection came so freely.

When they had managed to get Andrea's hair washed, Olivia willingly indulged the blonde in the water splashing that left her almost as wet as Andrea.

Andrea was sitting wrapped up in one of the fluffy bath towels. The ones Olivia usually avoided. The girl was waiting patiently, sitting on the bed watching Olivia change out of her wet clothes.

Olivia was usually great with children, and it wasn't any different with Andrea. But that was a long way from knowing what a four year old liked to eat. Olivia knew what Andrea should preferably eat, but that didn't mean the girl would actually eat it.

Andrea's natural pickiness about food, combined with her being tired, caused the blonde to refuse most of what Olivia had made for dinner.

Olivia knew looking back that she should have expected Andrea's reaction at bedtime. The young girl had been refusing to let her out of her sight for more than a few moments during the day.

Every time Olivia tried to sneak out of the room, the young girl would wake up again. Forcing Olivia to start all over again. This went on three times before Olivia gave up on trying to get Andrea to sleep alone. Olivia would either have to stay with Andrea in the guest bedroom, or the girl would get to sleep in Casey and Olivia's bed. Since the guest bad wasn't all that big or for that matter the most comfortable, especially when it had to shared. Besides Olivia didn't feel like sleeping anywhere other than her own bed.

So there was really no question as to what the brunette wanted to do. Olivia had no doubt that Casey wouldn't be trilled by having to share her bed with a four year old. She couldn't really blame her. Last she had heard Casey wouldn't be home before 10pm and would probably head straight for bed. Finding someone besides your girlfriend, even if it was just a young girl, in your bed was hardly a good way to end another long day in a line of long days.

Olivia tried for some time not to let the sounds of Andrea sleeping besides her lull her to sleep. It didn't matter that it was early, it didn't take long before the brunette was sound asleep too.


	8. Chapter 8

I promised updates so here's 1 more for today. I hope that the mistakes aren't too bad but it's still not beta read. I still need to get the last chapters typed and read through but I'm getting there and I'll get the story updated and finished soon.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Casey managed to get away from the DA's office earlier than she had thought. Hoping to find Olivia awake. To give them a change to talk about what would happen now that Andrea was staying with them.

Casey had no idea of what it would mean to take a child in full time and doubted that Olivia knew. She knew this wouldn't be anything like when her niece and nephew came for a visit. She knew things would change, just not how much.

She knew Olivia had hardly caught any sleep the previous night, but hadn't anticipated that, that had caught up with the older woman.

Casey hadn't thought this would be what she came home to. The sight of Andrea wrapped protectively in Olivia's arms was a sight she was finding it difficult to tear her eyes from. All else seemed to fade if only for a few minutes. Seeing as Olivia wasn't up for talking she thought she might as well put the time to good use.

Casey was thrilled to find some actual food in the kitchen when she went in there to start the coffee brewing. Even though she wasn't in the mood for cooking, a homemade sandwich was looking better than takeout. Besides a sandwich went perfect with going through court cases.

With nothing to interfere and her favorite coffee cup filled with freshly brewed coffee, she had all she needed to get everything in order for her upcoming trial. She always did her best trial preparations when sitting on this couch at home.

That was where Olivia found her, when the brunette woke up later that night. Consumed by a case sitting next to a half eaten sandwich.

Olivia wasn't surprised that Casey had seemingly forgotten about her food, but remembered her coffee. The detective was sure Casey was lost in her work. If for nothing else, the redhead was for once not packed in blankets, like she was sitting outside in the dead of winter.

Without giving stealth a though, Casey wouldn't hear her no matter how much noise she made. Olivia slowly padded towards the couch and Casey. Grabbing Casey's favorite blanket on the way. Olivia draped it over the working ADA's shoulders as she leaned in to softly kiss Casey on the cheek.

"Hey. Have you been home long?"

Casey jumped slightly, before it registered where she was and what happened.

"No sneaking up on me. We already been through this before, sweetie."

Casey was hard pressed to sound anything but delighted by Olivia's presence and her slight scolding came out sounding nothing like it. Leaning her head back to get a better kiss. Olivia happily granted her partners obvious request.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sneaking. You were just too caught up in work to notice me or even that you're cold."

Olivia packed up some of the papers that was strewn across the couch as to make a little room so she could sit down. She was aware and careful with which papers she moved and put into piles. Olivia had learned early on in their relationship how particular Casey was about the order her notes and files was in. Mostly Olivia just moved the papers as they were, from the sofa to the coffee table.

Casey frowned slightly at Olivia moving her papers. Instead of launching into her usual lecture of the importance of her order of her papers, Casey started packing away her things herself. It was so much easier to get them away before Olivia could mess with the system.

Casey was reluctant to let go of the comfortable silence and presence of her lover to do the talking they both knew they needed. She could never get enough of the time they got to just be.

Olivia was the first person that she didn't find silence unbearable with. Casey had always felt the need to fill any silence. Yeah, she had learned that silence could be utilized as a powerful weapon and even to use it herself. But, when it came to her private life she still didn't feel comfortable if it was quiet for long.

Silence hadn't always been comfortable when she was in Olivia's presence. Quite the contrary. Casey was sure that was part of the reason for Olivia's attitude toward her when she had first started as ADA for SVU. Her nervousness when around any of the detectives had caused Casey to talk incessantly. Later Casey had found that the brunette hadn't appreciate her nonsense chatter as a means of filling silence. Casey really had become better at not talking all the time, but she still had her moments. Mostly when around Olivia. The only difference was that Olivia had stopped looking at her like she was an idiot. Olivia still rolled her eyes, but now the brunette also smiled.

They didn't find any magical solution, not that either of them had expected any. Talking about what to do to keep Andrea safe and what they would tell people, had been an eye opener for both of them. Before they knew it, they had talked for hours. What broke up their conversation was not that they noticed the time, but rather the frantic calls of a scared young girl.

Casey let Olivia hurry to their bedroom while she took care of putting the rest of her papers away before cleaning up after her late dinner. She took her time to give Olivia the time to work her magic.

When she finally stepped into the bedroom to get her sleepwear before going to the bathroom, she could feel two pairs of eyes following her every move. By the time she was ready to go to bed there was only one set of eyes following her. Big bright blue eyes. Andrea looked anything but ready to sleep. Whereas Olivia was asleep.

Casey was hoping that Andrea would be okay with sleeping next to not only Olivia but also her. The young girl had been okay with her pretense so far, but this was a new place and there was a difference with sharing the bed with another new person.

"Hey sweetheart, what do you say, we read a book before you have to sleep?"

Casey had picked up the book Olivia had bought and taken it with her to the bedroom. The redhead moved her pillows to sit more comfortable against the headboard. Shuffling around to get everything just right, Casey was surprised when Andrea snuggled up close.

This was something Andrea knew. It might not be her mom doing the reading, but the ritual was something she was familiar with. Reading a goodnight story had been a nightly thing all her life. Even the way Casey was sitting with her snuggled up close was the exact way her mother had always done it. The woman and room may be strange, but the feeling was close enough to make Andrea feel safe. Not only with Olivia but also with Casey.

By the time Casey had finished the story Andrea didn't look like she was ready to sleep. Unlike Olivia who was dead to the world.

"That's all for this time and it's time for us to get some sleep."

"Sleep, Livia sleeping."

Now that Casey had stopped reading, they could hear Olivia's soft breathing. Boarding on the soft snoring the brunette usually only did when she was sick.

"Yeah, Olivia's sleeping, but don't tell her she snores."

The mention of snoring had Andrea doing loud snoring sounds. Making both herself and Casey laugh.

Their laughter did cause Olivia to turn onto her side, stopping the soft snores. Casey let Andrea's laugh run its course.

"Sleep time."

Casey learned over Andrea and softly kissed Olivia on the check before she tucked the young girl under the covers.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow."

Casey was adamant not to fall asleep before she was sure Andrea was sleeping. But it was proving to be harder than the redhead had thought. It took some time but she finally felt comfortable that Andrea was sleeping.

Casey was used to the colder temperature of their apartment and especially bedroom, than she would have wished. As an accommodation to them taking Andrea in, Casey had closed their bedroom window and turned the heat up a few degrees in the rest of the apartment. That was why Olivia had ended up tossing the covers off during the night. The higher temperature made for an uneasy nights sleep for the brunette. A point Casey had anticipated, but had thought it was more important that Andrea wasn't cold.

When Olivia woke it was still early, but she wasn't able to go back to sleep because of the temperature in the room. She hadn't really considered Andrea's need for a more normal indoor temperature, and was rather surprised when she noticed that Casey had closed the window.

After they had moved in together it was rare that Casey closed their bedroom window. Usually that only happened when the redhead was feeling sick or during a snowstorm. It hadn't looked like they would get more snow for the season last night. The thought of Casey possibly being sick made Olivia wake up more quickly than she would have liked. Even if it was just a small cold it always worried her when Casey was sick.

Careful not to wake either Casey or Andrea, Olivia got out of bed to softly felt the redhead's forehead for a potential fever. She was calmed slightly when she didn't notice any obvious difference in her love's temperature.

It wasn't until she had finished her first cup of coffee that Olivia thought of Andrea being the cause for Casey deciding to raise the temperature.

That was the moment she realized if not how much, than at least the first thing that would be changed. This particular change would mean more use of her shorts and tops when at home. But she had to get Andrea to sleep in what was now the girl's room. She needed to get a cooler bedroom if she was to get any real sleep.

Now that she was up, Olivia started putting everything work related in boxes and put them away in the office. Leaving Casey's briefcase in the hallway, ready for when the redhead had to leave. She would have to wake her love soon enough and it was always a good idea to have at least coffee ready for the usually morning cranky ADA.

Not sure what to expect when Andrea woke up Olivia decided that pancakes probably wasn't a bad bargaining chip for the day starting off better than yesterday had ended.

It was early enough that she didn't have to rush Casey through the redhead's morning ritual. That said, Olivia hoped that Casey would manage to keep the usual protest of having to wake up at an unusual low noise level. She was used to Casey's loud and often lengthily protest to waking. A trait Olivia adored, but she was really hoping that Andrea would get as much sleep as possible.

Casey's grumpiness had become one of Olivia's treasured morning rituals. At least for the mornings, where the brunette didn't have to leave in a hurry or during the night. The times where Olivia left in a rush, no matter the time, Casey rarely if ever complained about being woken up and had no trouble getting out of bed. If Olivia left in the middle of the night Casey usually turned over to her other side to continue sleeping. If it was closer to their normal working hours, Casey would start the coffee and pour Olivia a glass of juice. Sometimes she went back to bed, but mostly Casey went into work early.

Olivia couldn't stop a grin from appearing at the sight of both Andrea and Casey sleeping peacefully. Olivia placed the steaming cup of coffee on the bedside table before kneeling next to her sleeping lover.

"Morning sweetheart time to start a new day."

It wasn't exactly enough to wake the ADA, not that Olivia had expected it to. But it did earn her what she thought was a cross between a growl and a grumble. That didn't surprise her either.

"I know sweetie, but you have to be quiet."

Instead of waiting for something unintelligible, Olivia leaned in and softly but repeatedly kissed Casey. The ADA finally opened her eyes, though she was a long way from being awake.

"Wakey wakey sweetie. If you promise not to wake Andrea, there'll be another cup of coffee waiting for you."

After she was sure Casey was somewhat awake she quietly left the bedroom and headed back into the kitchen.

Casey really did try her best to be quiet as she made her way to the bathroom. This was just as all the other mornings and her good intentions didn't help with her morning clumsiness. She never had figured out why she was this clumsy when she wasn't woken up by Olivia's phone. Or for that matter anything blaring at a time where she wasn't supposed to wake up. It wasn't new though, it had always been like that. At least for as long as she could remember. From the stories her dad gladly repeated to friends and girlfriends, the clumsiness had started after her mother died. According to the counselor her dad had sent her to, it was a reaction to loosing her mother and it would disappear with time.

Casey had long since accepted her mother's death, but it hadn't changed her knack for being clumsy in the mornings.

The coffee was good, just the way she liked it, but it was not nearly enough to keep her from bumping into just about anything in their bedroom. This was not a good time for more bruises.

She was barely able to keep from cursing when she stubbed her toes on the bed. Trying to be quiet wasn't working all that well for her. In her effort to stop her cursing she bumped into the dresser. Causing the furniture to bump against the wall. Eliciting a sting of curses from Casey. Though she was able to keep it a little more pg appropriate than she normally would have. She hurried into the bathroom and closed the door, hoping, yes she did realize it was a little foolishly, that she wouldn't loose the promised second cup of coffee. For there was no way that she hadn't awoken Andrea with all the noise she had managed to make. She had no doubt that she would have to make this up to Olivia.

It came as no surprise. After all Olivia had known about Casey's morning trouble before they had moved in together. The sound of bare feet coming through the living room sounding nothing like Casey. First of the redhead would never walk around in bare feet this time of year. Casey always complained about freezing her toes of. Secondly it was to soft a sound, even if Casey had tried to be quiet.

"Livia."

"Morning sweetie, did Casey's elephant routine wake you?"

"Yes, Casey loud."

Andrea was standing in the middle of the kitchen, not knowing where to go or what to do. This was the second time in a very short time she had woken up in a strange place. The only comfort was that it was her Livia in the kitchen. Olivia hadn't left during the night as Andrea had feared. But now that she had found Livia she didn't know what to do.

"Livia, I'm hungry..." tugging on Olivia's shirt to get the brunette's attention, "And cold."

When Andrea had started talking, Olivia had turned around and squatted to be at eye level with the young girl. Olivia gathered the blonde in a hug and stood up as she heard the part about being cold.

"Let's take care of the cold first and then you can have pancakes. How does that sound?"

The suggestion not only got Olivia a big grin, but she saw a brightness coming back in Andrea's eyes. The idea of getting pancakes had Andrea all exited. Clapping her hands at the prospect of breakfast.

"Panpakes, panpakes..." Andrea kept happily clapping and repeating the word pancakes all the way to the bedroom.

Andrea was getting harder to hold. She was not only clapping, no her whole body was bouncing in Olivia's arms.

The suddenly very active child was not making it easier to go through the clothes to find a pair of socks and a sweater. So Olivia put her on the bed. Sitting on the bed didn't stop Andrea's bouncing. In fact it only made her bounce higher.

Olivia was always amazed at how resilient children could be. She wasn't stupid enough to think that everything was fine. But she wasn't going to let that knowledge ruin the good time Andrea was having.

"Panpakes, panpakes, Livia panpakes."

Andrea was having a grand time, but the more exited she got the harder she had trying to say pancakes.

"Yeah, we're having pancakes."

Andrea kept up her clapping and bouncing. Making it more than a little difficult for Olivia to get the socks on the young blonde's feet.

"Sweetie, can you please sit still for one moment, so we can get these on your feet."

It calmed Andrea down for only a minute, but it was enough for Olivia to get the socks halfway on both feet. So when Andrea started the bouncing again it wasn't a problem putting them on the rest of the way.

"I know sweetie. It's hard to wait and you'll get pancakes soon, we just have to make sure you're not cold."

Olivia was trying to get Andrea to put her arm through the sleeve of the sweater. She was still struggling with it when Casey came out of the bathroom.

Almost finished getting dressed, Casey steered toward the closet to get the skirt and jacket she needed for her court appearance.

Olivia still hadn't managed to get the sweater on even one of Andrea's arms, when Casey had gotten her skirt on. Casey couldn't keep a grin off her face. Olivia's continued difficulties and Andrea's exuberance at the prospect of having pancakes was highly amusing.

"Panpakes Livia, panpakes."

"Yeah Liv, what about those pancakes?"

Casey had given up all pretenses of not laughing. This was proving to be a great start to the day. The look Olivia shot her way wasn't helping the prospect of that second cup of coffee.

Olivia had given up on the sweater. There was no way she was getting Andrea to put more clothes on before getting pancakes. So instead of keeping to struggle with Andrea, Olivia picked her up and walked them both to the kitchen. Sweater in one hand and Andrea on the other arm.

"Let's get you some pancakes little miss impatient."

Andrea couldn't stop her laughing as Olivia had decided a good tickling was needed.

By the time that Casey had gotten ready and came into the kitchen Andrea was busy eating her first pancake. Casey was surprised that Olivia had managed to get the young girl into the sweater. She couldn't keep her chuckle in, at the brunette's try of keeping up with cutting the pancake up as Andrea ate the pieces.

Olivia had fixed Casey a second cup of coffee. It hadn't mattered that she had threatened to withhold coffee. She had already known that Casey would wake Andrea. There was no way her girlfriend could be quiet, especially when trying to. Besides the day was looking good and Andrea seemed to be in a good mood. It also never hurt to keep Casey happy, and coffee was always a good beginning.

The morning had gone splendidly. They hadn't left the apartment but had spent the time together. Either reading or playing. Olivia didn't think it was a good idea to go outside and expose Andrea to more new faces. Not until the girl was at least comfortable with her and Casey. Hopefully they would be able to introduce Andrea to a few more people and get the blonde used to seeing someone besides herself and Casey.

Olivia thought they could start with some of their female friends, but that would have to wait some days. Give them all some time to get used to the changes.

When Olivia had gotten Andrea to take a nap after their lunch, she found the opportunity to get some advice on everything children. She didn't have all that many people to chose from. There were Casey's sister in-law, but she didn't feel comfortable telling her the truth about Andrea or lying.

Kathy she knew would be more understanding, when she said that she couldn't explain everything.

Olivia was hoping that Kathy might have some idea of how to explain why she was suddenly not working and where they had a child from. That would raise some questions in their social circle. Olivia not working, especially when she didn't have an injury, would be enough to raise questions alone. But it wouldn't have been the first time she was suspended. Though it had been a long time since it last happened. That they all of a sudden had a child living with them would come as a shock to all the people closest to them.

They hadn't talked about having children to anybody. Neither of them had felt the need for children and with the hours they spend working it hadn't seemed fair to push their life on an innocent child.

Kathy gladly offered what advice she thought could help Olivia. The best part, at least to Olivia, was the offer to let them have some of the twins old clothes and toys.

Talking to Kathy was having a calming effect, Olivia hadn't known she needed. It was comforting to hear someone besides Casey tell her they could do this.

They didn't get to talk for long, though. The sound of a car backfiring was succeeded by Andrea's loud scream.

Olivia forgot everything about her conversation with Kathy, even her phone. She just dropped it where she had been sitting. Leaving it up to Kathy to end the call.

Andrea had been startled from sleep by the sound of a car backfiring. Confused and scared. Waking up in a place she didn't instinctively recognized wasn't helping. She knew one thing. She wanted her Livia. Too scared to move, all she wanted was Livia. Andrea only screamed once as she woke up, but after that the only sounds heard was quiet whimpers and sobs.

Olivia's first thought was to storm into Andrea's room and swoop the girl up in her arms. That was her first reaction. Tossing the phone haphazardly on the couch. It wasn't until she was almost at the door, to what had become Andrea's room, that Olivia's mind returned. Letting her slow down and walk into the room calmly. Projecting a calm she wasn't sure she felt at the moment.

"Sweetie, nobody's going to hurt you."

Though she had slowed down, Olivia didn't stop herself from engulfing Andrea in a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first two weeks Andrea was staying with them went by faster than Olivia had expected.

There were so many new things to get used to for all of them. They were trying to get to know each other and get a daily routine going. It was made more difficult by Andrea's experiences and subsequent nightmares, and everything else that came with what the young blonde had been through.

Olivia hardly noticed that she didn't get to work. In fact she hadn't given work much thought before Cragen's call one morning.

Andrea had been living with them for little over two weeks, and she was getting into a routine. Becoming more secure and like her old self with each day.

Olivia tried to keep the weekday's somewhat similar so Andrea would know what to expect. At least until the brunette was certain that something unexpected wouldn't scare Andrea. They weren't quite there yet, but they had planned on going for a walk in Central Park before lunch that day. That was why, when Cragen called, Olivia and Andrea was on their way out.

"Benson." Olivia probably never would get out of the habit of answering her phone with her last name.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day. I hear that you're planning an excursion."

At this time Andrea was trying to get Olivia's attention by pulling on the brunette's hand. Olivia didn't feel up to a long chat with her Captain.

"Is there any news on the case Cap'n?" If there was news about Andrea's case, she would make the time to talk to Cragen.

"Nothing big as of yet, but that wasn't why I called. I need you to come down to the precinct, Detective. Preferably 10 minutes ago."

"Alright Cap'n." It was clear from Cragen's voice that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He was still her Captain, and he had allowed her to take the time to take care of Andrea. For that alone she owed him.

"I'll have to bring Andrea with me."

Olivia hoped that bringing Andrea back to the precinct wouldn't cause the girl to flash back to what had happened to bring her there in the first place.

Cragen hadn't said anything about why he wanted her to come in, but she suspected it would take some time. That meant that besides the pre lunch snack that was already in their bag, she would need some entertainment for Andrea. Olivia had learned early on to never be far from some sort of food that she knew Andrea liked. It hadn't been a problem the first couple of days when they hadn't left the apartment. But the first time they had ventured out of the apartment, Olivia hadn't thought to bring a snack. That had turned out to be a mistake. It hadn't been easy finding something Andrea would approve of as food or snack worthy.

"Livia, now please." Andrea couldn't keep her patience in check anymore. Olivia had promised they would take a long walk and that they could find somewhere to play. And waiting for the brunette to get off the phone was proving to be hard work.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, but we have to go to the precinct first."

The pout that that resulted in was making it hard for Olivia not to leave everything and do as they had planned.

"But you might get to have lunch with Casey." Olivia was quick to offer some sort of replacement. "And if it's not too late when I'm done we can still go."

The offer of having lunch with Casey wasn't enough to get a smile out of Andrea. It wasn't that the blonde didn't want the time with Casey, quite the opposite. But it just wasn't the same as going to the park.

The bounce had left Andrea and the girl wasn't trying to drag Olivia out the door. It didn't get better when they pulled into the garage at the precinct. Andrea wasn't terrified by being back, but she wasn't all that comfortable having to walk into that place again.

Olivia had suspected this might happen and hadn't needed any encouragement to pick the young blonde up. It was always a great comfort to Andrea when she was this close to her Livia. She was slowly being convinced that the world was safe again, at least when she was with her Livia or Casey.

It helped that she had met the SVU detectives in the last two weeks. Better yet that it had been in the comfort of the Novak Benson apartment.

"Nice to see that you're still alive, Olivia."

Munch rarely came right out and said what he felt. He usually hid behind his dry wit, not wanting to expose his heart to the world. Though, after all these years he didn't fool them.

Olivia liked the way she knew she was family to him, but it never got awkward. He always managed to keep it light. It was nice not having to worry about showing her feelings. That had always been hard for her.

"It turned out that there's life outside the squad room. Who woulda known."

She couldn't stop the smile from appearing, even if she had wanted to.

Cragen came out of his office when he heard Olivia's voice, breaking up the detectives.

"Sorry to break up the fun, but we got work to do. Olivia, you can get Andrea set up upstairs, and Munch will stay with her. When you're done, join Thomas and me in my office. Fin, Stabler don't you have places to be."

Fin and Elliot almost ran out the door. Cragen hadn't been in the best of moods the last week. Snapping left and right, nobody had been safe from his temper.

"Come on sweetie, you get to spend some time with John, You know what, I bet he's really good at reading stories, might even get him to give the animals different voices."

That got not only Andrea's attention, but also Munch's. Andrea looked to Olivia, and with the brunette's slight nod, the girl looked at John with pleading eyes.

He had no idea how he could say no to that look. Even if he wasn't sure how good he would be at reading the story out loud, let alone making sure to use different voices.

"Sure Andrea, we can give it a try."

He looked as he had been called to an ass chewing at the Chief of police. Olivia thought Munch might be starting to look a little pale.

"She's four Munch, it's not rocket science, you'll do fine."

They had made it to the couch. Olivia sat Andrea on the sofa and the bag pack on the coffee table.

"You have your juice box and snack in here." Olivia explained as much for the blonde as for John. "And if you need me, John will come get me." She held up a finger, before Andrea could say something. "But I've gotta work and you get to spend time with John, If you ask nicely he might let you call Casey."

That got Munch another round of puppy eyes with a please of two thrown in. But at least it took Andrea's attention from Olivia leaving.

"I'll see you later sweetie. Have fun with John."

Munch had gotten the books out of the bag and Andrea hardly gave Olivia a second thought. Choosing which book to read was more important at the moment, giving Olivia the opportunity to slip out unnoticed.

Olivia knew Cragen had meant for her to hurry, but she hadn't wanted to just up and leave Andrea. She knew Cragen wouldn't be all that happy with the time it had taken her to get to his office. It wouldn't be the first time she had pissed of her captain and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Okay Cap'n, why did you want me to come in?" Olivia spoke as she opened the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Detective."

Instead of responding with her usual anger at Cragen's obvious reprimand, she let it go.

"So why the rush to get me here?"

She finally noticed Jen, when the younger woman started retelling the case that had led them to request Olivia's presence.

Munch and Jen had been called to a school. The school had contacted the police because of the suspicion of abuse of a second grader. The girl had bruises. Combined with the girl's withdrawn behavior that had changed a few months back, had been what got the school to call the police.

They hadn't been able to get the young girl to say anything. Not during the exam at the hospital or to the detectives later. The exam had revealed not only bruises all over the little body but also evidence of sexual abuse.

Since bringing the girl back to the precinct, Jen had been trying to get her to say anything. Cragen had decided to call Olivia when the girl wouldn't even tell Jen her name.

Jennifer had during her time in SVU gotten to speak with her share of rape victims. She had gotten better at talking with them and her confidence that she could do this job had improved greatly. But having this case thrown her way had shaken the young woman. It was one thing to talk to a grown woman, but quite another to talk to a young child.

Cragen hadn't called Olivia because he thought Jen had failed. Rather because he didn't want this case to break the young woman's spirit. Jen had proved to all of them that she belonged in SVU.

Jen knew she had a lot to learn, but it still fell as a failure, that Cragen had found it necessary to call Olivia. Not so much that she needed the brunette's help. Rather that she couldn't let Andrea have this time with Olivia without dragging the girl back to this place.

Olivia didn't have to ask, the look in her young partner's eyes said it all. Jen still had to learn how to hide her emotions. It was a part of working SVU, they all had to learn.

"It's okay Jen. Now what do we know about this young girl?"

"According to the teacher, her name is Sarah Winger and she's in second grade. Fin and Elliot are tracking down her parents. The teacher promised to come by after school hours."

"Jen, you want to come in or stay outside?"

Olivia was on her way to the children's room, before she had even finished talking.

Jennifer wasn't quite sure where she should be. Her indecision made the decision for her. When she finally got her thoughts in order and followed her partner, Olivia had already entered the room and sent the female officer out. Jen didn't want to interrupt the calm Olivia seemed to project to Sarah.

Sarah was sitting at the table with an empty piece of paper and crayons in front of her. The girl hadn't touched anything or moved.

Olivia slowly walked to the table and sat down. Turning the chair backwards, to give Sarah the sense of a barrier between them.

"Hello sweetheart, my name's Olivia."

Olivia didn't expect much if any reaction from the girl. Sarah had after all not talked to anyone since the school had called the police.

Sarah did look up and met Olivia's eyes, though only for a short moment. Deciding that asking questions wouldn't be the best way to get the girl to open up about what had happened.

So instead Olivia talked about Andrea and how they spent their days. It was rather strange trying to explain what Andrea was to her and why the young girl was staying with her.

A short time into talking about Andrea, Olivia noticed that Sarah's attention was fully on her. The girl was looking at her with fearful eyes bright with unshed tears.

That was when Olivia slowly turned the conversation to Sarah and what she had been through.

Cragen and Jennifer had been listening from the other side of the one way mirror. Cragen wasn't surprised that Olivia managed to get Sarah to open up.

"How did she know what to say?" Jen wasn't aware that she had spoken out loud.

"It's Olivia's gift, she somehow knows what will make a difference. Hopefully some of that will rub of on you." He took the sting out of the last part with a gentle smile.

When lunch time came around, Sarah had only just started talking. Not giving Olivia a choice in where to spend the time. She was hoping Casey had been able to take the time to have lunch with Andrea.

The brunette hadn't been able to get a hold of Casey before they made it to the precinct, but had left a message to let the redhead know what was happening.

It wasn't even 10 am and Casey was already wishing the day was over. She had noticed her cell ringing more than once, but had been unable to answer it at the time. It was more than an hour later when she was finally able to check her messages.

Casey had heard about SVUs latest case, but hadn't expected Cragen to call Olivia in to help. It didn't surprise her that Olivia had left a message only 15 minutes after Cragen had left his. The two messages did leave her with some trouble rearranging her schedule. Affecting not only the time she would spend with Andrea, but also the rest of that day and the next couple of days. She was glad that she didn't have a court case. That would have made it very hard to find time for even a short lunch with Andrea.

Casey tried to call Olivia as she was about to leave her office, but the brunette had left her cell outside the room, to leave all distractions outside. The ADA had gotten to talk to Jen in stead. The younger woman was apologetic and slightly distracted. Casey had found out that Munch was looking after Andrea, and that Olivia probably wouldn't be able to leave anytime soon.

On her way to the precinct Casey picked up lunch, not only for Andrea and herself, but also for Olivia and Sarah. The detectives and Don would have to take care of them self.

Instead of just dropping of Olivia's food, Casey wanted to at least see the brunette. She had planned on just looking through the one way mirror, but was finding the pull of Olivia to be too great to settle for that. That was why she found herself knocking on the door to the children's room. Even if she knew better than to interrupt Olivia when the brunette was talking to a victim.

Casey had done that once, when she had first started working SVU cases. It hadn't been pretty to say the least. She knew she had deserved everything Olivia had said and so much more.

Casey couldn't remember what reasons she had used to excuse her actions at the time. She knew she had wanted to show Olivia that the detectives worked for her and not the other way around. At the time she had thought it was a great idea to take the first step in that direction when Olivia was interviewing a victim. That same night she had regretted just about everything she had done that day.

Not only had it been a terrible idea to interrupt an interview, but Olivia had been at the verge of getting the young child to talk when she had interrupted.

Olivia hadn't reacted at first, but to take Casey out of the squad room and returning to the interview. Casey had later learned that the interruption had caused a set back, and Olivia had had to use hours getting the victim to open up again.

Olivia had sought out the ADA in her office later that day and hadn't yelled, but had with a hard and calm voice told Casey what the detective thought about her.

None of the detectives had been happy with the ADA, but Olivia had been the most quiet about it. The brunette stayed away from Casey whenever possible. If Olivia had to talk to her, it was in as few words as possible. The worst part to Casey was that there was no emotions left in Olivia's voice.

It had taken a long time to gain the trust of the SVU detectives. Even longer to get some semblance of a good working relationship with Olivia.

The reaction Casey got that day wasn't anything like the one years ago.

The look in Olivia's eyes said everything Casey needed to know. They both wanted more than just a look, but this wasn't the time nor the place.

Olivia had never thought she could find someone who could understand her, or would take the time to get to know her.

Casey had moved her schedule around to help her out. It wasn't only that Casey cleared her day to take the time with Andrea, but also that the redhead was making sure she wouldn't be distracted by thoughts of Andrea. Olivia knew Casey would pay for rescheduling meetings in the next couple of days, but that she had done it any way meant a lot.

Munch had turned out to be great with Andrea. The blonde had gotten him to read and play go fish. And at the same time Andrea had talked about everything and nothing. It didn't matter that Munch wasn't sure what to say, Andrea had no trouble telling him about everything she had done with Olivia and Casey. John was a little overwhelmed, and grateful when Casey brought lunch.

Casey couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Munch's face when he saw the ADA come up the stairs. He looked like she was saving him from certain death. He couldn't get back to the squad room fast enough. He could only take so much and one exited four year old could be somewhat overwhelming.

"Don't go too far John. I have a meeting at 1.30 I can't get out of, but it shouldn't take more than an hour. After that I'll relieve you of your babysitting duty."

Casey had tried to find someone else to look after Andrea. Those of their friends that had been introduced to Andrea couldn't get out of their engagements. And she didn't want to subject Andrea to a babysitter the girl didn't know. So she didn't have much of a choice, but to exploit Munch again. She felt especially bad because she knew he was working on Andrea's case among all the other cases. Cragen probably wouldn't be thrilled about having Munch's time confiscated for another hour in the afternoon. Casey moved all thoughts about Cragen and Munch to the back of her mind, there would be enough time for that later. Now she wanted to enjoy her time with Andrea.

The hour Casey had been able to find the time for, had been a rare treat. An hour with just Andrea and her, with a promise of more time later. Olivia usually had Andrea all day and the time Casey spent with the girl usually also included Olivia.

Olivia had, had to spend the rest of that day at the precinct. Sarah had finally told what had happened. That wasn't what had taken most of the day, though it had taken more time than either of them had hoped. The hardest part had been the waiting time. A lot of time had been used to locating and getting Sarah's mother to come to the precinct. After Sarah had told her story it had taken part of the day getting the mother's boyfriend arrested.

To Andrea, the worst part of the day was that Olivia hadn't made it home for tucking her in for the night. It was the first time since the blonde had moved into the Novak Benson home that Olivia had missed bedtime. Making it almost impossible for Casey to get Andrea to fall asleep, let alone go to bed. Convincing the blonde that it was bedtime, turned out to be more of a negotiation. When she had finally gotten Andrea to crawl into bed, Casey wasn't sure why she had spent all those years in law school. Because this four year old had out maneuvered her in no time and without any trouble. Andrea had turned out to be more convincing than Casey, and had gotten to spend the night in their bed. The first whole night since Andrea's first night in the apartment.

Olivia found the two most important people in her life curled up sleeping in her bed when she got home that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Casey had finally gotten more help when the DA had approved expanding the SVU legal department. With one paralegal and another ADA. That opened the opportunity to reduce the redheads work hours. Giving her more time with Andrea and Olivia.

Andrea's case was dragging out and after a month Cragen couldn't afford to keep letting Olivia stay home. The brunette started working half days and when needed. It quickly turned into more most days.

Olivia had, had a few days to get everything figured out and arranged regarding where Andrea was to be when both Casey were at work. They had found a daycare they liked the day before, Olivia had, had to be back at work. That was why it was only Casey taking Andrea to the girl's daycare and spending some time there each morning the first week.

It had taken some time for Andrea to get used to having to go to daycare again. The fact was, that it was harder getting used to not having her Livia all day than going to daycare. After the first week, she was exited to get to play with the other children. And the afternoons she did get to spend with Olivia were that more special.

SVU had gotten a few solid leads on Andrea's attacker and were hoping they were getting closer to catching the attacker.

Things changed one afternoon when Olivia and Andrea was walking home from Andrea's daycare.

At one moment they were busy talking about Andrea's day, what to have for dinner and what they wanted to do that weekend. The next moment there was a big hand on Andrea's shoulder trying to pull the young girl away.

All those years of having to pay attention to the people around her, let Olivia take in the man's appearance at the same time as she reacted to the threat to Andrea.

It was a large blonde haired man, with a tribal tattoo on his neck. Olivia couldn't see all of it but suspected that it continue to the man's upper arm underneath his coat.

Olivia regretted she had left her gun at work before she came to pick up Andrea. If there ever was a time she needed it, it was now.

The detective managed to get the man's hand off Andrea's shoulder and getting the young girl behind her. That was when the first punch hit her jaw. Luckily she had been turning her head when his fist connected. The hit only graced her chin and didn't do any permanent damage, thought it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. It wasn't a soft hit by any standard.

Thanks to the adrenaline boost, Olivia somehow found the strength to at least hold her own against the attacker. That was until he got another hit in to her jaw. The direct hit with a hand adorned with a big ring sent Olivia falling backwards.

The thought of him getting his hands on Andrea, was what kept Olivia from passing out, when she hit her head on the ground landing hard on the ground. Though, it didn't keep her from being dizzy. It took the man going after Andrea, for Olivia to get her muscles to obey the orders her brain kept sending.

Her movements just weren't that well coordinated, and the first few tries to get Andrea away didn't do much. Olivia gave up all pretense on getting the man subdued and arrested, now she only wanted to make sure he didn't get away with Andrea. Even the adrenaline high wouldn't be enough to keep her going for long. Olivia knew that if she was to get Andrea away safe, she only had one more chance.

Olivia didn't know if anybody had called 911, she hadn't given it a thought as she had focused everything she was on what was happening with the attacker and Andrea.

Olivia saw her chance when he thought she had given up and turned his back to the detective. Gathering what little strength she had left, she somehow found the speed and power to tackle him before he could get to Andrea. Hitting his knee with her shoulder. Enjoying the grunt that the tackle ensured from not only her but also the man.

In it self her last desperate attempt to save Andrea wouldn't have been enough. The sounds of sirens getting closer was what tipped the scales in Olivia's favor. Causing him to limp away, thinking there would be another chance later on.

Olivia couldn't be bothered with the people trying to help her after the attacker had left. She wanted to give in and let the darkness take over. Lying where she had landed after the tackle, she couldn't seem to find the energy to stand up, and barely made it into a sitting position. Andrea's panicked call for her Livia, gave the brunette the needed strength to fight of the dizziness, at least for a little longer.

"S'okay, you're safe now." Her words were slightly slurred, but Andrea didn't seem to mind. The blood running down Olivia's jaw was more frightening than the change in the brunette's voice.

It wasn't until she tried comforting Andrea that Olivia noticed the pain in her jaw. Andrea didn't seem to notice as all seemed to disappear when she was engulfed in her Livia's arms. That was after all the safest place to be.

Olivia blocked out everything, but the crying girl in her arms. She didn't notice the officers or EMTs that had arrived. It wasn't until one of the EMTs put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, that Olivia even noticed that it wasn't only Andrea and her in the world.

"Ma'am you have to let us take you to get this checked out."

"I'm fine, we just need to get home." Olivia wasn't really convincing. The blood still running down her jaw and neck. Voice still slurred.

It didn't get any better when she tried to stand. In the first attempt Olivia had tried to keep Andrea in her arms, but wasn't even close to getting up. The second attempt she fared a little better. She had let the blonde stand up on her own. Olivia managed to make it to her feet before she lost her balance. The EMT had expected the brunette to have difficulties standing and had stayed close. Catching Olivia before she could end up on the ground once more.

"Ma'am you need to let us take you to the ER to get checked out."

Not giving Olivia a chance to protest, he led her to the ambulance. Ignoring the glare Olivia shot his was. It spoke in his favor that Olivia didn't have the energy to put the effort into her glare or yell at him. She focussed all her energy on Andrea and didn't bother to talk to the officers. They knew who she was and would inform Cragen, but she hadn't wanted to give them a statement this moment. Now she just wanted to make sure Andrea was okay and stop the incessant jackhammering in her head.

Olivia couldn't seem to muster the energy it would take to convince the EMTs that she didn't need a hospital visit. But she did glare at them, though it didn't get her out of there. She avoided being strapped in on her back as the EMT had first wanted. She still had to be strapped in, but she could sit up and still hold on to Andrea.

Olivia didn't want to waste what little energy she had on answering the EMT's question. There were so much more important things to use it on. Andrea. Olivia wanted to make sure the girl was all right. That meant assuring Andrea, and to do that she had to talk to the blonde. The pain wasn't getting better or easier to ignore as her adrenaline was crashing to an all time low.

When they got to the ER, the doctor ordered Olivia taken to get her jaw x-rayed, after he had done a quick check up. Going to get an x-ray meant that Andrea couldn't come with her. Until that point the girl had been right next to Olivia. Olivia refused going before she was sure there was some to look after Andrea, that the girl knew.

The porter, that had come in to transport Olivia to x-ray, hadn't expected the riled woman he had encountered. He had refused to let Andrea come along, and that was the last he got to say before Olivia told him, in no uncertain terms where he could go.

The pain hadn't managed to put a damper on Olivia's temper, contrary in fact. She had the porter almost running out of the exam area Olivia was in.

Olivia's yelling could be heard by the rest of the ER.

When the porter had finally left them alone, every last drop of energy seemed to have left Olivia. The pain and exhaustion finally became too much. Olivia slumped back into the bed and closed her eyes, trying not to slide into the darkness that wanted to take over. She kept a firm grip on Andrea, who was sitting next to her on the bed. Andrea held on just as tightly if not more.

Olivia hoped someone Andrea knew would come by soon. She didn't know how long she could keep her focus with the throbbing pain in her head. The doctor hadn't wanted to give her something strong enough to relieve the pain. Because of the concussion. The painkiller she had gotten, hadn't even taken the top of the pain. And it was slowly driving her insane.

Miriam, one of the ER nurses, had, as everyone else, heard Olivia yell at the porter. She had seen cops do stupid things before when brought to the ER. That was nothing new. But, this Detective had been brought in with a young child, and they seemed close. So she wasn't surprised when Allan had been thrown out. He had never been good at talking to, or being nice to women. She wasn't the only one that had smiled when they had heard the Detective rip Allan a new one. She had especially liked his expression when he was forced to leave.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Miriam had brought a pen a paper, hoping that would keep her patient from talking.

Miriam hadn't needed to worry about Olivia talking. The detective wasn't planning on opening her mouth anytime soon, if she could help it.

Olivia held up her right hand, doing writing motions, as an answer to the nurse's question.

Her first question wasn't about stronger or more pain reliever, as Miriam had expected.

:Can you make a call for me?:

"They should be contacting your Captain soon, if it hasn't been done yet, so you don't have to worry about that."

:Not Captain, girlfriend. Want her to hear, from me:

Olivia got a nod from the nurse, and gave her Casey's cell phone number.

Olivia was hoping the nurse could talk to Casey before Cragen would call the ADA. She knew getting a call from Cragen about Olivia being brought to the ER would be worse than hearing it from her. As it was, Olivia would go with the next best thing. By having the nurse call Casey, the redhead would know that she was at least somewhat okay.

She would have liked to warn the nurse about Casey's tendency to become angry, when something scared the ADA. That would have been the polite thing. But she wasn't inclined to use the needed energy for that right now. The older woman looked like she could hold her own, even against a frightened Casey.

Olivia didn't care all that much if she was polite or not, all she really wanted was some sleep.

"I'll get right on that. I'm sorry to say this, but you have to stay awake, Detective."

Miriam had noticed Olivia's eyes slide shut again after the brunette had written the phone number.

Olivia didn't want to open her eyes and stay awake, but she did open them slightly.

Miriam was lucky to call Casey not only before Cragen, but also at the first break the ADA had, had that day.

"Novak, Special victims." Casey didn't recognize the number and answered more formally than she would have if it was one of her detectives.

"Miss Novak, this Miriam Jones, I'm a nurse in the ER."

Casey thought Miriam was calling to report a possible rape, but wasn't sure why the nurse was calling her and not the police.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Jones, but I'm not sure why you're calling me. If you want to report a rape you need to call the police." She knew she didn't react in the most polite or helpful way. Casey wasn't having a great day and didn't have much time for a break.

"I'm sorry miss Novak. I wasn't clear on why I called. Detective Benson gave me this number and asked me to call you."

That got Casey's attention. "Olivia, why did she have you call me?"

"Detective Benson asked me to call you to tell you that she was admitted to the ER about an hour ago. She had me call you because she is resting."

Miriam didn't get the chance to continue explaining any more about Olivia's condition.

The mention of Olivia in the ER had Casey forgetting everything else that had been going on that day. She hated this part of Olivia's job. Never knowing when something could go wrong. That was where she got confused, Olivia was supposed to have a short day and spend the afternoon with Andrea. And why hadn't Cragen called her.

"No, Olivia wasn't supposed to be working."

Denial was a good starting point. Miriam was use to relatives responding with anger when told about injuries. Though this time she was a little surprised that miss Novak was denying that something could have happened.

"Why are you the one calling me?" As her worry increased she sounded more angry. Casey was getting impatient, and that was reflected mostly as anger in her voice.

Miriam could hear the hint of panic covered by the anger. "I don't think Olivia was working." Miriam knew that by making it more personal she might help the woman handle the news a little better.

"Olivia requested that I call you, she didn't want you to worry unnecessary when her Captain called you."

"Then why aren't Olivia calling me herself?"

That was when the part of Olivia not working finally made its way to Casey awareness. The next she just blurted. "Did something happen to Andrea?" Now the panic was clear in Casey's voice. "Olivia was picking Andrea up and they were spending the day together."

"A young girl was brought in with Olivia, I didn't get her name, but beside being scared there is nothing wrong." Miriam was quick to reassure.

"That is the other reason Olivia wanted me to call you. She is refusing to get her jaw x-rayed before someone get here to look after the young girl."

"Let me talk to Olivia, and she will get that x-ray."

Casey wasn't about to let Olivia risk her health for anything. It wouldn't do Andrea any good. Or her for that matter.

"It's not urgent, and there's no harm in waiting for a little while. I'm sorry but I won't let you talk to Olivia. I wont risk hurting her jaw anymore than it already is."

Casey was a little comforted by what the nurse had told her. Nothing but seeing that Olivia was okay with her own eyes, would convince her that her lover would be fine.

"Thank you, will you let Olivia know I'm on my way."

Casey couldn't get out of there fast enough, but for once she didn't forget niceties.

The ADA didn't take the time to cancel the appointment she had later that day. All she took the time to do, was haphazardly put the case files she was working on in her briefcase. Almost running out of the building. Not bothering to stop to let the secretary know she was leaving for the day. She even considered taking the stairs when the elevator didn't arrive the second she had pushed the button.

Her cell rang a few times during the cap ride to the ER. From the caller id, she knew it was Cragen. She already knew what he wanted, and she didn't feel up to hearing about Olivia being hospitalized again. She would talk to him later, when she knew Olivia was alright.

Olivia heard Casey before the redhead made it to them. Yelling at some unsuspecting nurse, that had the misfortune of not giving, the brunette expected, the ADA her answers fast enough.

Andrea also heard Casey's voice, and looked to Olivia to get her cue as what to do.

"You can go get Casey, sweetie." Olivia's voice was hoarse and barely there.

Though Olivia was her safe harbor, Casey had become important to Andrea. The blonde ran out of the room, following Casey's voice.

"Casey." Andrea yelled for the redhead as soon as she saw Casey, and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her.

Casey had stopped yelling and turned toward the young girl, when she heard her name.

Andrea flew into her arms. Hanging on for dear life. This was another day that would cause the blonde more nightmares, of that Casey was sure. Olivia would be there to help repair some of the damage. It would be so much worse if Andrea lost another important person after a violent act.

"Have you been keeping an eye on Liv, making sure she behaves?"

Casey got an enthusiastic nod. "Livia big owie. I blowed and made it better." Andrea pointed to her chin, and then in the direction she had come from. Fully expecting Casey to carry her back to Olivia.

"Ohh Liv." Casey had fought hard to keep from breaking down since the phone call. Seeing Olivia sitting up in a hospital bed with half open eyes, she couldn't keep the tears back any longer.

"It's okay, I'm all right, sweetheart." Olivia's ability to open her mouth wasn't improving and her words were more slurred than when she had first tried to assure Andrea.

"No talking Livia." Miriam had employed Andrea to help keep Olivia from talking.

"That right Liv, no talking, nurses orders."

Casey had reached the bed and saw the left side of the brunette's jaw for the first time. The bruises were starting to show around the bandage that covered the cut.

The redhead carefully put her hand on Olivia's right cheek, caressing the detective's lips with her thumb.

"No more being tough, you're getting the x-ray now and you'll do what the doctor tells you."

She held a finger over Olivia's lips to keep the brunette from uttering the protest she knew would come.

"And no arguing with me, sweetheart."

Olivia didn't have any choice but to nod her agreement. The movement made her vince, which had Casey demanding that the detective was taken to x-ray immediately. Scaring the young nurse, who was the first person the redhead saw. Casey less than amused wasn't willing to have Olivia wait any longer. And she didn't mind letting everyone know her displeasure.

Casey had tried to bully the ER staff into getting Olivia treated faster. Olivia wasn't sure if it had actually helped, but she let the redhead work some of her frustrations off. The brunette preferred that Casey yelled at the nurses if it would stop the redhead from yelling at her.

Olivia had been lucky, her jaw wasn't broken, but it would be sore for some time. She got away from the fight with a light concussion and five stitches, besides the sore jaw. Much to Casey's amazement, the doctor recommended Olivia not talk or as little as possible for the next few days.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews, it's always nice to hear that somebody reads and likes my story. Now on with the story.

* * *

Andrea's nightmares came back that night. Instead of calling out for Casey or Livia, she got up and crawled in next to Casey. It wasn't all that easy to crawl in in-between Olivia and Casey under the same covers without waking either of them. It wasn't made easier by Casey laying as close to the brunette as she could, without causing Olivia pain or discomfort.

Olivia never noticed a thing because of the pain relievers she was on, now that she was finally allowed to sleep. She hardly ever used any medication and the strong pain killers she had been prescribed, and Casey had forced her to take, had knocked her out for the night.

Casey woke when Andrea climbed over her to try to get in the middle. When the girl tried to get under the covers, Casey gave up all pretense of being asleep. There was no way that Andrea would be able to get under the covers with the way Casey had them pulled all the way up to both of their chins. Casey sat up and pulled Andrea into her arms.

"Did you have a nightmare, sweetie?"

Andrea confirmed with a vigorous nod.

"A scary one?"

"Uhmm."

Casey knew it would be best to have Andrea talk about what had happened, but this wasn't the time for a conversation like that. Andrea was tired and they wouldn't get anywhere by going through this now. Besides this was usually Olivia's part. The brunette always knew what to say or do and Casey didn't have a clue.

So instead Casey got them both situated and comfortable under the covers.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"Nooo, scared."

"Yeah, I know sweetie, but it was only a dream and I'm here. There is nothing to be scared of anymore. Olivia will keep all the monsters away."

Andrea wasn't entirely convinced, but that didn't stop her from burrowing further into Casey's embrace. Her Livia was good at keeping the scary things away, but Andrea was a little doubtful now that Olivia was sleeping. But on the other hand Casey was there and had said she would be safe.

It didn't matter all that much, that Andrea tried to fight sleep in fear of more monsters. The comfort of being in Casey's arms and the sound of Olivia sleeping soon lulled her to sleep.

Casey was the one ending up having trouble going back to sleep.

For once Olivia wasn't the first one up. When she finally woke she wished she could have stayed asleep till the jackhammers in her head disappeared.

Casey would have to leave for work and would bring Andrea to the daycare as always. That left Olivia with what was left of the morning and early afternoon to get done with her statement and with the sketch artist before picking Andrea up.

Olivia wasn't particularly looking forward to having to talk for an extended period of time. Especially since her jaw was already making itself known.

By the time she made it out of the bedroom, Casey and Andrea was ready to leave for the girl's daycare. Andrea had been stalling, not wanting to leave before she got to see her Livia. Casey had been trying to get the girl feed and dressed in the time it usually took, but this morning it was taking them at least 30 minutes longer and Casey was running late. If they didn't get out of the apartment in the next couple of minutes the redhead would be late for court.

"Livia."

Casey had no chance of keeping the girl from running to the brunette, when Olivia walked into the living room. "You can say morning to Olivia real quick, but we have to leave, sweetie."

Olivia was about to open her mouth to offer taking Andrea to daycare, when she was cut off by the redhead. "No talking Liv, it's bad enough that you'll have to talk to the squad and sketch artist, so save your voice for that." She didn't give Olivia the chance to argue the point. "Give Olivia her hug and then we got to get going, sweetie."

Andrea was reluctant to let go of her Livia, and held on tighter when Casey said they had to go.

Olivia could feel the blonde's slight trembling as Andrea clung to her.

"Hey, I'm fine, just a little sore that's all. And I'll come pick you up like always."

Andrea still wasn't much for letting go of Olivia, but if her Livia said everything was okay, she had no reason to think otherwise.

Olivia gave the girl one last squeeze before she put Andrea down and turned her toward Casey.

Casey barely made it to court on time. Making it with only seconds to spare before Judge Patrovsky walked into the courtroom. It would have been a bad day to have been late with Patrovsky's terrible mood. The day turned out to be one of the Judge's worse. Casey suspected it was the boring defense attorney probably combined with a headache, if the Judge's squinting was anything to go by.

Olivia had to go over everything that had happened yesterday for Cragen and the SVU detectives. They all thought that it was too much of a coincident if someone besides the man that killed Andrea's mother would be coming to kidnap the girl. That meant they would have to find him before he tried something else, he might get lucky that time.

Cragen wasn't particularly happy about how the case had turned out, and he barked his orders none to gently. Getting everyones attention and immediate cooperation. Cragen had, had uniforms keeping an eye on Andrea's daycare from before the girl and Casey arrived. In case something happened. What he would do once Olivia was done with the sketch artist depended on what happened in the mean time.

Talking the sketch artist through everything Olivia could remember about the attacker's appearance, took longer than she had expected. She had never noticed how long it actually took to do a sketch. After spending, at least to Olivia, too long having to describe her attacker, the sketch was remarkably lifelike. Giving them a better chance of finding him, than they had, had before. At least something good came from getting beat up.

There hadn't been any news during the time Olivia had been with the sketch artist. Much to Cragen's displeasure. Now he would have to provide protection for the unforeseeable future for Andrea. And by extension Olivia, who he had no doubt would complain.

Olivia wasn't up for much of anything let alone another possible attack from what the brunette had described as a giant on steroids. He knew Olivia and Casey well enough to know that they wouldn't allow just anyone inside their home. Or that Olivia would trust anyone she didn't know with the safety of her family. It didn't matter that Andrea had only been with them for a short time, Cragen knew Olivia considered the girl as much a part of her family as Casey.

That meant he would be at least one detective short as long as they didn't have the attacker in lock up.

For now he would send Thomas and Munch to pick up Andrea and take Olivia and the young girl home. Fin and Stabler would stay to follow up on leads. They could maybe get something from their sources. At times like this it paid to have the contacts that years as a cop provided. So Jen would be the lucky one to get the first round of watching Andrea. Hopefully they would find the attacker before Jen would have to be relieved.

Making the decision was the easy part. Telling Olivia, she would have another houseguest wasn't something he was looking forward to. He knew from experience that it usually brought out Olivia's wrath when someone not only meddled in the Detective's private life, but also made decisions for her.

"Munch, Thomas, you're with Benson. Munch, I'll need you back here after Andrea is home safe. Thomas you get the honor of staying there to make sure they stay safe."

"Cap'n, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and my family."

It was hard sounding angry, when she wasn't too fond of opening her mouth after having had to talk for hours. Olivia would had yelled no matter the pain, if it wasn't for the knowledge that Casey would kill her, if she did something to further hurt her jaw.

"It's not a discussion, Benson. Now get out of here."

Munch wasn't bothered by the look on Olivia's face or the scowl she sent his way. Jen on the other hand, wasn't all that comfortable going against either of Cragen's or Olivia's wishes or orders. In the end her wanting to keep working SVU won over the discomfort of going against her partner. She just hoped that when this was over, Olivia would be understanding and not make her life hell. At least Jen thought that Olivia looked calm enough now. She was hoping it would stay that way.

For now she let John do the talking, he knew Olivia better. Jen had been working more with Munch, than with Olivia in the short time she had been in SVU.

Munch signed out a department car and was trying to hurry Olivia along.

"Today Benson, I've got better things to do than play babysitter for you and that kid of yours."

Olivia liked that part of Munch, the part that could always find the humor to lighten the mood. Though most time she didn't let him know.

"If you plan on picking up Andrea, it might be a good idea to bring a booster seat."

It was delivered in a dry voice, and if John hadn't known better it sounded like Olivia didn't care either way.

"I'm on it, get your butt in the car Benson, and no more talking. I'm not about to risk having Novak angry at me."

"Better you than me. You want to join us or stay her, Jen?"

Jen still wasn't all that sure of herself when she was around Olivia. She didn't feel that uncomfortable around the other detectives or the ADA.

She had been hanging back when John and Olivia had neared the car. Waiting to see which seat Olivia would choose. Surprised when Olivia got in the backseat while John was getting the booster seat, the older woman clearly expecting her to take the front passenger seat.

By sitting in the back, Olivia could stay out of any conversation. She hoped it might also make Jen forget she was there and relax. Olivia had noticed that, after coming back to work, Jen had been uncomfortable around her. At first she had thought the younger woman still wasn't used to working SVU and was overwhelmed by their cases. That had only lasted the first day Olivia was back. Jen had only behaved strangely around her. She hadn't been able to get the younger woman to say what was wrong.

Olivia let her mind drift, shutting out the world. Letting the city go by in a blur. Hoping that the pain would recede enough by the time Munch got them to Andrea's daycare.

Olivia was hoping she would avoid having to explain her bruises when she walked into the daycare. All she wanted was to get home.

She was regretting the decision to forgo her prescribed pain medication after her morning dose. Leaving the pills at home. Casey had been right, as usual, when the redhead had told her to take her pills. This would be one more of those times, she would hear for anytime she didn't take care of herself or downplayed the importance of her health. The latter had caused more than one argument during their relationship. Olivia knew she had improved, but every now and than her childhood lessons shone through.

Olivia barely made it inside the door, when she ran into Patricia. The most talkative and inquisitive of the daycare providers.

Patricia always asked about particulars of her job. It was known that Olivia worked as a detective for the NYPD. But Patricia was the only one that repeatedly asked about everything police concerned. Today wasn't an exception, though most of the questions were about Olivia's bruises. It wasn't something she liked on a good day, and today was far from good. Olivia didn't bother trying to be nice. Though, she did manage not to rip Patricia's head off. Usually she tried to politely direct the conversation to Andrea and plans for the next couple of days.

When Olivia finally found Andrea, Patricia finally got the hint and returned to what she had been doing. Leaving Olivia to get Andrea ready to leave for the day, and sign the young girl out.

Both Olivia and Andrea was quiet on the drive to the apartment. If Olivia hadn't been lost in thought, she would have found it odd. Andrea usually didn't stop talking.

Munch had parked the car and was out without either person in the back noticing. He went to get Andrea out of the car, and carry the girl upstairs. John was surprised by Andrea's reaction. The young girl had taken to him after the time he had spent reading to her. So he hadn't expected Andrea to shrink away from him as he opened the door and reached in to unbuckle the seatbelt. The quiet whimpers got him to back off completely. What was even worse, in his opinion, was that Olivia hadn't reacted to Andrea's distress. He had never known Olivia to not respond to a child hurting, no matter how little sleep she had had, or how much she was hurting. It was even more surprising when it was Andrea that was hurting. Munch knew the girl had come to mean a lot to both Casey and Olivia.

"Olivia time to wake up, you're home." He didn't get a reaction or even an indication that Olivia had even heard him.

He didn't want to scare Andrea more than the girl already was, but they couldn't stay here.

"Liv." His voice was more firm this time.

He wasn't sure if it was his voice or Andrea reaching out to the brunette, that brought Olivia back. It didn't matter, it made it possible to get them out of the street and up to the apartment.

No matter the reason, Olivia was spurred into action. Releasing both of their seatbelt buckles, letting Andrea crawl out of the booster seat.

Andrea had learned not to touch the buckle one of the first times Olivia had taken the young girl for a drive. When Andrea hadn't gotten her Livia's full attention she had unbuckled herself to be able to reach Olivia. After that day, Andrea always waited for Casey or Olivia to unbuckle her.

Andrea refused to let go of Olivia on the way up to the apartment. She felt safe and secure in Olivia's arms. With the brunette whispering soothingly in her ear. Olivia had found that whispering was the best way to make Andrea fell safe, when the young girl was scared. Also whispering wasn't as painful as talking normally.

Munch only stayed long enough to see them safe to the apartment. He did a quick walk through with Jen. Not that he expected anyone had gotten in, but he wanted to make sure.

Before driving back to the precinct, he called Casey to let the ADA know Olivia and Andrea was home safe, and that they would have a houseguest per the Captain's orders.

He told Casey how he thought Olivia was doing, and that she could use some help. Though not in so many words, he didn't want to tell on Olivia. But he wanted Casey to know. The ADA was the only one that could get Olivia to talk.

Jen felt extremely uncomfortable. First she had, had to look through her partner's apartment. It had felt more like snooping. Now that John had gone back to work she didn't know what to do. She was intruding on her partner's private life. From what she had heard from the other detectives it wasn't something Olivia cherished. Jen tried to melt into the surroundings, not wanting to be in the way more than she already felt she was.

When Munch and Jen had given the all okay for the apartment, Olivia and Andrea had disappeared into the apartment. Jen didn't know what they were doing or when they would come out of there. So for the last half hour Jen had been sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. Mostly to keep from looking through the personal touches to the decoration. It also let her focus more fully on the sounds she could hear.

She hadn't been invited, but had been ordered to be there. That didn't exactly help her feel welcome. It definitely wasn't the way she had hoped she would get to see her partner's home. Jen didn't think this would be any help with her discomfort when in the same room as Olivia. She wasn't quite sure why the brunette was so intimidating especially when she didn't have that problem with the other detectives.

Olivia hadn't given it a thought that Jen had never been to her apartment and might feel uncomfortable being there. She had taken Andrea with her to get changed into something more comfortable, and take some of her pain pills. Usually Andrea would entertain herself for some time after they came home. Today was different though, and the brunette knew Andrea would feel better when close.

They didn't go out and join Jen right after Olivia had changed.

Raising the temperature had become more necessary when Andrea had started dressing like her Livia. Andrea had refused to wear socks and something over her T-shirt. Olivia was glad they hadn't bought Andrea any shorts or she suspected that Andrea would be wearing that. The brunette had even tried wearing more clothes herself. That had worked, but after some time it became clear that, that solution wasn't working for Olivia. Even if it worked well for Andrea. That was when Casey had, had the idea of raising the temperature a little and make a deal with Andrea at the same time.

Now Olivia could wear her shorts or the thin workout pants, she was wearing that day, mostly because of their guest. And Andrea kept her socks on, but got to take her blouse of and go around in a T-shirt.

Before going back into the living room, Olivia had with the help of Andrea, put fresh sheets on the bed in the office. Olivia knew Cragen had more than Andrea's safety in mind when he had Jen start the babysitting. Olivia knew that her partner would end up staying for more than this night. Cragen had most likely noticed that there was something going on with Jen.

Andrea hadn't been talking, she had just quietly been following her Livia around. She knew Livia wasn't supposed to talk. The nurse had told her and she had heard Casey say it to Livia. Andrea hadn't understood that it was only Olivia that wasn't supposed to be talking.

Olivia was surprised about the quietness from Andrea, thinking that it was because of what she had seen the day before. With her headache and the pain in her jaw receding Olivia was feeling more like herself. Feeling fresher than she had all day, she thought it was time to draw Andrea out of her silence.

"It's safe to talk again sweetie, my headache's gone."

"No Livia, Casey say no talking."

That explained why Andrea had been unusual quiet, at least to some extent.

"Casey only meant me, not you sweetie. You can talk all you want. In fact I would love to hear what you did today."

The blonde was looking doubtful, she wasn't about to risk anything. So far Andrea hadn't gotten into much trouble in the time she had been living in the Novak Benson home. She had been reprimanded on times. That was enough to know she didn't want to make either woman mad. She knew from one of those times that they weren't fond of her doing something when specific told otherwise. Andrea had thought what Casey had said about not talking was clear. Now she wasn't so sure what Casey had meant.

Andrea's natural want to talk and her 4 years was what let her forget what Casey said. She started talking in her usual manner. Fast and skipping from subject with no rhyme or reason. Rarely pausing to take a breath or let Olivia get a word in.

It had taken awhile for Olivia to be able to understand and follow the young girl's stream of words. There were still occasions where Olivia had a hard time following the rapid subject changes. This was one of those times, but Andrea didn't give Olivia an opportunity to get a word in. There was no possibility for Olivia to get further explanation. Not that it was necessary for the brunette to comment during the this first part of Andrea's recollection of the day. It was first later when Andrea had said her first bout of what was on her mind. A sure way to get Andrea to pause the incessant talking was their afternoon snack.

"What'll it be today honey?" Olivia had put her hand on Andrea's shoulder to make sure the young girl heard what she said.

"Fruit."

Andrea had a thing for fruits. In the last week they had tried just about all the different kinds their local fruit and vegetable shop had. It wasn't the season for most fruits, but he had a good assortment.

They hadn't liked everything they tried, but Andrea had been willing to try the new things when she was included in not only cooking but also choosing the groceries.

Doing the grocery shopping had become a favored time for Olivia to spend with Andrea.

They both enjoyed the grocery shopping, but it was the time they spent in the kitchen that Olivia loved.

With Olivia getting home early most days, she was usually the one to make dinner with Andrea's help. The young blonde liked helping with almost everything. Andrea got to help with cutting using a small knife and always wanted to stir anything that could be stirred. She had on some occasions talked Olivia into trying things the brunette had never thought about, just because some random vegetable had looked appealing at the store. Not every occasion successfully.

They cut up more fruit than usual, to have Jen join them for their snack time. Though Olivia wasn't sure the younger woman wanted to join them or not, but she wanted to give Jen the option. They might as well make this arrangement more comfortable for all of them, and include Jen in Andrea's and her's routine.

They walked into the living room and saw Jen sitting quietly on the couch with closed eyes. Andrea was delighted to have a guest now that she was secure in her world again. The sight of Jen reminded Olivia that she shouldn't just have expected her partner would feel comfortable in her home. Olivia wouldn't if it had been her, but it had slipped her mind with everything else that had happened. Olivia was so used to Elliot, that she had forgotten that Jen didn't know her like Elliot did. It was so easy with Elliot now, but it hadn't been when they had first been partnered together.

Olivia hesitated in approaching the younger woman. Andrea had no such problem.

"Livia says we can watch a film today." Andrea's excitement was clear in her voice. It wasn't every day that she got to watch TV or movies during the week.

"You can see too, mrs Thomas." She couldn't stop the giggles at the woman having a boys name. Andrea knew Jen from earlier, but couldn't remember her name. But, she had heard her Livia call her Thomas. The blonde didn't know that Olivia used the last name and not the first.

"I'll be delighted to join you for a film, and you can call me Jen, mrs Thomas is my mom's name."

Andrea didn't wait for Olivia to put the plate of fruit on the table before she reached out to get her first bite, before hurrying over to the DVD collection to chose a film. Not giving the adults any thought as she tried to choose a DVD, from the collection Olivia and Casey had expanded in the time Andrea had been living with them.

Olivia didn't know how to apologize for how she had forgotten Jen, when they had come home. If it had only been as simple as saying sorry, Olivia wouldn't have had any trouble. Not that she liked admitting she was wrong. Elliot had rarely heard her apologize in the time they had been partners. The trouble was that her distraction wasn't the only problem.

"You might as well get comfortable, it's going to take Andy some time to pick the same movie we've watched the last four times we had a movie afternoon."

The comment earned Olivia a smile from the younger woman.

"If you want some of the fruit, it will be a good idea to get a head start, before Andy inhales all of it before we a half way through the movie."

"I'm amazed at how stable she seems to be after everything she's gone through."

"Yeah, I know, her mom did a great job."

Jen found it strange that Olivia accredited the other woman for everything without sounding insincere.

"It's not just her mom. You're a big part of why Andrea is so well balanced."

Olivia didn't believe her. She never thought highly of herself. She knew kids liked her, and responded to her and even that she was good with them. She wanted to help, but after all these years working SVU she wasn't so sure that she helped anyone or made any difference. Though, she hadn't given up trying.

Olivia didn't want to answer, and was saved by Andrea having finally chosen a movie. The little mermaid, as Olivia had known it would be.

"Livia I choosed, this one." Andrea held the DVD up for Olivia to see, jumping up and down she was so exited.

Before Olivia even got the movie started, Andrea had made herself comfortable on the couch and was eating away of the fruit.

"Hey Andy, remember some of that fruit is for Jen and me."

The smile in Olivia's voice took out the sting of the reprimand.

"Oh, sorwy." Andrea smiled sheepishly with a mouth half full of mango, as she pushed the plate toward Jen.

Andrea's attention didn't last for the whole movie. The young girl scampered off to her room to find the book she wanted to show Jen. She didn't have many toys or things, mostly what Kathy had lent them. All the books, though, were Andrea's own. They had spent the first weekend reading the same book so many times Olivia would be happy to never see it again. That had been the start of what had become a tradition. Once every week, usually on Fridays, Andrea would get to choose a new book.

When Andrea left the room, Olivia turned off the TV and DVD player, leaving the room in silence. Neither woman knew what to say. The awkwardness didn't last long before Andrea came back out with the newest book in her collection.

Andrea felt safe again, now that she was home with Olivia. Giving her the confidence to let Jen in and be herself without having to be right next to Olivia all the time.

The afternoon had gone by quickly. Casey had called to say she didn't know when she would be home. After that they had started on dinner.

The atmosphere had been light and conversation revolved around Andrea till the young girl's bedtime.

Jen was left alone in the living room, while Olivia and Andrea did their bedtime routine. The discomfort creeping back in with every minute she was sitting alone in her partner's home.


	12. Chapter 12

We're getting closer to the end of the story, there's only a 1 chapter left after this one. As I've been writing the last parts of this story I've had ideas of where to take these characters and I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this.

* * *

Chapter 12

Getting the talk started hadn't been easy after Andrea had been put to bed. It was awkward and neither of them had known what to say.

The conversation had been forced at the beginning. But the longer they kept it up the less awkward it became.

By the time Casey got home, the conversation flowed easily.

Jen looked like a kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar, when Casey came into the living room. Olivia though, had heard the door and didn't need to look up to know the prosecutor was home. She didn't stop her recount of the story, she had been in the middle of when Casey had walked into the room.

Casey didn't say anything before Olivia was done with her story, but the redhead had walked over to stand behind the chair Olivia was sitting in. It was enough time for Jen to get over the shock of seeing the ADA.

Jen knew that Casey and Olivia was living together. But it was different seeing the ADA when she had forgotten where and with whom she was with.

Casey had noticed the look in Jen's eyes, but chose to ignore it. She didn't want to change or pretend at home. No matter who came into their home. It was another thing when they were working. At home she wanted to kiss her girlfriend whenever she wanted to. She just hoped that it wouldn't ruin the progress Jen and Olivia had made.

"Hi Liv, sorry I'm home this late." Casey leaned in and kissed the brunette on the check.

"Weren't you supposed to keep talking to a minimum today."

Casey said it more as a reminder than a question, though her voice left little doubt that she wasn't angry.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt as much now."

Olivia knew she would be in a tight spot if the conversation continued about her injury. To forestall that, Olivia half turned in her seat and pulled the younger woman in for a kiss.

"I know what you're trying."

"Did it work."

Casey smiled at that and headed for the bedroom to change.

Jen was a little shell shocked at having seen the ADA being so free, compared to what she had seen at work.

"I guess it worked." Olivia's voice and the brunette's smile was what needed to get Jen back to the mindset she was in, before Casey had come home.

They continued talking for a little while before both retired to bed.

They were all woken by an ear piercing scream from Andrea.

Olivia was out of bed by the first sound. She meet Jen at the door to Andrea's room. The younger woman had her gun out and was about to burst into the girl's room when Olivia got to her.

"There's no one in there, but a scared girl with a nightmare. You need to relax and put that gun away."

Olivia had put her hand on her partner's shoulder to stop Jen from going in and scaring Andrea more than she already was.

"You can't be sure." Jen didn't want to let go of the possiblity of the attacker somehow getting into the apartment.

Olivia wasn't about to let Jen barge in and scare Andrea more than the girl already was. But she didn't want to use the time to convince Jen otherwise. Olivia ignored her partner and entered the room cautiously. Knowing that any sudden movement or sound would only make it harder to calm Andrea down. Not caring that Jen tried to stop her, and when that didn't help followed Olivia into the room.

Andrea was huddled in the corner of the bed up against the wall. Shaking with quiet sobs.

It took Olivia saying, "Sweetie, it's Livia," several times before Andrea was pulled enough out of her nightmare to notice Olivia.

Andrea threw herself into Olivia's arms. The sobbing getting louder and sounding more distressed.

Olivia knew Jen itched to go through the room to make sure the attacker wasn't there. She stood up and carried Andrea past Jen, making sure the girl didn't see the gun the younger woman had out.

"All your's Jen, we'll see you in the morning."

Olivia didn't want to talk more about a possible intruder. She wanted to get Andrea to somewhere the girl could feel safe. And right now that wasn't where Jen was. On their walk to the bedroom, Andrea's sobbing didn't slow. Andrea held on tight, almost choking Olivia.

Casey had also been woken by Andrea's scream, but was almost asleep again by the time Olivia came back to bed with the frightened girl.

Olivia climbed back in bed to get under the covers, to keep the chill of the room out. Andrea wouldn't let go, not making it easy to get the covers from Casey. The redhead had pulled the comforter to herself, to keep warm when Olivia had gotten out of bed.

Olivia tried to tug at the cover, but with Andrea clinging and holding on tight. There really was no way Olivia was getting her part of the comforter back, with just the use of one hand.

"Casey honey, you gotta help out here."

Casey loosened her grip on the comforter enough that Olivia normally would have enough slack to crawl under. Casey was used to curling up with Olivia especially when the brunette came to bed later than she did. And usually snuggled up to Olivia without even waking, so when the she didn't feel the warmth Olivia usually radiated it was enough that Casey became slightly more alert and turned around to find out was what wrong.

The sight of the distraught Andrea helped clear the last cobwebs from Casey's mind. Casey saw Olivia gently rocking Andrea and humming softly. That alone was a sure sign that Andrea was scared. Rocking seemed to work when the girl was upset.

Casey sat up, leaning into Olivia and pulling the comforter up with her to cover them. Her presence lending strength to the young girl.

Andrea had been doing great with Casey and went to the redhead just as much as she went to Olivia. Not as in the beginning, where Olivia had been heavily favored. But after a bad nightmare, it was only Olivia that worked. There was no doubt in Casey's mind that this nightmare had been particularly bad. Saying anything wouldn't have a calming effect, but her presence might.

It had taken a long time before Andrea relaxed enough for Olivia to be able to lower them from a sitting position to lying down. It had taken even longer before Andrea fell back asleep. Casey had fallen asleep long before Andrea. That had been a big help in lulling Andrea to sleep. The girl had fought hard not to fall asleep. Doing anything she could to stay awake. Olivia had stayed awake watching over Andrea and Casey.

Jen had meticulously gone through the apartment. Checking the door and windows. Though, she had left the master bedroom alone. She hadn't found any sign of disturbance.

It had taken SVU four days to find the attacker. In the time Jen had stayed with Casey and Olivia only leaving for a few hours to go pick up a bag of fresh clothes.

By the time that Cragen called them to the station house, Olivia was going out of her mind. Locked inside their apartment with her partner and a young girl full of energy. It didn't help that Andrea didn't understand why she couldn't go to the park with her Livia. The only respite Olivia got was when Casey got home in the evenings. Even that wasn't enough after the first two days. The restlessness and feeling of inadequacy had her snapping at both Jen and Casey. The only one that had escaped Olivia's foul mood was Andrea.

Casey understood, but that didn't mean she let Olivia get away with it. The redhead didn't say anything before they were alone in their bedroom on the night of the fourth day.

With everything happening, their emotions were just under the surface and both of their tempers flared quickly. They hadn't had an argument like this since before Andrea had moved in, and it was awkward fighting and trying to keep their voices down.

"Olivia, this isn't your fault. I know this isn't easy, but that doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that."

Casey was trying to keep her calm. She knew it would only make it worse, if she let her temper get the best of her. She knew Olivia was hurting, but that didn't mean she would let Olivia treat her that way. It had taken years to get her confidence back after she had let an ex-girlfriend walk all over her, before finding the courage to leave. She wouldn't let anyone treat her that way again, even though she did love Olivia more than she had thought possible. It hurt more now that Olivia knew about her past than before Casey had found the courage to confide in the Detective.

"Yeah whatever. Whose fault is it then? Yours?"

From that point it only went down hill, Olivia saying all the wrong things. Knowingly pushing all of Casey's buttons. Unconsciously wanting to fight, wanting to find a way to release some of the frustration. All it earned her was a pillow thrown at her head.

"You need to find somewhere else to sleep Olivia."

The calm voice Casey said the last part in, got Olivia's attention more than anything Casey could have said or even yelled. But by the time Olivia cleared her head, she had been thrown out of the bedroom.

Olivia knew from experience that she wouldn't get back in anytime that night. They had, had their disagreements during their relationship, but fighting was a rare occurrence after they had started dating.

Olivia didn't have any other option than to sleep on the couch. Not the most comfortable place to sleep. And if for nothing else, she would regret the fight when her back and neck would be sore in the morning.

The next day didn't start any better. Olivia was woken by Andrea. The girl asking questions to try to figure out why her Livia was sleeping on the couch.

Olivia's day didn't improve when Casey finally came out of the bedroom. The redhead was ready for work. Didn't even bother with her morning coffee. Casey avoided Olivia, but took the time talking to Andrea long enough to give the young girl some sort of explanation for the change in sleeping rituals and morning routine.

Jen could feel the tense atmosphere and tried to stay away. Not wanting to cause more problems than her presence already had. She quickly went back to the guest room after getting a cup of coffee. She called Cragen as the first thing, hoping to get some good news. Or at least some advice to what she could do to help make up for the trouble her presence had caused. All Cragen could give advice vice was to stay clear of Olivia, if the Detective was in a bad mood.

Olivia's foul mood and the change in sleeping arrangement, was making Andrea unsure about her world. She didn't know what was happening, only that something wasn't right. She was clingy and not very cooperating.

It was later that afternoon that Cragen called to have Jen bring Olivia and Andrea to the station. The Captain didn't say why, just to get them there.

That order didn't exactly improved Olivia's mood.

Walking into the squad room Olivia had her arms full of Andrea. Arms wrapped tightly around Olivia's neck, refusing to let go for any reason. It didn't help that Andrea needed to pick the attacker out in a line up. That wasn't the only problem. Olivia had to do that as well, and Olivia wouldn't be allowed to be anywhere close to or in the same room as Andrea before the girl had done the line up.

The ADA that was prosecuting this case, wasn't used to traumatized victims, let alone children. He was demanding Andrea go in first and alone to keep the defense from saying the girl had been influenced. The ADA wanted to take Andrea in right away and wouldn't let any of the SVU detectives go in with the girl. After Cragen didn't give him a choice the ADA disapprovingly let one of the other detectives join them, as long as it wasn't Jen.

None of that persuaded Andrea to let go of Olivia. The more the ADA wanted Andrea to go, the angrier he got, and the tighter Andrea held onto Olivia.

It got so bad that the ADA demanded Cragen take Andrea into the room, no matter what.

Olivia had tried to keep her temper in check, not wanting to scare Andrea more. It had been working until the ADA's last comment. Before Olivia ripped him a new one Elliot dragged her and Andrea out of the room. Trying to calm the brunette, before she did something she would regret.

Casey had heard the ADA's last comment as she came in the door. She wanted more than anything to give him a piece of her mind. The only reason she didn't was because she wouldn't risk anything in this case. She felt bad enough that she couldn't be the prosecutor.

"I'll go in with Andrea."

She had startled the other occupants in the room.

"I don't think that's a good idea, miss Novak."

"That's the problem Parker, you don't think. I haven't seen the suspect or the sketch, so there's no way I'll be able to coach Andrea in any way. But I will, however, be able to calm your victim, so she might be able to recognize the attacker."

With that said, Casey turned to find Olivia and Andrea. It took some time, but Casey was finally able to persuade Andrea to do the line up.

ADA Parker wasn't particularly supportive when Andrea couldn't pick out the attacker. He kept pushing Andrea for an answer.

Olivia didn't have any trouble recognizing the man that had attacked her. It had taken Charlotte Adams a little longer, but she had picked the same man as the attacker as Olivia.

Casey didn't care that she still had work to do and a meeting with the Bureau Chief.

She knew she would have hell to pay for ignoring her Bureau Chief. At this moment she didn't care what consequences going home with Andrea and Olivia might have.

Andrea was refusing to let go of Casey after the experience during the line up, not even when Olivia joined them. For the entire way home Andrea wouldn't release or even loosen her grip on Casey.

The atmosphere between the two women was still a little tense. Normally they would have stayed clear of each other for some time after an argument. This time was different though. Having Andrea didn't give them that option, at least not this moment.

At home Andrea did let go, but wouldn't be left alone. It didn't matter if Olivia or Casey were only a few feet away, if Andrea couldn't see one of them. That made it difficult to stay clear of each other, or even talk it through.

The capture of the man that had murdered Andrea's mother, brought a whole new problem. After the trial Andrea wouldn't need the protection, that was the reason Andrea was staying with Olivia and Casey.

Olivia feared having to say goodbye to Andrea, but she also feared not only trying to get Andrea to stay permanently but also if Andrea was allowed to stay. And if that wasn't bad enough, she hadn't talked to Casey about any of that. Olivia wasn't even sure if Casey would be against Andrea staying, or if the redhead wanted the girl to stay.

If she was honest, she had kept avoiding that conversation mostly because she was scared that Casey didn't want it. They had both decided that kids weren't for them. And Casey hadn't been sure about taking in Andrea in the first place.

It didn't matter if Olivia wanted to talk or not, Andrea refused to let go of either of them when she had to go to bed. Not giving either woman the option of sleeping in different rooms or to avoid each other.

That made for a forced silence once Andrea finally fell asleep. Having the young girl snuggled up between them, didn't make it easy for either woman to say what they both knew needed to be said.

When they finally started talking, it was both at the same time and by some silent agreement they didn't talk about the fight from last night.

Casey wasn't ready to let the hurt Olivia's words had caused out in the open, and talking about it at this moment would only lead to more hurt and raised voices.

Olivia didn't know what to say to make up for the things she had said in anger and frustration.

It hadn't been awkward or difficult talking with Andrea lying in between them, as they had both expected. They had started out with the sort of light conversation that was typical for quiet nights spent in each others company.

Eventually the subject of Andrea came up. Though, Casey fell asleep before they finished talking all that through. Casey had managed to alleviate most of Olivia's fears before her eyes refused to stay open.

Olivia on the other hand couldn't get her brain to shut off. Thoughts of her childhood, her mother, Casey and Andrea were whirling around in her head, not giving her the peace she needed to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews, they make it so much more fun to write and easier to find the time.

* * *

Chapter 13

Casey had expected the call from the Bureau Chief's secretary, to let her know she was to show up for a meeting an hour later. What did surprise her, was that the Bureau Chief didn't yell, but smiled at her when she entered his office.

After ADA Parker had left SVU the day before, he had gone to the Bureau Chief to complain about Novak and the lack of cooperation from the SVU detectives. He had hoped that his complaint would help him move higher up in the DA's office hierarchy. That backfired on Parker, and he ended up taken off the James' case, but he had also been subjected to dressing-down by the Bureau Chief.

When Casey walked into the Bureau Chief's office she was surprised to find another ADA. Even though the DA had given the okay to expand the SVU legal department, there hadn't been found an extra ADA willing to work along side with Casey. The Bureau Chief had hoped that Parker would prove to be skilled enough. That hadn't worked according to his plan, especially with the call he had gotten from Captain Cragen.

The Bureau Chief had, had to use the remaining part of the workday yesterday and a good part of his evening to find another lawyer to take over the James' case and hopefully stay in SVU, much to his wife's displeasure.

He had finally found a young ADA, that had been willing to not only take on the case, but also move permanently to SVU. She had been about to resign when the Bureau Chief had asked her to work not only this case, but also take on SVU. It wasn't that she didn't want to be a prosecutor, but rather that she had been working with another ADA and that hadn't been working.

Casey didn't have any personally experience with ADA Samantha Carter, but she knew of her. There had been rumors of the other woman's private life going around the building in the last couple of months.

The Bureau Chief didn't yell or say all that much after he had introduced ADA Carter. Quickly dismissing them both.

Carter had spent her time trying to catch up with the case, after finding out she would take over the James' case. She was sure she had a strong case, but still wanted to talk to the witnesses again. Sam had, had no trouble setting up a time for just that with Charlotte Adams. What worried her was that she wanted to talk to Andrea as well. She had heard from both the Bureau Chief and Captain Cragen what had happened yesterday, but also since the case had started. Samantha was hoping that ADA Novak and Detective Benson would be understanding. Even with their experience she wasn't sure how well her request would be received.

Casey hadn't yelled or walked out at the request. That in Samantha's eyes were positive, but it didn't mean that Novak would allow the interview.

The one thing that sealed the deal for Casey, was that Carter from the start had suggested that the talk wasn't at the station, but somewhere Andrea would fell comfortable.

rrrrrr

It was one thing that ADA Novak agreed to Samantha talking to Andrea, but that didn't mean Detective Benson would be as willing to cooperate. Samantha wasn't as naive to believe she would get an easy time trying to work SVU cases. She had heard stories around the courthouse and DA building about the SVU detectives. Not only did the detectives regularly get regarded as secondary by other cops and prosecutors. It wasn't only the detectives of SVU that had a reputation. The ADAs that have been assigned to that unit were in a league of their own. Samantha knew she had much to live up to. The field the SVU ADAs had been thrown into and later chosen to stay in wasn't one that garnered the connections and the publicity that usually resulted in promotions. Despite that ADA Novak and before that ADA Cabot had both managed to carve a name for them self.

Cabot's shooting was before Samantha's time, but everyone had heard about the ADA coming back from the dead, and being offered to come back to the DA's office as a Bureau Chief. That Cabot had wanted time to get used to being Cabot again had surprised most in the DA's office. Everyone had thought Cabot was on a fast track to the DA position before the shooting and expected Cabot to pick up where she left off. It had surprised the entire law community even more, when Cabot three months later turned down the position of Bureau Chief, and left the DA's office permanently.

Samantha had only been working in the DA's office for a short time when Novak was attacked. That Novak had returned right away, had given the ADA the reputation of one not to mess with.

Samantha was hoping that after this case, she would be offered the opportunity to keep working SVU. Though, she knew this wasn't the best case to come in and show she had what it took to work SVU.

What Samantha didn't know was that nobody was prepared for special victims. Though, she was right in thinking this wasn't the best case to start working with SVU. The detectives would be keeping a close watch on everything and anything she would be doing.

rrrrrr

Olivia knew she didn't have any choice in letting Carter talk to Andrea or not. That didn't mean she was happy about it. Olivia didn't want Andrea to sense her reluctance and refuse to talk to Carter.

Instead of being a distraction and driving herself crazy, Olivia chose to go for a run. She didn't want to ruin anything and risk the guy getting off.

Olivia stayed out longer than she had planned or needed to. She excused the long absence on not having been able to run for some time, and needed the exercise. Though, she knew it wasn't the real reason. She understood that Casey couldn't prosecute the case, but she wasn't all that fond of having to deal with yet another ADA. Even if Casey did seem to think Carter was okay. Olivia knew that the DA had approved another ADA be assigned SVU, but that none had been found as of yet. She was thorn about getting a new ADA. Olivia wanted it for Casey's sake, but for herself and the other detectives getting a new ADA usually resulted in more work. Working SVU was hard enough, but with an ADA that didn't understand that they dealt with live victims, and that those included children, it was harder. Not only on the detectives, but also on the victims.

Staying away longer than necessary, Olivia was in a way testing Carter. She knew Casey would be annoyed by it. Being on different sides, but still working for the same thing, this was one of the times they wouldn't agree on

It had taken some time before the SVU detectives had gotten used to Casey, and Alex before that. Olivia didn't even want to think about the time before Alex, when ADA's had rotated SVU cases. Casey had, had a harder time fitting in than Alex had, partly because of the supposed death of Cabot. It would feel strange breaking in another ADA, especially because Casey was still there.

rrrr

Casey had indeed been annoyed with Olivia, when the brunette had finally dragged herself home. The redhead had called Olivia on the childish behavior, not bothered that Carter was in the room at the time. Samantha Carter on the other hand pretended not to mind. Olivia appreciated the gesture, though she thought the ADA needed to work on her poker face.

Samantha had expected some resistance from Benson, and she was prepared to let it slide. What she hadn't expected was that Novak had told Olivia off for the behavior right then and there. Benson had looked slightly contrite, but hadn't offered an apology, even with the look directed at her from Novak.

Benson's statement didn't deviate from the statement the Detective had written after the attack. Samantha found the notes from ADA Parker to be lacking, some places down right wrong. He had been on the way to screw up the case all on his own. It had been easy talking to Benson. The woman had anticipated Samantha's questions and there had been no need for many of the questions Samantha had thought about, as Olivia answered before she got the chance to ask them.

Samantha liked working with competent people, it made had job easier. If the rest of the SVU detectives were anything like Benson, she was looking forward to working with them.

By what Sam had gotten from the tree live victims, and the evidence from the murder, Samantha was convinced she had a solid case. She was hoping it was enough to get the suspect to plead guilty. Sparing Andrea from being subjected to a defense attorney and a trial. It depended on how smart the attacker and his lawyer were.

rrrrrrr

Casey and Olivia had spent the next couple of days trying to work out what they needed to do to get permanently custody of Andrea.

At first the social worker was glad that Casey and Olivia wanted to keep Andrea, as that would save him from finding another place. He was open to them getting permanent custody of Andrea.

That was until it became more serious, when the trial was prevented by the attacker pleading guilty, despite his lawyer's advise. When that happened, and Andrea no longer needed protected custody, a new social worker was assigned and the attitude changed. All of a sudden, they weren't fit to take in a child, especially one that had been traumatized the way Andrea had. They weren't given any explanation for the change in Andrea's wellbeing or even why Andrea got yet another new social worker.

The morning after the attacker had been sentenced, the social worker came by to pick up Andrea. He didn't have a foster family ready for her, so Andrea would be staying in a group home, until he could find a suitable foster family. He was very final in his decision as to take Andrea away, and that Olivia and Casey wasn't to visit or see Andrea. According to him it would only confuse the girl. That was the way he kept referring to Andrea in. He did allow them to pack up Andrea's things. They were allowed to say goodbye and Olivia tried to explain, but she really didn't know what to say.

It went from bad to worse when Andrea refused to let go of her Livia. When the social worker finally pride her free, Andrea dissolved in tears and Olivia could hear her calling out for Livia all the way to the elevator.

When they couldn't hear Andrea's cries anymore, it was the sight of Olivia's tears silently running down the brunette's cheeks that spurred Casey into action. It was a rare sight and something Casey knew Olivia didn't want everyone to see.

The sound of the door closing, was what pulled Olivia from her thoughts. Drying her tears, she disappeared into the bedroom. Changing to her running gear, Olivia was out the door quickly. She didn't want to leave Casey or abandon Andrea, but she needed to think, if she was to help anyone. And running was the best way for that.

rrrrr

Casey knew this wasn't the time to talk to Olivia. That would only lead to a fight. Casey had learned the hard way, though she still had some trouble giving Olivia the needed space sometimes. She knew that sometimes Olivia needed to get her emotions under control, and physical exhaustion worked best. Casey used that herself to help cope with anything and everything. Though, not as much anymore now that she had Olivia to help her handle the emotions as they came. This wasn't one of those times at least for her. Besides she didn't have time for venting her frustrations and anger, with all the calls she would have to make.

Casey's first call was to Elizabeth Olivet. She was the psychologist Olivia had been taking Andrea to. That had only been possible because Elizabeth was already a friend of Olivia's from cases they worked together through the years. Casey was hoping Elizabeth could help Andrea with the phycologist connections and reputation regarding traumatized children. The way Andrea had been pulled away wouldn't help the healing they had all been working so hard on. No matter where Andrea would end up staying, Casey wanted to make sure that what happened was in Andrea's best interest and that the girl got the needed help. Not just falling through the cracks, as Casey had seen so many other children do once they entered social service.

Casey hadn't been able to talk to Elizabeth directly, but had left a message that it was important the Doctor return her call.

When Dr. Olivet had finally gotten back to Casey, Elizabeth had been livid about Andrea's treatment. After the call Casey was sure the Doctor would make sure Andrea was helped.

rrrrrrr

Casey had spent some time trying to find answers as to why ACF had suddenly changed their mind. That had proved to be harder than she had thought. She had been stonewalled by everyone she talked to. Even by the social workers she knew. The only information she could get was that Olivia and her had apparently stepped on the wrong toes, and the social workers were risking their job if they talked to either Casey or any SVU detective.

Everything that was happening to Andrea wasn't about the girl's best interest, but about what Casey had done.

That was the point where Casey decided to contact a friend from law school, that worked at a child advocacy firm. Kenneth was one of the few friends from law school she had kept in regular contact with. It helped that he had also moved to New York about the same time as she did.

After having explained some key parts of the story to her friend, Casey set up a time for a meeting with him for the next day.

rrrrrr

By the time Casey had accomplished that, the day was turning into evening. She had been so engrossed in getting answers that she hadn't noticed lunch and dinner had slipped by.

Olivia hadn't contacted her or come home yet.

It wasn't that she doubted Olivia would come home. More that she didn't want her love to suffer her own thoughts and blame.

Casey was sure Elliot would know where to find Olivia, and what to say to get the brunette to stop torturing herself long enough to come home and get some sleep. Her next call was to Elliot, relying on the friends ship that had evolved between Olivia and Elliot during their years working together.

rrrrr

Elliot had been on his way out the door with his wife for a dinner date he had been looking forward to for weeks, when Casey had called. He hadn't been too thrilled about the call at first, thinking that the ADA was calling him about something work related. He had not thought twice about going to Olivia when Casey had finally explained what had happened earlier that day. Though, he did take the time to explain to Kathy. Luckily for Elliot, his wife was a lot more understanding now after they had gotten back together a few years earlier than she had been before the divorce.

Elliot found Olivia at the gym, beating the life out of a heavy bag. By that time Olivia looked like she going to drop any minute, not that, that looked to show the brunette down. He let his friend work out her anger for a little longer before he saved her from herself.

He reached Olivia only moments before her legs gave out. Catching the exhausted brunette before she hit the floor. An upside to having known Olivia for as long as he had, Elliot knew when she would allow him to step in and help.

There was no need for talking. He knew Olivia's way of thinking and he knew she wouldn't talk to him, not at this moment anyway. He had brought an energy drink and a banana, just to get something in Olivia to help counteract the punishment she had put her body through.

Elliot had come prepared to spend the evening showing his support or talking if Olivia wanted that, even though he had, had plans with Kathy. He knew Olivia would do the same, she had on several occasions.

With the state Olivia had managed to work herself into, the only place she needed to go was home to bed. That was easier said than done though. It seemed that all power and strength had left Olivia, when she had finally stopped moving.

Elliot had barely gotten into his car, after having helped Olivia in, before she was out like a light. He hoped that she had managed to exhaust herself enough that she would get a full nights sleep. Sleep was usually the first thing that went when the demons of their job got the best of Olivia. He was used to his partner working herself into exhaustion, just to be able to get some much needed rest from the demons of SVU. It had become rarer with the calming presence of Casey in Olivia's life, but there were still times he had, had to pick her up when everything went wrong. Though, it had been years since he had seen Olivia this far out, that the brunette had worked herself to exhaustion.

Elliot had, had to half carry Olivia up to the apartment. Handing his old partner over to Casey, who was there to take over when they reached the door.

rrrrrrrrr

Olivia and Casey had met with Casey's friend Kenneth. After going through everything that had happened since they had first met Andrea, Kenneth had agreed that what ACF was doing didn't look like it was in Andrea's best interest. They had also given him Elizabeth Olivet's name and number, so he could get the psychologist's take on what would be best for Andrea. Olivia had wanted to make it clear that they would both love to have Andrea live with them, but what they wanted most was what was best for Andrea even if it didn't include her.

Kenneth had been surprised by Olivia's insistence that Andrea was who he needed to consider. That Andrea was his client and not the two of them. He was used to people saying all the right things, but usually what they meant was that what they wanted was what was best. That wasn't the feeling he got from Olivia.

He knew Casey, and had no doubt that she was serious. He knew she would do anything for a child in need, he had seen that may times before. Though, he was surprised that his long time friend wanted to take in a child, he had always gotten the expression that they didn't want children. Not that he doubted they would make great parents.

rrrrrrr

With the help of Elizabeth, Kenneth had found Andrea's location. He had first tried to go through ACF, but had met the same wall as Casey had.

Even as Andrea's legal attorney, he couldn't get access to talk to or meet with Andrea. He had then requested access to Andrea's file as her attorney through the court. That got him into the group home, though not to Andrea.

One of the group home employees came up to Kenneth as he was leaving, to tell what none of them had wanted to share when inside the group home. That was when Kenneth learned that Andrea hadn't been eating or talking, except at night when the young girl called out for her Livia. The employe said that if Andrea didn't eat soon on her own, there would be found another method.

After that Kenneth went straight to the courthouse. If ACS wouldn't let him see his client, he would get the help of a judge. It wasn't hard convincing the Judge, with the help of Dr. Olivet, that letting Andrea see Olivia and Casey could be the answer to get the young girl to eat again.

That was how Olivia ended up leaving work in the middle of the day. Kenneth hadn't been able to get a hold of Casey, but had left a message for the counselor.

The only thing Olivia had needed to hear was that Andrea needed to see her, and the brunette was on her way out the door. Forgetting everything else around her.

Cragen had, had the good sense to have Thomas go with Olivia, and have the younger woman do the driving.

Olivia didn't mind Jen driving. The younger woman had proved to be great at getting around New York even in heavy traffic.

Olivia was in such a hurry to get to the group home, that she had ended up having to wait for Kenneth.

Kenneth had told Olivia that she was on no condition to go inside before he arrived. Olivia wasn't known for her patience, and this time was no different. She was pacing on the sidewalk opposite the group home, trying hard to stay calm, but it wasn't working.

It took too long for Olivia's sake, before Kenneth got there and then another 15 minutes for Kenneth to be allowed in to see Andrea.

Olivia had been to places like this many times before and the sight had always saddened her. This time was no different. She found Andrea curled up in a corner of the bottom bunk in a bunk bed. Starring into nothing, Andrea's face was devoid of emotions, but if you looked closely you could see the tears shinning in her eyes.

Even though Andrea was starring in the direction of the door, she didn't see Olivia.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Olivia din't wait for Andrea to acknowledge her, but went straight to the young thing was to approach Andrea and squat down in front of the girl. Another was to touch Andrea without permission. Olivia didn't want to invade Andrea's private space, even though she wanted to wrap the young girl in her arms and never let go.

"Andrea, sweetheart, it's Olivia."

It took some time before Andrea reacted, but when she did she threw herself into Olivia's arms. Knocking the Detective over before Olivia could brace herself.

The tears finally came when Andrea was safe in her Livia's arms. It was the unique small that was all Olivia that had convinced Andrea that it was her real Livia, and not just another dream.

Olivia ended up spending the rest of Andrea's day in that room. The Detective would have gladly also spent the night sitting on the floor, but that wasn't a possibility.

Andrea hadn't said much, and didn't have any appetite. Olivia had predicted that particular problem when Kenneth had said Andrea hadn't been eating, and had brought PediaSure. Elizabeth had previously recommended it to make sure Andrea got what she needed, even on bad days where Andrea's appetite was nonexistent. After that PediaSure had become a part of Olivia's locker inventory and their kitchen cabinets.

The group home employes had seen that having Olivia there had helped Andrea, and had let the brunette stay as long as they could. The employes had figured out that the information they had been given about Andrea, but also about Casey and Olivia's treatment of the girl, had been not only faulty but outright wrong. The story they had all been told, hadn't mentioned any names or occupation of the adults involved.

Some of the seasoned employes knew the information was wrong the minute they saw that it was Detective Benson that was one of the people in the story. They knew Benson from the time and compassion the Detective had so freely given over the years working SVU.

rrrrrrrrr

It took Kenneth another day to get the Judge to give Olivia and Casey temporary custody. The Judge had wanted to talk to the different parties involved, and hadn't been happy when the ACS social worker had first used every excuse not to show up that day. That hadn't gone over well, but it had delayed everything for a couple of hours.

Olivia and Casey would be able to adopt Andrea after a year if ACS didn't find any problems, though the Judge did recommend that they both cut back on their work hours. Other than that, the Judge put in a recommendation that Andrea stay with them.

The paperwork to make everything final took longer and Andrea had to stay another night at the group home.

rrrrrrr

Both Casey and Olivia took some personal time from work, to get Andrea settled back in to the routine they had, had before all this had happened.

With the time Olivia had used earlier when Andrea had first come to live with them, she couldn't take that much time off from work. It didn't help that SVU were being swamped with new cases. Not giving Olivia much of a choice of wether to go to work or stay home with Andrea.

Casey had it a little better, but not much as she too was affected by the work load of SVU.

Being brutally ripped from Olivia and Casey had resulted in a major setback for Andrea. The stability that living with Casey and Olivia offered, combined with the help of Dr. Oliviet, they all knew Andrea would find herself again. It would take longer, but they would get there.

rrrrrrrr

In the early days Andrea had been staying permanently with Casey and Olivia, Kenneth had found the reason for everything going wrong.

It turned out that Andrea's first caseworker, David Blake, had been angry with Casey's treatment and didn't believe women should tell him what to do. With the threat of a family member higher up in ACS, he had gotten Andrea's case botched up.

Kenneth had exposed him and it turned out that the family member had helped David get a job, but otherwise hadn't known what David had done to Andrea.

The End

* * *

This is it, the last chapter, I finally managed to finish this story. Thank you for hanging in there with me. Hope you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have. If you're interested I have a sequel to this flowing around my mind, but I don't have anything written as of now. Hopefully it won't be too long, but at the same time I'll be trying to finish my CSI story as well.  
Just because this is the end I would still love to hear what you think :)


End file.
